The Summer on Fire
by MemoriesLiveOn
Summary: My first fanfic - give it a shot please! Katniss Everdeen goes to a summer camp because her little sister Prim is forced to go. Little does Katniss know, she's going to have a fiery summer! Part 1. Sequel 'Playing it cool'
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So, this is my first Fanfic. My friend and I use to sit together for hours writing stories. We both agreed no-one was ever allowed to read our stories though. My friend was in a car accident last week and, well he didn't make it. It made me realise that I should give it all a shot and see how it goes. Be nice please**_

* * *

_**Chapter One (Prologue [sort of])**_

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm sixteen years old, I have a little sister called Prim who is with the younger kids at the moment and I'm here with my friend Gale. I don't want to be here. I think this whole idea is pretty ridiculous." I look at all the older teens stood in front of me in pens according to age and gender. "I'm here because Prim had to come and I wouldn't let her come alone. Simple as that." I spoke how I felt, bored.

"Oh how lovely! And how old is our little Prim!" The woman next to me was wearing the most ridiculous set of extensions I had ever seen and he voice drove me insane. Her name was Effie. Even saying it made everyone's voices go as high as hers, it was ridiculous. I suddenly realised what she had said. Prim was not hers.

"Prim is thirteen. Are we done now?" I spoke very rudely and Effie pursed her lips at me and shuffled me off the wooden stage.

"How lovely, I do love it when siblings come to our camp together. It's so lovely. All that love they share together. Just marvellous, don't you think!" I ducked under the rope of the pens and slid in next to a girl with a sticker saying 'Madge' on her chest. She smiled at me and I felt myself smiling back unintentionally. "So, now that everyone has spoken, I am going to direct you towards your directors. They will be in charge of you while you are here, they'll explain it more when you get there! When I say your name, please listen to the cabin number I tell you and walk – orderly of course – to that cabin and take a seat. Your director will appear when everyone has been put into your group! Lovely hm!" Effie continued to ramble on, I scanned the boys' pens looking for Gale, I found him almost instantly.

He was towering over most of the other boys in the pens; he looked over to me and winked. I felt a nudge in my elbow and I turned to the girl called Madge.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked. She sounded confident but she was repeatedly licking her lips so I assumed she was as alone as I was in this pen.

"No, we aren't dating. We're just good friends." I finished the conversation quickly but then I felt bad because she blushed in embarrassment and stepped away slightly. "I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I held out my hand, Madge smiled and shook it.

"I know, it says on your sticker." Madge giggled and it was such an infectious giggle I found myself giggling too.

"Katniss Everdeen! Cabin number 16! Hurry along now!" Effie's shrill voice rang through my brain and I shuddered.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So yeah, it's really short but I nearly started a fight with myself just to upload it :) I'd love some reviews to let me know how it is, mistakes, or anything. If there's anyone that could help me get to grips with the whole idea of writing Fanfics it would totally rock!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two.**_

When I left Madge in the pen, I had headed towards where the other teenagers were walking, when I got to the first cabin it had a big number three hanging on the door so I kept on walking until I got to number sixteen. The cabin was huge, with big logs for the walls, there was a small porch around the outside of the cabin where six steps lead to the ground. I walked up the wooden steps, dragging my suitcase behind me while I debated on whether I knocked on the door and just went in. When I got to the door I heard a large amount of laughter from inside, my ears locked onto one loud laugh and I pushed down the handle and opened the wooden door.

The cabin inside shocked me. It was just a huge open area with teenagers occupying most of the chairs, a small raised platform at the opposite end of the cabin, to the left of the door was a small kitchen. As I looked at the kitchen that was set into the corner and entirely open plan to the rest of the cabin, a blonde haired guy turned round in the kitchen and smiled at me. I was struck dumb for a moment. As the boy walked over I took in his blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, his ready smile and his broad shoulders. He had a sticker on saying 'Peeta', he held out his hand to open his mouth when I was pulled into the air and spun around in the air. I growled, knowing it was Gale.

"Put me down!" I shouted, everyone turned and looked at me hanging over Gale's shoulder as he jumped and spun around with me. "Gale! Stop it! Right now! For fuck sake Gale!" I raised my fist and thumped him on the shoulder blade, he dropped me on the floor with a hurt look on his face.

"Ouch, Catnip, you always go too far." He said quietly to me.

"Me! Too far! You're such a-a-a-a gah!"I stuttered exasperated with him. He smirked and turned to everyone else in the room, I felt myself suddenly blushing.

"Everyone, meet my girl." Gale took my suitcase and put his free arm around my shoulders. "This is Katniss, she's a right bitch so watch out. Nah, she's cool, just don't annoy her when she's holding a bow and arrow." He looked down at me, proud. I looked up at him, pissed off. "Sit with me, I saved you a seat." He whispered into me ear.

"How'd you know I'd be with you?" I asked him as I sat down, positioning my suitcase in front of me.

"You're always with me, Catnip." Gale said softly. I felt myself blush again and he smiled then turned around to talk to one of his other friends from school that was sat behind. I couldn't work out whether he was saying just as friends, or as… well more than friends. It unnerved me that I was okay not knowing.

"Okay everyone, eyes front please." A voice spoke from the stage and everyone turned and looked. A man wearing black shoes, black jeans, a black t-shirt with gold lettering saying "Go camp" and a black jacket was stood in front of us. He had a colouring that I could only describe as warm and his dark hair was cropped closely to his head. "I'm not supposed to make an appearance until everyone's here but I think it's a stupid idea. When the others arrive I'll round them up and talk to them separately." The man had a remarkable ability to speak very quietly and very calmly but with enough authority and assertion that everyone listened and at the same time focused. "My name is Cinna. It's spelt with a C but spoke with a S. I'm going to be here for you all for the next six weeks. I'll be taking part in all of the activities that you do, all of the gossip that you do and all of the problems that you have." This made some people shuffle awkwardly. Cinna walked to the front of the stage and sat down with his feet on the steps and his hands hanging comfortably over his knees. "I know what you're all thinking, some random guy giving us a speech filled with bullshit that he won't take action on. Sorry guys and girls, but you don't know me. Don't judge me without knowing me. I know myself because I have lived with myself for twenty-three years, unfortunately." He smiled and everyone in the room smiled with him, the cabin door opened and he made a wave of his hand. "Give me a chance to get to know you all, to listen to you all, and to be friends with you all and then you can make your choice of whether I'm a decent guy or a total arsehole. On boards by the kitchen you will find your names in blocks with people who you will be sharing living cabins with." With that he got up and walked around us all smiling the whole time and spoke to the people at the back of the room.

"Come on Catnip, maybe we can bunk together." Gale said with a wink, then we all battled through to the papers and searched for our names. "Ah man Catnip! We aren't together! No mixed sex rooms either. They're going to kill me." I heard as I walked away with my suitcase to get to cabin number 16G.


	3. Chapter 3

_******A/N: Sorry this has been late, it was Harry's funeral and then i had mixed up the chapter numbers so yeah. Let me know how this is because reviews would really give me some guidance.**_

_**Chapter three**_

When I found the cabin with the G next to the 16 I sighed and pulled my suitcase up the stairs and pushed the door open.

It was beautiful. The cabin was identical to how I had imagined a skii lodge would look like, with a huge fire, brown leather sofa, tiga skin rugs and the kitchen was like a country style old farmhouse kitchen. A set of stairs went along the side of a wall in the living room and opened onto a balcony that went round the entire inside of the living room but one floor up. The balcony had various doors on the walls and I headed to one of those. I walked up the stairs, lugging my suitcase after me, and walked to the end. That door was calling me. I pushed it open and stepped inside.

The room was about four times my bedroom back at home. It had a huge double bed in the centre with a patchwork quilt at the end, a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk (which had a laptop ontop) and an en suite. I flopped back on the bed with a deep sigh.

I decided I should really see what's outside so I trudge back downstairs and head to the back steps into the garden area, I didn't realise I had slipped down the steps until I was in a heap on the ground. A small whimper left my lips and my head started throbbing, I tentatively raise my hand to the back of my head, when I brought my hand back to my eyes I saw the sticky red blood before it went black.

* * *

I heard a commotion around me but I couldn't open my eyes and my body wouldn't move, I was freezing cold and I had the worst head ache ever.

"Find a guy to carry her or something, quick!" I heard a girl say frantically and then the sound of feet running away.

I don't know how much later but I heard heavy breathing near me and I felt fingers press to my neck, there was a mumble and then something was put over me.

"Someone go get Cinna. Everyone else if you aren't in this cabin - leave. Ok, she's freezing out here, I'll get her into my arms and see if I can warm her up." It was a boys voice, not a young boy, but not an adult. Then I heard more hushed whispers and felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I could feel heat radiating off whoever was in front of me so I reached out and clung to the heat with all my energy before it went black again.

I don't know how long I was out but I could hear Cinna now.

"Can you move her?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I just don't want to incase I hurt her." I hear the voice of whoever is holding me and I let out an involuntary sigh but it comes out shakey.

"She'll freeze before the first aid get here..."

"I'll move her." The voice cuts Cinna off and I feel the arm around me move down to my legs, a large hand reaches over my legs to the leg underneath and slides me ontop of him. "I can do it, its just that if somethings broken..." His voice trails off.

"Peeta, she's been out here for at least three hours while it's been snowing, she's probably numb." Cinna says quietly and Peeta sighs heavily.

With my legs no across Peeta's lap, he let's go of my legs and leans across my body, with one arm he lifts me slightly and the other he slides underneath me. As his arm slides against my rib I let out a yelp and Peeta stops moving.

"Shit shit shit." I hear cursing and I think its a mixture of Peeta and Cinna.

"Keep going Peeta, you've nearly got it." Cinna encourages Peeta and he slides the arm that isn't under my torso, under my legs. He pulls me to him and I cry out, he swears again and then I feel myself rising from the ground. "That's it, good. Where's her room Madge?"

"Follow me." I hear Madge say quickly and then we're moving. Peeta's footsteps are even and steady and his arms don't move from my weight once. I push my face into his chest and then feeling a seering pain in my neck and I shout loudly. Peeta stops moving and calls Cinna. When Cinna presses his hand to my neck I cry out again and grip a handful of Peeta's top. We're moving again and I feel myself rise and drop ever so slightly each time Peeta steps up the stairs.

"It's this room here, this is where her suitcase was." Madge says quietly, then Peeta stops walking.

"How long can you hold her up, Peeta?" Cinna asks.

"Forever, she weighs nothing." Peeta says, I can tell he's looking at me because I can feel his breath on my face.

"I don't know how long first aid will be, the snow has blocked them in. Do you think you could sit on the bed with her still in your arms? I'm afraid if we remove the pressue you have on her now it will cause her a lot more pain." Cinna says.

"Sure." Peeta walks again and then I feel us turn, he lowers down and then I feel him shimmy his feet, to remove his shoes I'm guessing, then he slides his legs up onto the bed and sits back slightly. "I'm good."

"Is she warming up?" Cinna asks as he presses the back of his hand to my forehead and flinch away and cry out in agony. Peeta's arms tighten around me and I fight the pain to push my face further into his chest. "I'll pull the quilt over you two." Cinna says and I feel a weight around me as the thick cover settles around Peeta and I. "I'm going to go and kick these first aiders ass. You okay here?" I feel Peeta nod and then hear Cinna leave the room.

* * *

I don't know how long I blacked out for but when I come to, I flutter my eyes open finally and I'm looking into a white top. I try to turn my head but I let out a shriek when I try to.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you, Katniss?" Peeta asks and I sigh slightly and close my eyes again taking in his scent of soap and cinnamon. "Won't be long now Katniss. Hang in there." I smile and fall asleep.

"Just put her down, son." A strange voice says.

"No, you make sure she has no broken bones and then I will put her down. And do not call me son." Peeta says roughly.

"I can't do it if you're holding her!" The man says angrily.

"Then fuck off! Get lost you arsehole!" I'm shocked by Peeta's temper but not for a second am I scared of him. "Are you with me, Katniss?" His voice is gentle again and I open my eyes slowly. "Hey there. Where do you hurt?" He asks me.

"Everywhere." I mumble into his chest.

"Anywhere in particular? Your neck?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, my neck, and my chest and my leg." I say to is chest.

"Katniss, it's Cinna. Do you think Peeta could roll to the side so you'd be on your back on the bed?" I feel scared suddenly and my breathing starts to race.

"I-i-i don't know..." My voice is feeble.

"I'll be gentle, Katniss, I promise." Peeta says quietly.

"I'm thirsty." I say and Cinna instantly leaves. "Are we alone?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah." Peeta answers quietly too. "The doors open though." He informs me. "What's up?"

"If you roll me on my back, will you leave?" I ask quietly, staring at the white shirt.

"If you want me to." I don't answer. "I'll stay with you if you want me to." He says, he sounds unsure though and I feel the need to explain.

"I don't sleep well alone. I usually share a bed with Prim. I get nightmares." Peeta is quiet and I can feel him leaning to his left, I grip his shirt tighter. "I don't usually just ask guys to sleep with me, Peeta." He scoffs and goes quiet, he leans more and I'm on me back, I whimper and release his top, he leans over me to put me on my side and I reach back and grasp his arm. Peeta settles down behind me, slightly awkwardly.

"I like the way you say my name." He whispers quietly to the back of my head. I pull on the arm I'm grasping and pull it over me, he shuffles against me and wraps his arm around me. After a few minutes I hear Cinna laugh and close my door. I lift my head carefully and Peeta slides his other arm underneath my head. I listen to his breathing until I can't fight sleep anymore.

* * *

When my eyes flutter open, sunshine is streaming into my room, Peeta is trying to disentangle his arms but I'm finding it amusing so hold his arm tighter. Eventually he gives in with an annoyed sigh and lays back down.

"I'll never let go Jack!" I quote titanic and he laughs awkwardly. It's then that I feel him pressing into my bum. The hard ridge of his erection pushing against me, I feel my eyes roll slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't- I didn't plan it..." He moves his hips away from me and I'm shocked to say I wish he hadn't moved away. "It's just because it's the morning, and last night I didn't, you know. And now I'm cuddling this beautiful girl. And fuck." Peeta rambles and is cut off when my door opens.

"Right, lover boy. Out. I got Catnip now. Don't need you." Gales says harshly. I feel Peeta pull away and I squeeze his hand quickly before he leaves.

"Don't be mean, Gale." I say, it's weird not being able to turn. Well I'm scared to try it.

"They should have got me! It's Katniss and Gale not Katniss and rich arse baker boy!" Gale's angry and I'm not in the mood to listen to him stropping. Just when I'm about to tell him to leave Cinna comes in and tells him for me and Gale storms out of my room.

* * *

"It's a bruised neck, broken ankle and bruised ribs." All the girls look so sad for me, they offered to carry my crutches when we were making our way over to the main cabin, I had to explain I needed them to actually get to the cabin. "I got pain stuff though, so it's fine really."

The girls continue to talk as I see Peeta walk in, he's wearing a plain white t-shirt with black jeans and converse. I've always wanted a pair of converse but we could never afford them. My eyes drifted over him, his blonde hair fell just above his eyes, his square jaw was perfectly chiselled, he was quite short but his muscles were amazing. They were straining in the white shirt and his bicep flexed as he 'respected' another guy. My eyes settled on his crotch. I'd given him an erection. His erection had been pressed into my bum for god knows how long.

"Katniss, that's the guy who saved you!" I was snapped out of my trance and I realised Peeta had been watching me stare at his crotch. He smiled kindly at me but I could see him blushing. The girls then proceeded to discuss all the guys in the activity group. Gale winning hottest overall. I rolled my eyes and pretended to listen.

"How're you finding the crutches?" Peeta spoke behind me making me jump slightly and I felt a scary need to just lean backwards into him – I didn't of course.

"Hard." I said, and then regretted my choice of word.

"Sorry about that." Peeta apologized and I turned slowly on the crutches, I lost my balance and Peeta caught me, his hands over my hands on the crutches, my eyes locked onto the magnificent blue of his eyes and I was content to stay like this for the rest of my life. "Katniss, I..."

"Hey, Catnip! I saved you a seat!" Gale called to me, I looked at Peeta and he stepped out the way. When I was sat down with my crutches resting between my legs I looked back towards Peeta, he was talking to one of the girls. One of the girls in my cabin, I think her name was Demi or something like that. She had bright blonde hair and well, she had really big boobs. "I don't like that Peeta kid," Gale said all of a sudden. "He's a player." I scoffed at that. "Look around the room, Catnip, count how many girls are looking at him." In of my peripheral vision I count three. "I got seven! Seven girls and that blonde bit there. Look at the size of her boobs!"

"Shut up Gale." I say sternly. Gale picks up one of my crutches and taps the stage with it to a beat.

"You deserve someone who can focus on you. Someone who knows you. Someone who..."

"OK everyone, so last night on of our friends fell and has hurt herself. She isn't allowed to take part today considering it's... Sea-capture-the-flag, great choice of name. Two teams, our cabin versus number three. We each have a flag. The two teams have their own section in the sea, the opposing team must steal their flag and get it back to their section to win. Ready? Change and let's go!" Cinna seemed excited and that made me excited. "Hey, Katniss! You're going to need a book or something today!" With that he left, along with the others.

I crutched out to the front of the cabin and carefully sat on the steps, taking my time getting back to my cabin because I wouldn't need to change once I had got there. I watched as Gale came running out of one of the domestic cabins with only a towel around his waist. The other boys in the dorm shouted at him and I strained to listen.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off! Woooooo!" I was shocked when gale let the towel drop and started running around laughing. He saw me and winked. My eyes dropped to his penis. I'd seen it before, once he'd gashed the top of his thigh and he had to strip so I could bandage it. He stood in front of the house as another boy ran down in swim shorts and chucked a bucket of water at Gale, he gasped, grabbed his penis and ran back into the cabin.

I got up and made my way to the back of the cabins where there was some woodland, I felt like walking under the trees to get back to my cabin. Just as I got inside the wood another guy came running out of Gale's cabin. Rather he was shoved out. Peeta stood a fair distance away from me, he hadn't seen me and had his back to me now. I should have crutched off but instead I leaned on a tree in the little woodland area I was stood in.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off! WooowoooooO!" The guys hooted as Peeta laughed and untied the towel quickly.

"Screw you guys! Screw this damn initiation thing!" Peeta shouted, the towel dropped and he quickly darted into the wood. He was out of view of the cabin and was still laughing, almost like he couldn't believe he had just done that. He turned and I gulped. "Katniss!" He covered himself up but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his hands that were covering him. "I uhhhhhh I ummmm I should... Go..." He walked past quickly just as my eyes settled on his abs. I crutched to my cabin quickly. I heard the sound of gushing water and Peeta swear but I was flustered and had to get back to the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The girls in my cabin were all sat around in their beach clothes waiting for the coaches to take us all.

"Hey, the boys are doing this big initiation thing. Each cabin has to do something involving being naked!" One girl exclaimed quickly. It made Peeta's penis pop up in my mind. Bad choice of words.

"Oh my god, we should do something too!"Another girl said. We all sat together considering, the six of us thinking it through. Madge piped up.

"How about we all have to spend one night in a guys room! We don't have to technically do anything with them but we have to be in their room..."

"Naked!" Another girl added. And so our initiation was decided.

"Katniss, can you do that?" This girl was called Delly, she had been talking to Peeta earlier.

"Yeah, should be fine." I said, my mind instantly thinking of Peeta.

"Coaches are here!" Someone yelled and every one ran for it.

* * *

It was a four hour journey to the beach. I didn't see the point personally, we had four hours at the beach and then four hours drive back, we got back just before midnight. As soon as I got off the bus the girls pushed me to get to a guys room and be prepared.

I was stood naked in Peeta's closet with my cast and crutches and I felt like an absolute pervert.

Peeta's bedroom door opened and shut quickly.

"Oh god, Delly." Peeta murmered and I froze. I watched as Peeta and a naked Delly came into view kissing frantically. Delly ran her hands up Peeta's shirt and pulled it off his head, she ran her hands down his bare body as he kissed her neck. Soon his swim shorts were being pushed down and his erection sprung free, he moaned lightly and Delly giggled. Delly pushed Peeta backwards until he was sat on the edge of the bed and she dropped to her knees in front of him. He grasped her head and kissed her roughly before she broke free and her head plunged into Peeta's lap. His mouth opened and he let out a deep groan and Delly's head rose and fell in Peeta's lap. His hands were knotted in her hair and suddenly he groaned loudly and his eyes rolled in his head. Delly stood up, wiping her mouth and walked over to Peeta's dresser, rummaging in drawers. Peeta was now lying back on his bed, an arm across his face.

"Come on baby, I'm not done yet." Delly slurred at him, he sat up again and reached for her, pulling her into his lap, she straddled him. I heard a ripping noise and Peeta looked down in concentration while Delly knelt up. Then Peeta pulled her down ontop of him and they both groaned. He stood up, with her legs around him and dropped onto the bed ontop of her.

I watched as he drove himself into her, making her yelp and moan as she scratched down his back. He started to get frantic and thrusted faster and harder and they both started growling each others name. Then Delly crawled under his bed covers as Peeta stood and walked to his closet, he opened the door and his eyes went wide.

I stared at him, his eyes roamed down my body and back to my face. He brushed a tear of my face and I swatted his hand away.

"Delly, you should go." He said quietly.

"Huh?! But Peet it was like old times!" She said urgently.

"Please, Delly." She didn't say anything else but I heard her leave the room. Peeta stepped back but I couldn't move. "Katniss, come out." He reached for me and I cowered away. "Katniss, please, talk to me. I'm sorry." I stepped out and pulled one of his shirts off the hanger and pulled it on. "What's going on?" I gathered my crutches and left the room. "Katniss, just explain to me what just happened! I have no idea! Katniss!" At that moment Gale came up the stairs. He looked at me, in Peeta's top and crying and at Peeta, naked. Gale punched Peeta in the face and I was frozen to the spot. I felt sick.

"I didn't touch Katniss." Peeta says calmly as he holds his jaw, standing back up.

"You're a lying motherfucker, Mellark." Gale snarls as he punches Peeta in the stomach. It's a weird sight, Peeta naked but looking completely calm and Gale in swim shorts and a jumper and looking ready to kill Peeta.

"I get it Gale. You're looking out for Katniss, except I didn't touch her." Peeta spoke clearly and looked in Gale's eyes. "Let"s calm down and..." Gale shoved Peeta backwards and held his throat as Peeta's torso was leaning off the balcony.

"Son of a bitch. How about I ring your mumma and tell her what a bad boy you've been!" The door next to Peeta's door opens and a copper haired guy pokes his head out.

"What's going on here? Oh, first fight for a girl. Carry on." The guy leans against the door frame and pops something white in his mouth.

"Gale, stop." Peeta's voice is disorientated from Gale's hand around his throat. Gale pushed his arm harder and Peeta gurgles and grasps Gale's hand.

"Alright, that's enough. You're hurting him." The copper haired guy says as he stands up straight.

"No different to what his mumma does then!" Gale snickers and is smiling cruelly.

"Gale, stop!" My voice comes out urgent and Gale and Peeta both glance at me.

"Stay out of this, Katniss!" Gale shouts at me and suddenly Gale is being thrown backwards against the wall. Peeta had his forearm under Gale's chin, Gale's face a mixture of shock and anger and Peeta's face bright red.

"I didn't touch her, Gale. I would _never _touch her without her consent." Gale struggles against Peeta but Peeta doesn't budge. "I'm not that guy, Gale." He removes his arm and opens his bedroom door as Gale storms down the hallway to his room. "And don't mention my bitch of a mother." He finished harshly and closes his door behind him. Gale's door slams.

"Well!" The guy says who is now pulling his jumper off. "D'you want a sugar cube?" I frown in anger and confusion then crutch out back to my cabin. I'm still in Peeta's shirt and I'm freezing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five.**_

My whole world is shaking and I was petrified it was an earthquake, I ripped open my eyes and Madge looked down at me.

"Did I startle you?" She asks. I rub my eyes sleepily.

"Uh huh, I thought it was an earth quake." She giggles and stands up.

"We're late for the cabin meet. It's snowed again so no coaches can get here, we have to stay on site for a while. Hurry up." She tells me as I manouvere my plastered legs out of the bed. She picks up the pills on my bedside table and frowns. "You haven't taken anything for the pain?" She asks, I can't be bothered to find underwear so I just pull on jeans.

"It doesn't hurt." I respond as I pull a jumper over the top of Peeta's t-shirt.

"Really?" Madge puts the pills down and hands me my crutches.

"Yeah, I'm actually confused though, I broke my leg a couple of years ago and it killed." We headed out of my room to get to the main cabin.

"It really should be hurting, Katniss. Maybe you should tell Cinna." Madge helps me down the steps to the outside and we start to trudge through the snow.

"This snows over a foot deep!" I exclaim as I drag myself along the partially cleared path.

"I know, the weather is crazy here. It's supposed to be summer!" She pushes the door to the main cabin open and a cloud of heat hits us, we hurry in and close the door.

"Girls! Katniss you're with Finnick. Madge you're with Thom. Go." Cinna informs us as he pours himself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey Cinna. My leg doesn't hurt." I say as he walks towards me.

"So the pills are working?" He asks and takes a sip.

"No, I haven't taken any. My leg doesn't hurt." Cinna frowns.

"That's strange. I bet the first aiders fucked up. I'll come find you later to see what's going on with your leg. But now go talk to Finnick, ask and answer questions. We're getting to know each other." I nod and crutch around casually hoping Finnick will show himself to me because I don't know who he is.

"Hey there, want a sugar cube? Finnick Odair at your service." The copper haired guy from last night bows in front of me and then gestures for me to take a seat. He sits opposite me in a plastic chair and offers me a bowl of sugar cubes.

"No thankyou. I'm Katniss." He puts the bowl on his lap and flicks his hair out his eyes.

"Oh, I know who you are." He smirks and I frown. "You're the girl who made Peeta Mellark fight." He pops a sugar cube in his mouth. "I go to school with Peeta, in all the years I've known him the only guy he has ever had a fight with was his brother, Rye."

"I didn't know he had a brother." I say and steal a sugar cube, Finnick looks pleased that I took one.

"He has two, Evan and Rye. He gets on well with Evan but not Rye."

"Why not Rye?" I ask carefully. Finick sniffs and cocks his head as he watches me.

"Mrs. Mellark likes Rye." I frown and Finnick nods. "Enough of Peeta. Tell me about you." He sits forward, studying my face.

"There's nothing to tell." I say bluntly.

"I don't believe you. I think you have a lot to tell. I think you have an amazing story that would make someone like me fall in love." He tells me.

"Someone like you?" I ask and take another sugar cube.

"Yeah." He pops one in his mouth. Smirking.

"So tell me about you." I cross my arms over my chest.

"My parents died in an airport massacre, I live with my uncle, I'm in a relay swim team and I'm in love with a shy girl who everyone thinks is crazy." He finishes and smiles.

"I'm sorry." I say carefully about his parents.

"She isn't crazy, Katniss." He says gently, his voice has changed and he has a glint in his eyes. "We both survived the massacre."

"What happened?" I ask quietly.

"Some lunatic comes in the airport and starts firing. I'm in the toilet when I hear the shots and the screaming. I snuck out and saw my parents dead on the floor, the guy was going up an escalator away from me and I saw a girl running around, she was about to scream so I tackled her and dragged her back into the toilets." He rubs his hand down his thigh. "We were hiding for two hours before the guy killed himself and the police moved in. Annie still lives like she's in the massacre when things get too much." He says quietly.

"How do you stop it getting too much for her?" I ask and Cinna stands up and rings a bell. Finnick stands up taking his sugar cubes with him.

"I don't. I can't." He says and holds his hand out to me, I shake it. "I just make sure I'm there when it happens." He walks off and I realise that I need to stop judging people.

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta sits down in front of me. I stare at the small red bruise under his eyes from where Gale hit him. I can't look into those bright blue eyes. "Can I explain?" I nod. He scratches the back of his neck. "Delly and I dated last year. It was entirely sexually based, it was an escape for us both but then it became tiresome. We got bored of it all so we broke up but stayed friends. Occassionally we, we hook up. After I had stayed the night with you, I can't get you out of my head Katniss. So when I saw Delly about to knock on Finnick's door I grabbed her. I told her I needed a break. She understood." His eyes flick to the cast on my leg and then back to my eyes. "If I had just looked in the closet, if I had seen you, Katniss." I look into his eyes.

"But, you didn't Peeta." I say.

"No, I didn't and now I need you to forgive me." I look away.

"I've never been able to forgive, Peeta." I think of my mother. Peeta sits forward on his chair, leaning towards me.

"If you don't forgive me, Katniss, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. It would eat away at me and I really don't know what would happen then." His eyes are gazing into mine.

"I think you make it easy to forgive." I say quietly. "That scares the hell outta me Peeta."

"Trust me, Katniss. I won't hurt you." He's about to reach for me when the bell rings. He stands and we shake hands. His thumb brushes my hand and I think it's a mistake but his eyes tell me differently.

"Hey, Catnip." I pull my hand away from Peeta and bury my hands in my lap. Gale sits down.

"Hey." He's tapping his hands on his legs.

"We aren't going to learn anything new from each other are we? We've lived together for five years. There's nothing we don't kno..." My words are stopped by Gale's lips pressed against mine. His hands are holding my face and my lips are instantly kissing him back.

"I love you." He breathes carefully and I pull away.

"Gale, I..." He's stood up and beaming.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen!" Everyone in the cabin turns and looks at him, his arms are spread wide and he is grinning wildly.

"Sit down Gale. People are looking." I'm avoiding everyones eyes. But I can feel them all on me.

"Why? Everyone knows it's true!"

"Sit the hell down Gale and shut up!" I snarl at him. He frowns.

"Don't deny you feel the same."

"You know it isn't that easy Gale. You know I can't just love."

"Except Prim, of course, you can love Prim easily!" He's angry.

"Prim is my sister Gale! Of course I love her!"

"There! You admitted it! Katniss Everdeen does have a heart!" He jabbed me in the chest and I scrambled to my feet.

"You"re making a fool out of yourself, Gale." I say quietly.

"I always make a fool out of myself for you, Katniss!" He's shouting now.

"You do it for yourself!" I shout back.

"I never do anything for myself! It's always for you! Everything I do is for you!" He spits in my face.

"Oh sure, Gale! 'Hey Katniss let's leave all our friends and move away!' Yeah! 'O Catnip don't worry about that I've got it under control. Let me finish watching this show first!'"

"That is so petty! What about you! 'Oh Gale, I can't sleep alone!' 'Oh gale, I love you!' Yeah, does that shock everyone? She told me! She told me she loved me!"

"I was drunk, Gale! I barely remember!" Peeta steps forward and Gale gives him the finger and he steps back.

"No! You don't remember! You don't remember telling me you loved me at the pub! Or at the flat! Or when we were in bed! Or when I was inside you!" My eyes grow wide in horror. "Yeah, don't remember that do you! Don't remember our sex the first second or third time!"

"Alright, Gale, that's enough now." Peeta steps dorward again and puts his hand out as if to touch Gale, Gale automatically shoved Peeta who nearly lost his balance.

"What about the shower sex! Remember that one, Katniss? Remember how you begged me for it! That's right guys! Begging!" He was almost laughing his words out now as I stared at him blankly.

"No, that is it Gale. Finished. Done." Peeta stepped in again. His voice was calm but strong. Gale looked him dead in the face and laughed.

"What do you see in her, Peeta?" He asked loudly. "She's got no money, no parents, no job, no one except me. And you? What? Rich, and gay?"

"I'm not gay." Peeta said firmly.

"Right so you just bake and paint. Spells gay to me." Peeta raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, enough of the homophobia, Hawthorne." Finnick was on the other side of the cabin and started to get through.

"Fuck you, Odair, gonna come and kiss Mellark better?" Peeta was stood, looking at Gale with dusgust, Gale saw this and apparently didn't like it because he threw a punch at Peeta. Peeta didn't see it coming and staggered backwards. "Nice one, Peet." Gale Punched him again and Peeta fell to the floor and Gale kicked him in the stomach.

"He is done, Hawthorne. Back off!" Finnick was moving through the crowd but I was frozen to the spot.

"Don't tell me what do, you stuck up snob!" Gale shouted and kicked Peeta again. Peeta moaned and some of the boys stepped forward to make a stand. Gale stamped on Peeta's back and they all stepped back. "That's right! Back up! Back the fuck up!" Gale was going insane.

"Hawthorne, the guy is down! Enough!" Finnick has made it to the front and stooped to help Peeta up.

"Get back! Get away from him!" Gale shouted and when Finnick didn't move back, he grabbed Finnick by the collar and lifted him. "I said, get the fuck back!"

"Hawthorne, put me the hell done." Gale laughed, let him go and punched him. Gale's fight instincts had stepped in and Gale was not going to stop.

"Finnick," Peeta mumbled. "Its fine. I'm fine." Finnick was holding his cheek and stepped back.

"Come on then! Up you get, Mellark! Fight me for Katniss! Winner gets her!" Peeta rolls onto his hands and knees and is about to get up, he's facing Gale and I squeal when Gale kicks Peeta in the face.

"Gale! Enough! Stop!" I yelp and move in front of him by hopping with my cast. "Please." I beg him. He shoves me backwards and I lose my balance, fall backwards into my chair and continue to fall, I landed on my forehead and yelped.

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed and I was disorientated.

"Get up! You son of a bitch!" I can hear Gale scream.

"Are you alright Katniss?" I flutter my eyes open and Finnick is crouched next to me, his eyes searching my face.

"I-i-i think so." He pulls his sleeve down on his jumper and presses the cuff to my forehead. When he brings it back I see blood and moan. I hear a horrible sound and look up to see Gale rugby tackling Peeta into the wall of the cabin, Peeta's back hits the wall and he swears loudly. "Peeta!" I scream, he looks at me and pushes Gale away from him. In seconds Peeta has flipped Gale onto the floor and is about to walk off when Gale punches his back in the same spot he stamped on Peeta. Peeta falls to the ground and Gale wraps his arms and legs around Peeta from behind and flips them so Gale is on his back with Peeta pinned ontop of him.

"Your bread won't help you here will it you poof!" Gale snarls and Peeta flings his head back into Gale, there's a loud pop and blood gushes from Gale's nose. Then Peeta's stood up and poised to attack again and Cinna comes running in.

"What the hell is going on." His voice is quiet. "Anyone going to answer me?" Gale whimpers that Peeta broke his nose and Cinna helps Gale up. "Did you start this Peeta?" Peeta looks at Gale then back to Cinna. I frown when he looks at the ground.

"Yeah he did. Went crazy at me." Gale says while blood pours into his mouth.

"Peeta, is this true." Cinna isn't shouting but his voice is clearly petrifying Peeta. Someone in the crowd says bullshit and when Cinna turns everyone is looking at him blankly. "Did you start this Peeta!" Cinna shouts and Peeta flinches, his body cowers into itself and he starts shaking.

"No. It-it was Gale." My voice speaks up and everyone looks at me in shock. "Gale attacked Peeta, Finick and I." Cinna nods and turns to Gale.

"Your're leaving."

"But..." Gale starts.

"No god damn buts Gale! You are going! Now! You're stuff will be sent to you later!" Gale shoots daggers at me but I'm just watching Peeta. "Move it!" Gale storms through the crowd with Cinna following. As soon as they leave everyone starts talking.


	6. Chapter 6

_******A/N: Reviews please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the mentioned characters. Harry and I always laughed at people having to say this :)**_

_**Chapter six.**_

"Peeta," I say and Finnick helps me to stand up. "Oh god Peeta I'm sor..."

"Its fine. I'm fine." He interrupts me.

"You need to go to first aid!" I exclaim when he looks up.

"I said I'm fine, Katniss!" His voice is slightly raised. "I'm sorry." He apologises instantly and hobbles out of the cabin.

"He's not okay!" I say desperately to Finnick.

"Nope," he pulls a sugar cube from his pocket and pops it in his mouth. "I'll walk you." He leans over and picks up my crutches.

"Fucking things." I mumble and he smiles sadly. "Why won't Peeta go to first aid?" I ask.

"Aside from the fact you have a cast on a sprained ankle?" I roll my eyes. "He used to get ashamed." Finnick helps me down the cabin steps and into the bright white snow.

"Ashamed of what?" Finnick looks away from me and trudges through the thick snow so I can walk on the path but he'll still be next to me.

"You should hear it from Peeta." He says and chomps on another sugar cube.

"You'll get diabetes you know." He smiles at me. "Tell me, please." We've stopped outside their cabin and Finnick helps me up the steps.

"You need to hear it from him." He opens the door for me.

"Why?" I huff at him. He studies me and cocks his head as if deciding his words.

"It's easier," he pauses "to hear bad things from a different person." He pauses again and takes out his phone. "Which means its harder to hear it from the main person." He walks towards the door, studying his phone. He looks up at me, intensely. "But you can't help them if you don't feel at least some of their pain." He stops talking, frowns then nods to himself and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

I crutch up to Peeta's bedroom and knock carefully.

"I'm busy!" He shouts so I open the door anyway. "I said I'm busy?" He seems confused someones walked in. I close the door and head to the bathroom where his voice was coming from. I push the door open and his back is to me as he is hunched over the sink. He's only in his boxers and I gasp at the huge purple bruise on his shoulder blade and the dark green bruise on the side of his thigh.

"Oh god, Peeta." I whisper, he spins and I gasp again. His entire right eyes has swollen shut and is a horrifying purple-red colour, his nose is bright red, he has a gash under his left eye, his bottom lip is split and bleeding and he has a graze on his left jaw line.

"Katniss." He says and I consider wrapping my arms around his neck. "Go sit down, I'll finis..."

"No, you sit down. I'll look after you." He swallows and shakes his head. I soften my voice. "Peeta, please let me look after you." It takes him a few seconds to eventually give in and leave the bathroom. I collect things from around the bathroom and then dump them on the bed next to Peeta. "Sit back against the head board." He shuffles back so his back is flush to the board and sits cross legged.

"You don't have to do this, Katniss." He tells me as dab some antiseptic cream onto cotton wool.

"I want to." I say as I crawl up next to him on the bed. "I owe you." I say.

"I don't want you to owe me." He whispers and I brush the hair of his forehead.

"So let me do this and I won't owe you." He nods and I press his head back so his head is against the head board. "Thank you, Peeta." I say as I press the cotton wool to his lip, he winces but I carry on doing this to the rest of his cuts. I study the gash under his eye, gently running my finger just below it. "I think this needs stitches."

"Really?" He says nervously. " I don't like needles." I unwrap the sterile needle and thread.

"It will heal better." He shuffles nervously and clenches his fists. "I'm good at this, trust me. Hold me." I tell him as I connect the thread and needle.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Put your hands on me." I'm focusing on the needle and thread.

"Where?" He murmurs and I look up, he thought I meant sexually. I feel myself blush crimson.

"My waist, it will stop you shaking when I stitch." I explain quietly.

"Oh." He says and wraps his large hands around my waist. I rise up to my knees ,awkwardly because of the cast, so I'm taller than him and my face is above his. His only visible eye studies me and then closes.

When I slip the needle into his skin his hands tighten on my waist. I want him to hold me even tighter. Not just on my waist. My eyes roam over Peeta, admiring his body and then settle on his crotch. The boxers are loose and checkered. How would he react if I put my hand in those boxe...

"Katniss?" I'm startled by his voice. His eyes is still closed and I realise I've stopped stitching so I focus on his gash.

"All done?" He says a short while later.

"Yep." I say, diverting my gaze from his body.

"Katniss," he says quietly as I slide of the bed. "Would you like me to put some clothes on?" He asks.

"Yes. Well no. But yes?" I look back and his eyebrows are raised. "I could put some cream on the bruises on your back and your leg. If you want." He studies me with one eye.

"I don't care about you seeing me naked." He says smoothly.

"You're not naked, you have boxer shorts on." I say and find the right cream.

"I wouldn't care if you saw me naked... Again." I blush and he rolls onto his front. I sit next to him, still awkwardly with my cast. "Did you like it?" He asks me as a scoop some cream out of the pot.

"Like what?" I ask and smooth some cream onto his back.

"Me naked." He says.

"Peeta!" I scold him, I can sense his smile.

"What about me, as a person." I smile.

"I think you're lovely." I tell him. "Even when you're naked." He turns his head so he's looking at me.

"So you like me?" He asks and I freeze.

"Peeta, it-it's complicated." I stutter. He sits up, facing me.

"It doesn't have to be, Katniss."

"Yes it does." I say, not half as firmly as I should have said it.

"Why? We're in a summer camp? Six weeks together and then we'll leave and never meet again." He says quietly. His hand resting on mine. I reach for the antiseptic cream and rub some onto his cut knuckles. "Why aren't we allowed to have a bit of... Fun." I look away as his hand tightens on mine.

"I'm here for Prim." I feel bad for using her as an excuse.

"I'd never get in the way of you two. I'd never spoil your time with her." I swallow and he laughs.

"What." I snap at him.

"I'm trying to woo you with a battered face!" He laughs again.

"No one says woo anymore." I smile at him.

"If they did, would it be working?" He asks, still smiling. Something inside of me makes me lean forward and press my lips to his. "Oww." He moans breathily.

"Sorry." I pull back and his hand caresses my cheek.

"Don't stop unless _you _want to." I push my lips back to his. My hands rest on his shoulders and his hands gently hold my face.

"Woah!" I jump away as Finnick yells, closing the door quickly. "Don't go in! Do not go in! Sexy times going on in the Mellark private place!" My eyebrows shoot up. "No you idiot, his room not his balls!" Finnick shouts at someone. When I look back at Peeta, he's pulling on jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm still wearing you t-shirt." I tell him for some reason, he doesn't respond. "Honestly, I am." He walks to me, pulling me to standing with my hands.

"Sh." His hands on my waist.

"Why?" I ask as he nuzzles my neck.

"Because it's really, really sexy." He murmurs.

"Peeta!" I exclaim and he laughs. Finnick pokes his head round the door.

"All good, guys." He walks in and inspects the nick nacks on Peeta's bedside table. A guy with shaggy blonde hair and a high vis jacket stumbles in with a saw.

"Jesus!" I jump back behind Peeta.

"What the fuck is going on Finnick!" Peeta yells, a girl walks in with a bag of sugar cubes and throws it at Finnick.

"Thanks Jo. This is Johanna. And this is Haymitch, he's with the first aiders." Finnick explains.

"Is he drunk!" I say incredulously and step out from behind Peeta.

"Yeah, well. He was the only one there." I shake my head.

"He is not coming near my leg with a saw!" I nearly shout and Peeta puts his hand on the small of my back.

"I'll do it." Johanna says while cutting the head off a picture in a magazine with scissors.

"Uhhhh, I don't even know you!" I say to her, she turns and smiles.

"Right, that's why you won't let me come at you. Its not because I'm decapitating a picture?" I wrap my arm round Peeta's waist. "Look, I work in a lumber jack yard and I do carpentry." She explains with a shrug. Finnick's beaming.

"Her leg isn't exactly wood." Peeta says smiling.

"No but your dick is." She glances between his legs, I tighten my grip on him. "I'm being nice Katniss! Its me who can make beautiful sculptures or the guy who's drinking cheap vodka right now." I glance at Haymitch he gives me the finger and hands Johanna the saw before stumbling out. "Lay down." She instructs and I do.

"Thanks Johanna." Peeta says once my cast is off and I can wiggle my foot.

"No problem. You want me to see what I can do about your plank of wood?" Peeta smiles and I think I've lost him already.

"I'm good." He says and stands up to stretch.

"Oh, I should imagine you're very good. You'd be surprised at what I can do with wood, Peeta Mellark." She drawls, I scowl at her and Finnicks laughs and pushes her out the room.

"She was flirting with you." I say once the door is closed. Peeta turns and grins.

"Were you jealous?" He asks and climbs onto the bed again. "Katniss Everdeen, jealous. I like that." He slips his right leg between mine and rolls ontop of me, supporting his weight on his elbows. "Katniss Everdeen. I like that too." He preses a kiss to my forehead and I wince, remembering the blood on Finnick's jumper. "Katniss. Yeah, I like that one as well." I smile involuntarily as he kisses below my right ear. "Kat. That ones nice. Nice to say. Makes me feel closer to you." He whispers, my hands rise to rise hips. "In fact, I just like this. All together." He kisses my neck and I drift my hands to the front of his jeans, he moans.

"Your face looks like you got hit by a truck." I whisper faux seductively. He laughs and rolls off.

"Anything for you, Kat." He says as he laughs. I sit up.

"Anything?" I ask. He sits up too, becoming serious.

"Anything." He confirms.

"Go to my room and get me another sock and shoe." He bursts out laughing and I smile. I could look and listen to him laugh all day.

"I know something better." He laughs and sweeps me into his arms and carries me out of his room.

_**A/N: Reviews would really show me where I need to improve on this and I've had a few reviews recently that made me get type on this! I type the chapters on my Blackberry and i don't have a Beta so excuse mistakes !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_******A/N: I'm sorry this is really late, it's just that Harry's mum brought round a box of his stuff and my stuff that was in his room and you know, it was just really hard to go through it all knowing i'd never see him and talk to him again. **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

The second week at the summer camp and the snow is gone, in its place, the grass is luscious green and it's sunny all day. It's also annoyingly hot.

"I'm going to die. I'm actually going to shrivel up and die!" I exclaim and flop onto my bed.

"You're a drama queen, Kat.' Peeta says from the desk chair while typing on my laptop.

"Well you get it easy. You can just take your top off!" I say as I walk over to him.

"I'm not stopping you taking yours off." Peeta smirks as I lean over behind him with my head on his shoulder, my hands running down his chest.

"You do it." He laughs and reaches behind him, he grabs the bottom of my vest and pulls it off, I'm shocked. He passes me my vest.

"Done. Better?" He goes back to typing and I whip his head with my vest. "Ow!" He says distractedly.

"Baby." It makes me sound childish.

"What?" He's staring at the screen.

"I called you a baby?" I lay back on the bed in my bra and shorts.

"And I said yes? What's up?" I frown and rise to my elbows.

"No I called you a baby!" He looks at me, his right eye is purple but not swollen, his gash is a neat row of stitches and he has deep frown lines.

"And I said what!" He throws his hands up, and then stands up to refill his glass in the little sink in the corner of my room.

"No! Argh Peeta!" I watch him drinking, his Adams apple bobbing. He puts the glass down and walks over to me and falls onto his arms on the bed above me, looking right into my eyes.

"I am _so _confused, Kat." I laugh and he kisses my neck.

"I called you a baby, not baby! Understand!" He scoops an arm under my back and pushes me further onto the bed.

"Totally." He murmurs as he nibbles at my neck. I run my hands up and down his smooth back and in the groove he gets when he's putting his weight on his arms and is leaning into me. My hands sweep to his chest and run down the contours there to his shorts. He moans slightly as I slip my hands into his shorts. "Kat, are you-are you sure." He asks and I nod. He kisses my mouth and fills my mouth with a moan as I touch him. He's so hard I shudder and kiss his jaw. His perfectly chiselled jaw.

"Katniss! Are you in here!" I jump in horror as I hear Prim call my name. Peeta scrambles off the bed and throws my vest at me as he pulls his t-shirt on. He rushes to the bathroom and I bite my lip, pulling my vest over my head.

"I'm up here little duck! In my room!" I see Prim skipping down the hallway, she's in a summer dress and I smile. I stand up and she runs into my arms! "Argh! I've missed you!"

"I saw you two days ago!" She giggles into my chest!

"Yeah! Two full days!" I say and she laughs.

"Who's here?" She asks as she sits on my bed.

"Hm?" I say trying to seem oblivious.

"Who's here, Katniss?" She smiles and my heart pounds.

"No one..." I say and she puts her hands on her hips. "What!" I turn away and try to focus.

"So who's are these?" I turn back and she's holding up Peeta's blue vans. Shit.

"Oh! Those! They're just, um Peeta's!" On cue he walks out, smiling shyly. Prim jumps up and smooths her dress and her bright blonde hair. "This is Peeta, Peeta..."

"Prim, I've heard so much about you." He smiles a winning smile and Prim does the same.

"I've heard nothing about you! Wait! Peeta!" Peeta nods, amused. "Peeta Mellark!" She puts her hand to her mouth.

"Yes." He says and smiles at me thinking I've spoken about him. I haven't. Oh god. Prim don't mention him!

"Have you see..." I try to change the subject.

"The Peeta Mellark who got beat up by our Gale Hawthorne!" She cuts me off. Peeta carries on smiling but I see his eyes alter. 'Our Gale'.

"Well, I broke his nose, and he gave me these. A fair fight I think." His voice is tight and my heart races.

"Why were you fighting him!" Her excited voice has become sad. "We were like a family, me, Katniss and Gale." Please don't reminisce little duck. "He used to call her Catnip because that's what he thought she said when they introduced themselves. He let me have my own bed in the flat but it meant Katniss and Gale slept tog..."

"Peeta's my boyfriend!" I blurted out. They both looked at me. Prim with an excited and apologetic look and Peeta with a what-are-you-hiding-from-me look. I gulped.

"Oh wow! That's so cool! I mean I never really liked Gale! He was too tall! Not that your short Peeta, I mean you kind of are. You're obviously not as big as Gale. Sorry. I should go." She says, I'm staring at Peeta, he's smiling at Prim.

"No, no. I'll go. We're done here anyway. Right Katniss." My heart drops. Does he mean us.

"No, Peeta, stay with us. We can do something together! A board game! I love board games!" She rushes to my cupboard.

"I'm fine. Prim, I'll just go." He starts to walk out, picking up his shoes, as he walks past me I grab his arm.

"Stay." I whisper.

"Katniss..." He looks sad.

"Please." I beg and his eyes flicker to the photograph on my bedside table. I look over "oh, I forgot it was there. Peeta, I forgot Gale was in that photograph." He looks unsure and looks back at the photograph. Prim is on Gale's shoulders and I'm holding Prim's hand in the photograph.

"Katniss..." He says again but I cut him off when I kiss him. He pulls away and I let out a whimper. "Not in front of Prim." He says and kisses my forehead. "What game Prim?"

"Cluedo!" She exclaims and I groan.

* * *

"Kat, do you have miss Scarlet..." His phone rings and he pulls out the new iphone, he frowns. "Gotta get this." He stands up and leaves.

"Did you see that phone!?" Prim exclaims in a hushed voice. "That must have cost a fortune!"

"Primrose!" I scold her.

"I'm just saying, it's a good phone." She sulks.

"He's from a different world to us, Prim." I say quietly.

"What kind of world?" She asks, her eyes bright.

"A world with money." I answer as he walks back in. He's scratching his temple. Something is wrong. "Everything okay?" He sits down and looks at his cards aimlessly. "Peeta?"

"Hm?" He looks up at me and smiles. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Peeta, it's your turn." Prim prompts him.

"Oh right, sorry Prim! Prim, do you have colonel mustard in the library with the candlestick?" He smiles and Prim shuffles.

"You've already asked me that, Peeta."

"Asked you what?" He looks at her blankly, I put my hand on his knee and he smiles but it's not a usual Peeta smile.

"I'm going to go now." Prim says and stands up quickly.

"No, Prim, I'm sorry. I'll go, I have to call someone anyway." Peeta stands up.

"I said I'd help Natalie... with... Something. Bye Katniss!" We hug. "Bye Peeta." He smiles. As soon as she closes the door I pull Peeta to sit on the bed.

"Spill. Now." I say as I sit next to him.

"It was Rye, my brother." He says tightly.

"Go on." He rolls his back down so he's laying down I turn and hug my knees. He puts his hands behind his head revealing sweat patches, I smile inside.

"My parents have split up and apparently my Dad is going to start fostering kids." I frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I put my hand on his chest to comfort him, he uses a hand to pull down so I'm cuddling his chest, looking at the underside if his chin.

"It's about time Dad left that bitch." He sighs.

"Peeta, don't be cruel." His chest jumps as he laughs.

"You don't know, Katniss, what she does."

"So tell me. Let me understand." He sits up slowly so my head's in his lap, he looks down at me and strokes me hair.

"She beats me and Evan up all the time. Not Rye as much. But me and Evan all the time. It-its worse for me." I sit up and watch him, his face contorts and he closes his eyes. I rub his back and he tugs my arm gently, I sit in his lap and he holds me tightly. "She made me do things. Things I didn't want to do.' He buries his face in my shoulder and I have an urge to get out of the room so I don't hear it. I think of what Finnick said and I stay, holding Peeta tighter.

"It's okay Peeta." I soothe him.

"She forced Viagra down my throat and touched me. I couldn't fight her Katniss. She had some secret about dad and if I said no, she'd use it." His breaths are shallow and I kiss his hair. "She stopped when I was with Delly, but she knew when it started to go wrong and she started again, but worse. She-she came in my room and forced the pill down my throat, I started to shout and she pressed a cigarette in my head, it hurt so bad, it burned my hair and my skin so I lay back and closed my eyes."

"Oh god, Peeta." He buried his head further and I clung to him.

"Evan came in and started shouting at her and she threw my desk lamp at him and knocked him out. It turned her on even more and sh-sh-she came. On me. On her son!" His voice was strangled and I could feel his tears. He pulled his face away. And I pressed my forehead to his. "I feel like its still on my body, I can't get rid of it. I feel so dirty, Katniss." I got off his lap and he let out a cry.

"I'm not going anywhere, Peeta." I pulled his hands and tugged him into the bathroom. He stood, hunched over and shaking with sobs as I turned the shower on and pulled my vest off. He looked up.

"Katniss, no, I..." I kissed him gently, then hard and pull his top off. He fumbled for a long time with my bra as he stopped sobbing and I pushed his shorts onto the floor. Then wiggled out of my own. My bra finally came off. "You're-you're so beautiful."

"You've seen me naked before." I whisper as I step into the bath tub and under the water of the shower, I pulled Peeta in after me.

"Yes, bu-but now I can te-tell you." I adjusted the shower head and stepped behind the fall of water, pulling Peeta so the water was on him. His head was bowed and I squirt some shower gel on my hands and then rubbed it across Peeta's chest as it turned into bubbles I moved my hands further down his chest, I could see his penis reacting and just before I reached it I stepped so I was flush against Peeta and wrapped my arms around him to wash his back.

"It's okay, Peeta." I said gently. He moans as I start running my hands in circles around his bum then got to my knees to wash his legs.

"Katn-uhh." My name becomes a moan as my hands run up the insides of his thighs. His penis is now fully erect and I whimper at his size.

"You're so big." I say in wonder as he leans forward and presses his hand to the tiles on the wall, the water from the shower being diverted down his back and missing me. "Oh, Peeta. She isn't on you Peeta, its only you." He groans and I run my right hand up his left leg and grasp the base of his erection.

"Katniss!" He moans my name as I start to move my hand up and down his length, each time I get to his tip, his stomach clenches and his abs become even more prominent. With my left hand and hold his tip and run my thumb around it. "OhfuckKatniss." He says in one breath.

"Can I suck you?" I ask gently and his stomach clenches again.

"Uh-huhhhh, yes, ohgodyes," he murmurs and I take him in my mouth. "Oh jesus, Kat. Oh g-uuuuuuh." I alternated from sucking softly and harder and he seemed to loved it. I reached for his hands and brought them down onto my head, he grasped my head gently and started guiding my head onto his erection as the water pounded on us. I didn't know where to put my hands so they held his hips, I started to tug his hips to make him thrust into me. "Areyousure,Kat?" His words were rushed and I responded by tugging them again. He thrusted his hips against me as he pulled my head against him. I moved my hands to his bum and relished at how clenched it was. I look up at him and apparently that was too much because his come shot into my mouth in large bursts until he pulled out of my mouth and pulled me to standing. "Oh god, Katniss." He whispered as he turned off the water.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Madge was calling my name urgently. I rushed out tying a towel around myself. "Katniss!" I ripped my door open. She had blood down her shirt.

"Oh my god, Madge, are you o..."

"It's Prim." My world crashed around me, I stumbled backwards.

"Prim, no no no no no." I hit my bedside table and something fell and smashed.

"Katniss?" Peeta called from the bathroom, he came out in a towel and Madge blushed.

"Katniss, you need to hurry." With that my legs buckled and I collapsed into darkness.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice penetrated my ears.

_**A/N: Reviews would really help me out? I've got a story line in my head but it would run into a new story, like a second book thing. Do you think that's a good idea?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_******A/N: So, I just went kind of writing crazy because I'm home alone and I'm wearing Harry's jumper and i don't even know, this chapter is kind of rushed but i kind of like it. It shows how vulnerable Katniss is when it comes to Prim.**_

_**Chapter eight**_

"What happened?" I heard Peeta's voice.

"She fainted!" Madge stuttering.

"Not Katniss! Primrose!" Peeta's fear. Peeta's voice was close but Madge's wasn't.

"I don't know! Hurry up! Shall I come and help!" Madge desperately shouting.

"No! I'm getting dressed! Katniss is done!" My eyes opened and I started running. "Baby, wait!" I wasn't waiting for anyone. Prim. I had to get to Prim.

"Where's my little duck!" I screamed at Madge who was running on my left. Peeta on my right.

"Follow me!" She panted.

"You're too slow! Just tell me where she is!" I yelled urgently running in no given direction.

"The lake! She's by the lake!" The second part was already out of ear shot because I was sprinting. The wooden gate was closed to the lake area and I screamed. Peeta sped up next to me and got to the gate first, giving me a leg up. "I'm sorry!" I called to him when I dropped and ran without helping him over. He'd understand.

I saw high vis jackets on the other side of the lake and without thinking I jumped into the lake and started swimming. I could swim but I wasn't brilliant and my desperation to get to Prim made me stupidly think I could swim the huge lake.

"Prim!" I screamed desperately.

"I gotcha!" I spun urgently, Finnick grabbed me under the arms and started powering to the shore. He pulled me to my feet and I pull random people out of the way.

"Prim! No!" I cried out, she was laying down, blinking confused while a stick stuck out of her. "Little duck!"

"Katniss?" She spoke, but barely.

"I'm here. I'm here!" I collapsed next to her. The first aiders started pulling me back and I automatically punched whoever it was. "You can't leave me Prim! You can't!" I sobbed frantically.

"I won't Katniss. I promise." Her voice was so soft. So innocent. I screamed. No words. Just a long scream.

"Katniss, let them help her." Finnick. Finnick spoke.

"I can help her! I can do it!" I pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Katniss, you're in the way."

"No! No! No!" Finnick lunged for me and I scrambled away. He jumped and caught me, pinning me to the ground.

"Let them help her Katniss! Let them save her!" Finnick spoke urgently. I screamed again. Half way through my voice stopped, but my eyes were still scrunched up and my mouth wide open. "Katniss, you're hurting your throat. Stop it, please. Katniss!" His head was next to mine and I closed my mouth. "Are you calm?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to be calm!" I yelled.

"Are you calm enough for me to get off you?" He asked more specifically.

"Yes!" I yelled in his ear.

"Promise?" He whispered.

"Get off." I huffed and he rolled off, we both sat next to each other. The stick was gone from Prim and they were surrounded her.

"Katniss!" I looked up, Peeta stood panting.

"You! Its your fault! You did this to my little duck!" I yelled, standing up.

"What? No!" Peeta said, confused. He moved towards me.

"I was with you! I should have been with her! Not you!" Finnick stood up.

"Stop Katniss, before you do something you regret." He spoke quietly.

"I already have done something I regret!" I looked pointedly at Peeta, he stepped backwards. "Leave! Go away! I never want to see you again!" He turned and walked. It was too easy. I ran after him, I kicked him in the back of the leg and pushed him to the ground. Finnick was on me again.

"Stop! Stop! Katniss! Stop it!" Peeta stood up, without looking at me, and walked away.

"I hate you! I hate you Peeta! I hate you Peeta Mellark!" I screamed and Finnick held my wrists above my head tighter.

"You're going to lose him! You'll lose him, Katniss!" Finnick said urgently. I looked into his eyes and then turned to watch Peeta leave.

"Gale would never have let this happen!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Finnick's head snapped towards Peeta, and we both watched him stop. He stopped walking. Then carried on.

"You stupid girl, Katniss." Finnick mumbled as he rested his head on the grass next to my head. "You stupid, stupid girl."

"Get off me! Get off! I need to see Prim! Is she okay! Anyone! Get this idiot of me! He's all wet!"

* * *

Eventually I got tired of screaming and Finnick got off me. An air ambulance took Prim away and Finnick walked me back to the main cabin. He broke in and we were sat on the kitchen counters with cups of coffee. Neither of us drinking it.

"You should get to bed, Katniss. Get some sleep." Finnick hopped off the counter.

"I can't." I whispered, my voice practially gone. He pulled me off the counter and washed up our mugs. "Will you stay with me, Finnick?" He looks at me and nods.

"Come on, let's go." Finnick put his arm round my shoulders and led me out. I could hear talking, a fast but whispered conversation. It stopped suddenly.

"Catnip." I whimpered and ran to the voice. Gale stepped out of the shadows and spun me round.

"I've missed you so much, Gale!" I exclaim.

"I know, Catnip. How're you doing?" He holds my face and I'm fighting tears.

"Peet, come on." Finnick says and footsteps leave the shadows. When they're a distance away I see Finnick squeeze Peeta's shoulder and Peeta brush it off.

"She's going to be okay." I whisper.

"I know, that's why I asked how you were?" I don't answer him and he takes my hand. "Come on, bed time." We walk silently back to my room. "So, what did I miss?" He asks as he slips his shoes off.

"Nothing, how did you get in?" I ask, realising I had no shoes on.

"Peeta called the block of flats, they told me, Cinna's letting me stay for tonight only." He explains, I turn round and he's pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Oh, your leaving tomorrow?" I pull off my shorts and my vest and climb into bed.

"Yeah, I got a job down south." He undoes his jeans and kicks them off.

"Yeah?" I say vaguely.

"Yeah, labour job." He pulls back the covers and climbs into bed next to me. "Roofing. Cool eh?"

"Yeah." He turns off the lamp on his side and then lays across me to turn off mine. He doesn't fully get off me. He has his arm on my torso just below my bra and his head on the pillow, his chin on my shoulder. His body pressed against mine. "I've missed this. You asleep?" He tightens his grip on me.

His hands are rough on my arm and the hair on his arm, chest and legs irritates me. I don't like how I can hear his every breath and how tight he is holding me. This is how we had slept for years.

I used to cuddle into Peeta. His left hand linking fingers with my right hand his right hand's fingertips running up and down, round in circles, sometimes in letters, on my back. The hair on his body was soft and blonde so you couldn't see it. Instead of hearing his breath, I felt it lightly on my head and listened to his steady heartbeat as his chest rose and fell. We'd slept like that three times and yet, I felt like I'd always been there - in his arms.

* * *

"So I'll see you in four weeks?" I ask as we are stood at the gate to the camp.

"Yeah, I'll come and get you and Prim. Send her my love when she gets back today, okay? Don't tell but I'm gonna paint her room for her." He smiles broadly, stuffing his jacket into his bag and slinging it onto his back.

"Of course. She'll be upset she missed you." He tugs his shorts down slightly.

"She's tough." He says, he pulls his t-shirt up and puts the bottom in his mouth so he can see the drawstring on his shorts. And I can see his body. "Sorry about that, haha." It feel awkward since I prised myself away from him last night.

"You better go, I'll be in trouble if any one sees you." He wraps his arms around my waist and wrap my arms around his neck and he spins my round. "Stop it you soppy idiot." He laughs and then his lips are against mine. His tongue rams into my mouth and I nearly yelp. He puts me down and grins before trekking off.

I walk through the field slowly. When Peeta and I tongued, he had slipped his tongue across my bottom lip until I opened my mouth. Then he had softly entered and I had responded. Gale nearly choked me. They're so different it rather frightens me.

I'm halfway across the field when I see that everyone from my acticvity group is stood in a group together. Madge sees me and waves me over so I head towards them. As I slide in beside her my eyes lock onto the back of Peeta's head, he's a few metres away from me and Finnick is behind him whispering in his ear. Peeta shakes his head to whatever Finnick said with a smile on his face. Peeta nudges the girl next to him who is none other than Delly and she inclines her head toward Peeta. He whispers something to her she nods. Peeta turns to look at Finnick.

"Tonight. Happy?" Peeta asks, I read his lips and as he turns back his eyes lock on mine. He swallows and turns back to Cinna. I try to focus.

"So, everyone understand?" Cinna asks and I panic as everyone nods.

"What are we doing?" I asked Madge frantically as everyone starts to head to the shed in the corner of the field.

"Archery." She responds.

"Yes!" A few people glance at me and Madge raises her eyebrows at me. "I like archery." I explain. We getto the shed and form a line.

"Anyone done this before?" Cinna asks as he unlocks the shed.

"Katniss, put your hand up." I shake my head. "Oh go on!" I shake my head again. "Katniss has! Katniss likes archery!" Madge calls out and Cinna waves me over.

"You talk everyone through it and I'll set the boards up, okay?" He asks, already walking away wheeling a buggy of boards. Everyone's face me, watching intently.

"Um right." I take a deep breath. So everyone get an arm guard and put it on, you don't have to, really, but you can." No one moves. "So you get the bow, clip an arrow in, aim and shoot." I say hurriedly. Peeta whispers something to Delly as he looks at the ground and she burst out laughing. I blush.

"Show us, Katniss." Finnick offers, and nods at me. So I pick up the bow nearest me and clip an arrow in. "Shoot the board Cinna just did!" Finnick says and everyone looks uncertain, Cinna's stood a metre or so away.

"Katniss..." I hear Peeta say as I study the board. "What if you miss?" He asks. I raise the bow, pull and release. I don't look at where it shot because I know.

"Fucking hell!" Finnick shouts. "Fucking bullseye!" He laughs and everyone claps. As I put the bow back on the stand I look at Peeta. He's smiling slightly but I keep my face cold and hard.

"I don't miss." I speak loudly so he hears and his smile drops. Everyone goes quiet. Peeta stares at me for a second before I see Delly descretely tug his arm. He looks at her and smiles. I could shoot her in the eye.

"Well thanks, Katniss. I love having heart attacks!" Cinna laughs as he jogs over, I smile. "So groups of three, there are seven boards, go for it!" Madge grabs me and smiles.

"Let's do this, girls!" Finnick shouts as he wraps his arms around Madge and I.

"Finnick." We all turn to Peeta who is stood awkwardly, holding a bow as Delly picks a leaf out of his hair. "You coming?" He asks, looking straight at Finnick.

"Oh, right. Um, sure." Finnick lifts his arms off us and steps away, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry girls. I already said I'd go with these two kids." They walk off.

"Hey! You're a loser!" Madge shouts, with a smile. Finnick doesn't look back but salutes. My eyes flick to Peeta's hand that isn't holding the bow. That's the second time Delly's brushed her hand on his. Bitch.

"So, I'm with you. Don't talk to me. I won't talk to you." Some guy with short blonde hair charges past us. Me and Madge look at each other and roll our eyes before following him.

Just my luck that the most annoying guy in the camp would choose the board next to Peeta.

"I'm Madge, this is Katniss." Madge says nicely as he clips his arrow into his bow.

"What ever." He says roughly. Then glances at me. "I'm Cato." He says gruffly and realeases his arrow. It comes short on the target by at least four feet. "Damn things."

"You're not pulling hard enough." I tell him and he glares at me. I roll my eyes and stond in front of him. "Okay pull." He hesitates and then does it. "Further." It moves back a centimetre. "Further."

"It doesn't go back any further!" He growls and shoves the bow at me. As I'm aiming he puts his hands on my waist. "What are you doing."

"Watching how you do it." He whispers in my ear. "Further, Katniss." I pull the bow back, doing anything to get him off me without causing a scene. Just as I realease the arrow he starts to kiss my neck. I jump away. "Oh come on! You'll do the baker but not me!" I go bright red and glance to Peeta he hasn't heard. But he looks at my arrow that has hit the board but outside the target. He turns to me.

"I thought Katniss never misses." His words burn me.

"I-I was distracted." I stutter, Madge uncomfortably sends a thumbs up to Cinna who is loading a machine that will shoot out things for someone to shoot.

"God damn yeah, you were." Cato says crudely and smacks my behind.

"Get off! Get your hands off me!" I explode at Cato and he smirks.

"Don't be like that baby!" Cato smacks me again and Peeta coughs so we look at him.

"I wouldn't do that again." He tells Cato. Cato laughs at him.

"What are you gonna do about it, bread boy!" Cato snarls at him.


	9. Chapter 9

_******A/N: I really want to know what you guys think of this? Is the story line good enough to make a sequel or not? I have a basic idea of where i want this story and the sequel to go and i basically write everyone night in bed on my Black Berry.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: obviously don't own The Hunger Games because if i did most of the people would still be alive...**_

_**Chapter nine**_

"**What are you gonna do about it Bread Boy!" Cato snarls at him.**

"Nothing, nothing at all." Peeta said and Finnick frowned at him. "I was just gonna say be careful, as soon as her friend Gale comes back you'll be kicked to the floor." Peeta shrugs, nonchalantly. "She's impossible to handle anyway."

"Peeta..." Delly says quietly, Finnick puts his bow down and tries to get my attention but my eyes are stuck on Peeta. Madge is taping her fingers on her bow.

"What else? What else do I need to know?" Cato asks, laughing.

"Well you might as well buy a manual on how to create a nuclear bomb and work with that." Cato roars with laughter and I try to swallow, Peeta is laughing with Cato. "She gets in your head, man, and she worms her way around until nothing is private anymore. Then poof! Big ol' Gale shows up!" Peeta makes a little poofing action with his hands. Cato copies him. "Yeh, just like that." He laughs again and Finnick puts his hand on Peeta's arm.

"Alright, Peet. That's enough." Finnick says quietly.

"She has this inability to be grateful as well!" Cato nods as Peeta continues laughing. "Like, you'd have though getting beaten up, kicked in the face, for her you'd get some kind of thank you?" Cato raises his eyebrows. "Nah, she just bides her time with you until Hawthorne comes back on the scene!" Peeta is watching me now and Cato gets bored and shoots and arrow.

"You're the one that brought him back." I mumble and Peeta laughs tightly.

"I didn't think you'd sleep with him!" He says with exaggerated humour, I pick up and bow and load it. "Maybe that's why you actually missed the board! Thinking about him inside you!" Finnick's hand tightens on Peeta's arm.

"Enough, Peeta." He growls.

"'I'm Katniss Everdeen, and I never miss, unless I have Gale's jizz inside me of course!'" His voice is high and he's still smiling. "Go on, shoot again. Let's see if he's still in your panties?" Peeta asks, pushing Finnick's hand off his arm roughly. I raise the bow and fire. Hitting the tiny black dot in the center. Peeta's face faulters. Suddenly, Cinna starts the machine, sending decoys into the air in quick succesion and I reel off arrows until everyone is down. I don't miss once.

"Fuck you, Peeta." I whisper and drop my bow before running off.

"Katniss," he calls after me. "Wait, please, I'm sorry!" I hear him closing down the gap between us so I run faster. I run to edge of the field where a huge thorn bush stops me. "Katniss." Peeta is right behind me and I go into flight mode, jumping into the bush and pulling myself up and over. I'm vaguely aware of the thorns piercing my skin but I jump down the other side and keep running like Prim's life depends on it. I'm good at that.

"Katniss! What's wrong!" Prim exclaims as I climb through her bedroom window and collaps on the bed next to her.

"Gale says hi!" I blurt out.

"You were just with him?" She asks as she rubs my back.

"No." I say quietly.

"Who were you with then?" I ignore her question and turn away from her and bring my legs to my chest. "Katniss? You're covered in pricks of blood! Who hurt you?" She asks urgently. I close my eyes.

"Peeta made my heart hurt." I whisper, I sound like a child who's just had their heart broken for the first time. I realise that's exactly what has just happened. "I told myself to never love anyone, Little Duck. When dad died mum was so broken. I couldn't be like that. I just couldn't! But then Peeta. I loved him. I let him in. And look where that's gotten me." Prim sighs and smooths my braid. "Boys suck." I say quietly.

"Yeah, they're icky." Prim giggles at my childish words but plays along. A knock on the door shocks us both. "Um, I'm naked!"

"Prim!" I giggle.

"Is Katniss with you, Primrose?" Cinna calls, I shake my head at Prim.

"Y-yes." She betrays me and I scowl at her. The door opens and Cinna walks in slowly.

"Thank you, Primrose." She nods and I stand up. "Come on, Katniss, it's time for our little talk." I look at Prim, bandaged up and weak and follow Cinna out. "So," he starts and I sneeze suddenly. "Bless you. Are you allergic to something?" He hands me a tissue.

"Love." I reply simple, he smiles knowingly and we walk out of Prim's cabin.

"So," he starts again. "Where to begin, Katniss." I don't answer. "The beginning of your story perhaps?" We walk for a long time before I speak.

"My mum and dad were high school sweet hearts. They were young, too young when I came along so they got married and rented a flat." We climbed over a gate. "Dad started to get involved with some bad people when I was little and he started to row with mum a lot. But then Prim came and she fixed everything. Dad went back to normal. Mum went back to normal. Prim was perfect. My parents said she looked like my mums mum. I never met my grandparents, they didn't like dad. Said he was too romantic." We passed cabin 1. "I was good, I think I was happy."

"You think?" Cinna asks.

"I don't remember how happy felt."I said quietly and he nodded for me to continue. "My parents had this big mock vow repeat thing and my dad sang to my mum about how much they loved each other. That's when it went wrong. Dad went out to buy my mum flowers one night and he was in a hit and run. When the police came to my school, I grabbed Prim and we ran home together. Mum was in the bathtub, submerged, gone. With a picture of her wedding day." We got to cabin sixteen and walked up the steps. "I couldn't let Prim and I go into care, Cinna. So, I dumped my mums body. I told Prim she had gone on holiday. She doesn't remember her anymore. That's when I met Gale, he was drinking in the elevator for our flats. His house had just had a fire and everyone in his family died except him. We became friends. Gale and I protected Prim. She was ours to protect." We sat down in two comfy chairs in the corner of the cabin. "Gale and I had it all worked out. We'd get married and have a child and get benefits. We thought it was that easy. Then the letter came for my mum that Primrose Everdeen was recquired to come to camp here and Katniss Everdeen wasn't recquired but could come. Gale called up and got in too. It was fine. Then he told me he loved me and I broke his heart. Then I loved Peeta and he broke my heart." I finish, picking thorns from my hands.

"So you think loved fucked it all up?" I'm shocked he swore but nod anyway. "Katniss, do you want to know what I think?"

"Only if it makes me feel better." I mumble.

"I think you had to grow up too fast. I think life has kicked you whilst you've been down over and over and you needed someone to blame. But no one was there to blame. So, you blamed the only thing that was common in all of these cases. Something that brings people together and pulls them apart, something that makes life and takes life." He sits forward on his chair. "You blamed love because you thought it was easiest to blame, until you felt it. For Peeta." I looked up at him.

"I can't put my faith into something that could fall apart, Cinna. I can't do that!" I say with confidence.

"No, you won't do it. You think that after this summer its done. You'll never see Peeta again. You can change that Katniss! You can see him again!"

"We're two different sides of a coin, Cinna." I sigh. He smirks and sits back.

"But the same coin." I frown. The door to the cabin opens and Finnick trots in.

"See, we're fine. Take a se..." He sees Cinna and I. Peeta walks in with a bottole of drink. "Oh! Well! We'll leave you to it?" Finnick practically asks hoping to get away with it.

"I was just going." Cinna says and stands up, I'm frozen by Peeta's exhausted face. "Where's Haymitch?" Cinna asks and Finnick looks around with a frown.

"Haymitch who?" He asks innocently.

"The Haymitch you got that awful spirit from." Cinna says as he pulls the bottle from Peeta's hand and pushes Finnick out the door.

"Oh! That Haymitch!" I hear Finnick say as the cabin door closes. I gaze at Peeta, I'm trying to figure out what it is about him that makes me go crazy. I decide it's all of him.

_**A/N: Please review guys, I don't want to be doing typing if no one likes it :P**_


	10. Chapter 10

_******A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, they really cheer me up :) I'm back at school now and it's a really big year so, updates may take longer than usual but i'll try my best to do it as soon as I can!**_

_**Chapter ten**_

Peeta's still stood in the same spot by the door, his head hanging down.

"Were you drinking?" I ask quietly and he looks up.

"Huh? No, Finnick passed it to me when he was about to break in." Peeta scratched the back of his neck. "What were you talking to Cinna about? Can I sit?" He asks and I gesture for him to sit, he crosses the room slowly, unsure.

"My life, have you spoken to him yet?"

"No, not yet. Dreading it though." He sits down and stretches his legs out.

"Afraid he'll get in your head and worm around?" I ask, my voice dripping with hurt.

"Oh god. Katniss, I wasn't right. I felt like shit and everything was like, shiny. I couldn't keep any emotions in." He explains, I look him in the eye, carefully. "What?" He fidgets.

"I was seeing if you were high." I smile.

"Am I?" He asks smiling too.

"Possibly, I can't be sure." He leans forwards.

"Do you need to be closer?" He asks, tentatively. He swallows and his eyes lock on mine. "You're covered in thorns." He whispers. I look down at my arms and suddely my stomach stings.

"I know." I pull a thorn out.

"Pretty crazy hedge climbing skills you got there, Katniss." He smiles and reaches for my hand. I give him my hand, carefully.

"I was in flight mode." I whisper. He runs his thumb over my hands and finds a thorn and pulls it out gently.

"What does that mean?" He asks as he brushes his thumb over my hand again.

"When you live like Gale and I, you get a fight or flight mode. I usually pick flight because I'm fast." He pulls out a thorn. "Gale..."

"Chooses fight mode." I nod. "Yeah, I know." He touches his stitched gash.

"Does it itch?" I ask and he nods. "Means its healing." He nods again, letting go of my hand, I let my hand drop. He pulls his chair closer to mine and takes my hand again, moving his thumb up my arm.

"Have you stitched Gale up before?" Peeta asks quietly.

"Peeta..." He pulls out a thorn.

"I won't go crazy, I promise." He says, focusing on my forearm.

"Yes." I answer him.

"Where was it." He turns my hand over and runs his thumb along the other side of my forearm.

"His hairline, his jaw, his shoulder, his chest... His leg." I say vaguely but Peeta catches on.

"His leg?" I nod. "How far up his leg?" He moves onto my other arms but there are only a couple there.

"I've seen him naked, Peeta."

"Oh." He says and sit back. "He didn't get hard?" He asks frowning at me.

"No, I think he was preoccupied with the gash on his thigh." I laugh and Peeta smiles.

"He has some sort of control then." He says and closes his eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to control myself. I couldn't when you stitched my face." I study his closed eye lids. "I thought this was going to be a good summer." I silently stand up and pull my t-shirt over my head. I contemplate what I'm about to do and then put my hands on his shoulders, his eyes jumping open and flicking down to my body then back to my eyes.

"I have more thorns." I whisper. Then straddle his lap quickly. My bent legs, comfortable straddling his body. He runs his hands up my body and pulls out thorns.

His hands are smooth but have marks all over them, burn marks. They're large but delicate and they move gently. They move to my back and I lean towards him more. He rests his forehead on my chin as his hands pulls thorns from my back. I wince at one and he whispers a sorry.

"I think that's them all." His voice is laboured and hoarse.

"What about you?" I whisper. He pulls his forehead away and watches my face as I tug his top up, he raises his arms and I toss his top next to mine. "I'll check you." I say as I run my hands over his smooth chest. Rising and falling over his countours. I get to his shorts and untie the drawstring.

"God I want you, Katniss." He moans to me. His erection is pressing up towards me. I jump off him and jog a few feet away. "Is this flight mode, Katniss?" Peeta asks with his eyes shut.

"No, this is... Kiss chase." I giggle as he turns his head towards me.

"I was never any good at kiss chase, not fast enough." He stands slowly.

"Me neither, I was too fast and never got caught!" My voice turned to a squeel as he darted for me, I leapt out of the way and ran from him, he laughed and watched me jump from side to side rubbing my hands together.

"Is this fun Katniss I'm finally meeting?" He mocks me, and then runs at me again. I run to the front door and pull it open running outside. "Katniss! Your topless!" Peeta laughs loudly. I watch him run out and adjust his eyes to the bright sun light. "Someone will see you!" He trots down the stairs.

"I don't care if someone sees me naked." I say in a deep voice, mocking him. His mouth drops open in amused shock.

"Hey!" He runs at me and I squeel and run too. "You can't run forever, Katniss!" He shouts at me as I run behind the cabins.

"Tell that to social services!" I laugh loudly, amused at my own joke.

"Katniss Everdeen! Peeta Mellark!" We both turn our heads to see Finnick shouting from his bedroom window. "How did I miss this!" He laughs as Peeta lunges for me and I dart away. "She's too fast for Peetie! Oh and he tries again, but she dodges! Everdeen runs while Mellark follows! Way too behind to catch up Mellark collapses on the track! Katniss enjoys her victory!" Finnick commentates as I dance around laughing.

"Fuck off Finnick!" Peeta shouts and puts his arm across his face to block the sunlight. Finnick goes back to his room and I creep over to Peeta. "I know you're-oooof!" He laughs as I drop onto his chest. He lifts his arm, smiles and then covers his face again.

"Hey!" I laugh.

"You're not allowed to kiss me because I couldn't catch you." He strops and I sigh.

"Fine, I won't kiss you." I bite his collar bone gently and his hips flex against me impulsively.

"That's foul play." He mutters but I can see his lips turned up, smiling.

"No, that's finding a loop hole." This time I bit his jaw line and he flips us over and presses a gently kiss to my lips. "Hey!" I protest.

"And this is called capturing you and winning." He kisses me again and I refuse to kiss him back. "Come on, you're killing me here." He pulls away watching my eyes and I reach up and kiss his nose. "That's all I get?" He pouts and I flip us over again so I'm straddling his hips and holding his arms above his head. I bend my head down to his lips and he leans up but I pull away, he groans.

"Peeta, my friend," I look up and Peeta strains his head to look back at Finnick, hanging out his window. "You've got yourself a power struggle!"

"There's no struggle!" He calls back and rolls us again but before he stops I push and we roll again so I'm still on top.

"Hahaha! Nice one, Katniss!" Finnick calls to me. Peeta pulls himself up using his stomach muscles that tense beautifully and leans his face to me, when he's about ten centimeters from my lips I roll my hips against his erection and his mouth drops open and groans loudly. "Dude! Duuuude!" Finick is practically bouncing up and down. "Who'd have thought!" I roll my hips again and its too much for Peeta. He rolls me back and stands up, my legs wrapped around his waist and arm around his neck. "Wait! Don't do anything! I need my phone!"

"Pervert!" We both shout and laugh. Peeta tries to kiss me and I turn my head away.

"You better not be doing anything!" Finnick's muffled voice. Peeta strides to his cabin and when we're inside he pushes my back against a nearby wall. He slams his lips to mine and it takes a lot of self control to not kiss back.

"Kiss me god damnit, Katniss!" His tongue slips in my mouth and I bite it gently. "Argggh! Jesus!" He's striding again and I'm pushed against the front door. "Kiss me!" He demands and I purse my lips together, he kisses my neck and my eyes roll slightly. "I'll make you kiss me, baby." He murmurs and starts to suck my neck gently then rougher. My eyes roll again and he kisses my lips, still I don't respond. He pulls me from the door and carries me halfway up the stairs before laying my back down on the stairs. "Katniss." His voice is begging and I stand my ground as his kisses move to between my breast, my lips part but I close them quickly. We're up again and now I'm pressed against Peeta's door. "Please kiss me Katniss." He asks as he tightens his grip on my bum. I pull his head towards mine and kiss him gently, then roughly. Then I ask for access to his mouth by running my tongue along his lip, he opens up, our tongues dance beautifully.

"A bit more erotica, please." We spin our heads to Finnick, who's pointing his phone at us. Peeta opens his door, walks us in then slams it. I unlatch my legs and slide down his body until I'm standing.

"Katniss..." Peeta whispers as I wiggle out my shorts. I tug his waistband down. "Are yo-are you sure?" He asks while I slide my hand in his boxers and feel him.

"Yes." I whisper in his ear and he picks me up again then lays me gently on his bed, his eyes roam over my body before he lowers himself ontop of me. "Oh god Peeta." I moan as he kisses my neck and pushes his hand under my back and unclasps my bra. He stops kissing me to slide my bra off my arms and then I pull him back down to me, his lips on my breast. "Oh Peeta." I bend my legs to hook my toes in his boxers and push them down, his hands quickly make my legs bend again as he sits up. He runs a finger over my panties and I whimper. "Please. Peeta." I pant and his eyes sparkle.

"You're so wet, Katniss." He says in awe as he pushes the fabric aside and I feel the air hit me. His finger touches my gently and I push my hips against him. "Patient, Katniss." I can hear the need in his own voice as he pulls the material down my legs to make me entirely naked for him. He lowers his body back over me and I pull his mouth to mine. His right hand drifts down the side of my body, down the outside of my right leg to my knee and then up the inside of my leg and rubs me, I cry out and he slides a finger into me. I clutch his body as another finger enters me and he pumps gently, then faster.

"Ohmygod, Peeta!" I almost yell. He kisses my neck gently. I start to rub his erection with my hand and he groans. "Now, Peeta, please!" I beg him, he removes his fingers and lines himself up to me. I feel his tip and I cry out. His hands hold my hips, his face buring into the bed next to my face and Peeta moans loudly as he flexes slightly so I close around his head.

"Condom, Peeta!" Finnick yells through the wall and Peeta pulls out quickly.

"Shit! Jesus christ, Katniss!" He lifts his head and he is red with a vein throbbing in his temple. "I'll be right back." He kisses me and stands up reluctantly and leaves the room. I hear him talk to Finnick quietly and Finnick laugh. I climb under the cover just as Peeta walks back in tearing the not so little packet. He rolls the condom down himself and climbs back on top of me.

"Just get inside me, Peeta." My voice is thick with need and he buries his face in my neck. He pushed into me slowly, and I cry out. I clench unvoluntarily and whimper.

"Katniss, relax, baby, calm down, its okay, let me in." He whispers and then pushes again, he pushes and I grabs his hips and pull him into me. Pain floods my body and I scream. "Katniss?!" Peeta asks frantically.

"It hurts! Peeta! It hurts." Peeta pulls out and looks down. "Peeta! Why does it hurt!" I writhe in pain.

"Katniss, you- you haven't-you aren't..." He stutters and I grasp my stomach.

"Peeta!" I scream.

"You're a virgin Katniss!" He says hurriedly.

**_A/N: I totally heard the voice of Hagrid from Harry Potter in the last line and it totally cracked me up._**


	11. Chapter 11

_******A/N: I really didn't like this chapter and I could totally hear my friend Harry saying "You don't like it? Pass the damn thing here and I'll do it for you! write it from the heart, baby, not the head!" but he's not here to say it anymore so i just uploaded it to see what you guys say, so review!**_

_**Chapter eleven**_

I writhe in pain on his bed, the pain running through my veins as he bangs on the wall.

"Finnick! Please!" Peeta shouts and his door opens.

"I heard you the first twen..." He mumbles.

"She's a virgin!" Peeta almost shouts at him.

"Ohhhhh, Gale's a dirty liar! Shock horror!" He giggles. "What's the problem Peeta?" He asks confused.

"Katniss pulled me into her! Tugged! I-i slammed into her! Entirely!" Peeta rushes the words out well I curl in a ball with my hands between my legs.

"Ouch." Finnick says sincerely. "Peeta, she's going to be in more pain if you don't get back inside her."

"What! No!" Peeta rubs my back.

"She's gotta get use to you, in other words her bodies basically running around screaming 'what the fuck just happened! Pain! Send her pain! Put her defence up! Heuston we have a problem!'" Finnick makes a panicked voice. "Is she bleeding?" Finnick asks.

"Yes!" Peeta answers.

"What!" I scream.

"Katniss," Finnick adresses me. "Once your body realises Peeta isn't hurting you, it'll realise it's good, he feels good."

"Get out!" I whimper suddenly and he leaves. "Peeta, please, just make it stop." I'm crying and sobbing and he rolls on top of my, kissing me tenderly, over my face and neck and shoulders. "Please." I sob in to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss." His erection presses against me and I squeeze my eyes shut. He enters me carefully and it feels like he's burning my walls. He pulls out slightly then pushes back in, each time he pulls out its further and eventually I start to make little grunts each time he's pushed fully into me. "Better?" He murmurs and I nod. He carries on and kisses my forehead once.

"Peeta," he runs his hands up and down my side. "Faster." I whisper. His hand stops on my thigh and grips me, firmly but gently. His thrusts get faster and I cry out his name. I open my eyes and watch his brow furrow and his jaw becomes slack, then his eyes roll in his head so far I can only see the whites as his eyelids flutter. He stills inside me, frightened to pull out so I push his hips, I burn suddenly and gasp. He looks at me, worried and I manage a smile before my eyes close shut.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a strange bed, the bed sheets are blue instead of dusty pink and I'm naked. I turn my head and see a photo frame on the bed side table so I reach for it and study it.

The photograph is old, of a young man with bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes and a solid jaw just like Peeta's. He's stood in an apron that says "Mellark's" on and he's holding a small child, who's in blue dungarees and a brown t-shirt, on his hip. The small child I instantly recognise as Peeta. To the left of the man, another boy is stood holding little Peeta's hand and beaming. His hair is blonde but not as striking as Peeta's or his father's. The boy is wearing an oversized bakers hat with "Mellark's" printed on it. Then my eyes are drawn to the other side of the man. A taller boy is stood with his hands in his pockets with a forced smile. His hair is mousey brown and his eyes are dark. His face is rounded and he's wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. If I look really closely at the t-shirt, small letters of "Mellark's" is printed on the breast. The family is stood in front of a baker shop with big letters saying Mellark's across the top. I smile at little Peeta.

"My favourite photograph of me." I jump and Peeta is sat in the corner of the room in an armchair painting on a canvas that is fixed into an easel in front of him.

"You look so much like your Dad." He smiles broadly and I laugh. "That's the exact smile!" Peeta's smile fades and he turns away from me, back to the painting.

"How do you, err, how do you feel?" He asks whilst gently stroking his paintbrush on the canvas. I blush thinking about earlier today and shuffle so I'm sitting in the bed with the duvet around me. I put the photograph back and pick up a smaller one.

It's of Peeta at about thirteen, he's in a black t-shirt with the big letters of Mellark's on the back and in dark jeans. His body is facing away from the camera but his head is turned to face the camera. He's smiling broadly, flour in his hair and on his face as he works on something on the work top. On the bum of his jeans he has two big flour hand prints and I laugh.

"I may need to steal this picture." I smile.

"I'm eleven in it! I'm a baby practically!" Peeta exclaims but he doesn't turn away from the canvas.

"Eleven?! I thought you were thirteen! You look older!" I laugh and he stays silent.

"Katniss, how do you feel?" He asks again and I put the photograph back down.

"Fine! You?" I look around Peeta's room. There are a lot of photographs but I notice not a single one with his mother in.

"Why are you hiding your body from me?" His voice is quiet. I look down and sure enough, the duvet is surrounding me. I kick it back.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Peeta!" I exclaim and he turns quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" His eyes searching.

"I've bloodied your sheets!" There's quite a bit of blood dried into the blue sheet and I blush. Peeta's shoulders drop as he relaxes.

"It's okay, I'll soak them." Peeta mutters and I can't help thinking about why he'd know to soak the sheets to get rid of blood stains. "You can jump in the shower, Katniss. If you want." I nod and he stands up.

"I can do it, Peeta. Thank you." He hesitates then sits back down, he rests his elbow on the arm of the chair and cups his chin with his hand. As I stand up I feel like a huge weight in my stomach has dropped and it takes me a minute to move, I'm pretty sure I'm hobbling and I stick my tongue out at Peeta who smiles slightly.

I debate on closing the bathroom door and eventually click it shut and then lock it as quietly as I can, feeling guilty. I had crossed the room naked with blood between my legs and Peeta had been in jogging bottoms and no top. I had the right to lock the door for my privacy.

The shower was easy to use and soon I was watching the water mix with the blood and become pink as it glugged down the drain. I pulled the tatty braid out of my hair and closed my eyes as the water flooded over me.

My mind flashed with the image of Peeta's strong jaw hanging slack, his eyes rolling in his head and that deep little moan he had released. Thinking about it, I'm pretty sure he was restraining himself. He had been so careful and gentle, even when he got faster he was making sure he hit me softly inside. I started to consider how much more he could do. I could see Peeta being a rough but caring lover - I really wanted to see this Peeta.

I considered the way his naked body looked when he walked as I lathered his body wash on myself. The way almost every part of his body tensed on each step. It was in this shower I took him in my mouth. His size had scared me but it felt right in my mouth.

As I shut off the water there was a knock on Peeta's door, I could hear muffled voices and then Peeta's loud laughter. Assuming it was Finnick I raided Peeta's washing bin and pulled out the least dirty looking t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. I unlocked the door and stepped out as I roughed my hair up in the towel. I stopped short.

Peeta was back in his armchair but Delly was sat in his lap. Not on his lap, in it. She fit perfectly against him, her curved bum fitting perfectly against the curve of his thighs and stomach. He was painting with his arm around her waist as she watched the strokes. My heart stopped as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder blade. Peeta's eyes closed slowly and Delly ran her fingers over the hand he was holding the paintbrush with. I backed into the bathrom and closed the door silently, then made a mixture of noises and opened the door loudly.

Just as I thought, Peeta was now stood up looking out his window while Delly was on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Katniss!" Delly chimed, smiling at me.

"Hey." I smiled

"So I'll see you for dinner, Peet?" She asked and my stomach twitched at her calling him Peet.

"Yep, definitely. No problem, haha." Peeta laughed nervously and showed her out the room. "Katniss..." He started but then stopped.

"Yes, Peeta?" I acted oblivious and carried on drying my hair. "Cat got your tongue?" I said sweetly and he frowned at me.

"Don't be like that." He said quietly.

"Be like what?" I asked innocently. His eyes flicked to the armchair.

"I know you saw." He started to pull the sheets off his bed.

"Saw what? Did I miss something?" I asked and brushed my hair. "Like you cuddling up to your ex? Oh, yeah I did say that actually." I hissed at him and he threw a pillow case to the floor.

"Don't say it like that. You slept with Gale remember." He shook the cover off his duvet.

"Yes, and I struggled out of his arms as soon as I could." He looked at me then looked away. "You can't say that can you?" I started braiding my hair as Peeta pulled the sheet from the matress.

"I wasn't in a bed with her." He said roughly.

"Right, you were letting her stroke your hand while you pressed your head against her!" My voice was rising.

"We're friends. Don't expect me to drop everything for you, Katniss. Why are you so angry about this? It was friendly. That's how I used to paint back home." He kicked all the sheets into a corner.

"I'm angry because it worked!" He looked up frowning. "It was like you were two jigsaw pieces that fit perfectly." His frown deepened. "She was so comfortable against you and you didn't even consider how I'd feel."

"We aren't together, Katniss!" He shouted and I jumped.

"So what are we?" I asked quietly.

"We're fun! Summer fun remember! Then you go back to Gale and I go back with Delly." He was breathing heavily and I started to move towards the door. I sent him a shrug.

"Cool." I added before leaving. It feels like I'm constantly fighting him. As I leave Peeta's room I hear a smash coming from Finnick's room. I know on his door hastily. Another smash so I burst in, he's throwing two lamps at a wall. ""Finnick!" He growls and kicks the bed.

"Fuck, Katniss, fuck!" He growls and I rush to him.

"What's wrong? Finnick?" I ask him, one hand on his cheek.

"You don't fucking care do you! It's all lies for you, isn't it!" He's pinned me against the wall. He hands on the wall either side of my head.

"What's going on?" I ask truly bafffled.

"They've put her away again, they've put Annie back into the ausylum for fuck sake! I should be with her!" Tears are streaming down his face and I wrap my arms around his neck. He stands up straight so that my feet are off the ground and he wraps his arms around me. "I should be with her! She hates it! She isn't crazy! My baby isn't crazy!" He sobs into my hair and my heart breaks for Finnick. I have to admit I feel weird, my feet dangling as he holds my up but I find comfort in his strength as he holds me up.

**_A/N: So I just got a lot of my mocks back and I am underachieving by two grades. My form tutor sat me down and told me that I have to live for myself and Harry now he's gone and I told her to fuck off. After school detention tomorrow for an hour gahhhhhhhhh. REVIEWS!_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_******A/N: I am underachieving in everything except English right now! Woo! and i'm barely scraping by with and an A* in english so haha, help me out! Review and help me get better and cheer me up!**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

"Everything okay?" Peeta says tightly from the doorway. "I heard crashing and then it went quiet like half hour ago."

"We're fine." I mumble, Finnick releases me and locks himself in the bathroom. "Don't look at me like that Peeta. He's upset. And it isn't like you rushed over, half hour ago you heard him." Peeta's now wearing shined shoes with fitted black trousers and a very dark, blue shirt tucked into his trousers with a slim black tie.

"Should I stay with him?" He asks, tapping his heel to make a loud tap noise.

"I don't think so. Dinner with Delly?" I ask and he nods, I must have been with Finnick for longer than I realised. "I'll walk you."

Halfway between our cabins I start giggling.

"What?" Peeta asks me, smiling.

"I'm in your dirty clothes and you're in fancy clothes." I lift a hand to my mouth and try to stifle my laugh as we get to the cabin door. Peeta reaches out and pulls my hand away, watching me laugh. Of course, my laugh dies out when I look at him still holding my hand loosely. He steps forward, his shoes tapping. His face bends towards mine.

"Just for fun." He whispers just before my lips, I nod and then kiss him. One solitary peck and then our mouths are attacking each other. Peeta pushes me back so my back's against the wooden logs and I reach up and curl my fingers into the stiff collar of his shirt. His hands are moving forwards and back from my hips to my bum and I let out a moan. Then I let my right hand trail down, holding Peeta's tie to his belt where I slip my index finger in between the leather belt and his trousers and run it along his hips as far as I can go. Suddenly, he's gripping my bum and lifting and my legs and arms instinctively wrap around him. He pulls his lips away, panting for breath, his right arm holding me up as his left arm opens the cabin door and he peaks in and then proceeds to trot me to my room.

We're kissing frantically again and our tongues are duelling, I unknot his tie and pull one end roughly so the other whips round his neck then falls free and I flick the tie to my bed. His hands roam up his shirt I'm wearing and traces my boobs. Each button I undo I kiss the skin I just revealed and halfway down his chest he tugs the top off my body. When all the buttons are undone I slide my hands over his shoulder and down his arms and that beautiful shirt falls to the floor. He's lifting me again and then laying me down on my bed. I admire his body thoroughly, his trousers hang low on his hips and my gaze lowers so I can see the large bulge, I bite my lap.

"Oh god, Katniss." Peeta murmurs as he kneels on my bed. He grabs a handful of the material of his jogging bottoms I'm wearing and pulls down. They're so big the bottoms practically fall off me and soon I'm naked and he's leaning down over my face. His lips press to my mouth and I quickly allow his tongue access. His tongue was slow and relaxed while my tongue was pushy and eager for him. I felt his hips slowly push down until his bulge was pressing against me. His hips moved very slightly and I let out a moan, Peeta buried his face against my neck and his mouth started to suck gently. I reached up held his hips, pulling them until he was pressing against my body, he was pressed against in the perfect spot that made me stomach tighten and a cry escaped my lips. Peeta's head raised and his eyes sparkled as he watched my face. A smirk crossed his lips as he rolled his hips and I cried out his name while he smirked some more.

"Peeta... Please." I whimpered and his eyes widened, he rolled his hips again and my legs trembled and my stomach tightened again. Peeta's hand rubbed on my stomach which caused my mouth to fall open.

"You're nearly there, baby." Peeta said amazed, his eyes were twinkling more and he rolled his hips over and over with more pressure until I cried out loudly, my whole body burned deeply and Peeta groaned, I felt a huge flood of relief and warmth between my legs as I cried out his name. When my eyes opened again Peeta's eyes were rolling and his jaw was slack open, a smile playing on his lips. He continued to press against me and I felt him soften against me.

"You just came!" I exclaimed, my voice hoarse. He smirked as his bright blue eyes twinkled.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"In your pants!" I could feel the huge smile on my lips and he kissed my forehead.

"I wear boxers, not pants, Katniss. But yes." He bent down and kissed me, my mouth moving against his slowly when there was a knock at my door.

"Katniss, have you heard from Peeta?" Delly called through the door, he continued to kiss me. "Can I come in?" The dor opened and I broke away from Peeta's lips.

"No! No!" The door quickly closed again.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" Her voice became high.

"No! Yes! I'm fine!" I called stuttering as Peeta nibbled my collar bone. The vein in his temple throbbing prominently, I ran a thumb over it.

"Are you sure? You sound... distracted." Delly calls, Peeta smirks and moves his hand between my legs.

"Sorry, yeah I am." I say, I lift my hand and run my hand through the back of Peeta's blonde hair.

"Well can I come in and talk to you?" The handle pushed down again.

"No! I-I'm naked!" I call out as Peeta slips a finger inside me suddenly, I gasp, still sensitive after my orgasm.

"You are so damn wet." Peeta whispers into my ear and then starts nibbling the lobe as he circles his finger inside me.

"Oh, oh! Katniss! You should have said!" Delly laughs outside.

"Sorry, I was embarrassed!" I call just wanting her to leave, my hands now running over Peeta's shoulder blades.

"Oh you shouldn't be embarrassed, Katniss! Everyone does it!" Another one of Peeta's fingers slide in and I clench around him. "Everyone masturbates, Katniss!" Peeta guffaws and I slam my hand to his mouth but his laughter is still loud. "Anyway, if you see Peeta, can you tell him that Sam's already here!"

"Yeah and tell him," a deep males voice comes through the door. "He's the worst wing man in the world and if he doesn't hurry his ass up I'm going to burn his recipe book!" Peeta pulled his fingers from me and I sighed, he wiped his fingers on my thigh and moved away from me. I watched as he unbuckled his belt and lowered his trousers then pulled on his shirt, buttoned it up and tucked it in before buckling his trousers again. I retrieved my clothes that were really Peeta's and by the time I was dressed, Peeta had his tie done and was looking at a photograph.

"That's your Dad and your Mum?" He asks and I stand next to him.

"Yeah, their wedding day." I look at the picture carefully.

"Your Dad is very handsome, Katniss. You look like him." He puts the photograph down.

"Was. He died." I feel Peeta's hand on the small of my back.

"I'm sorry. Prim looks like your Mum." He says, I stare at her face in the photograph.

"Looked." I snarl at my Mum.

"Your mum's dead?" Peeta asks and instantly my guards up, I move away from him.

"No." I say firmly. "She's at home, sleeping."

"You said looked, as in past tense. How do you know she's sleeping?" Peeta questions me.

"She dyed her hair." I say like a machine.

"Her face structures the same." Peeta pushes.

"Her face got remodelled." I'm digging myself a bigger hole and I know it.

"I thought you had no money." Peeta just keeps pushing me.

"She had a sponsor."

"Why? What happened?" He knows. He's probably working for the Social.

"A car accident." I say coldly.

"And a sponsor paid for her remodelling." He asks. He looks younger than he actually is. He could be in his twenties trying to get me and Prim into care.

"I've already said that!" I snap at him and he studies me.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me about your mum?" He looks at me and I picture Gale holding my face.

**"You can't tell, Catnip! They'll take you! They'll take you and Prim and they'll split you up! You'll never see her again!" Gale stares at my face as I hold the phone.**

**"But she's hungry! They'll feed her at least!" I say urgently.**

**"Yeah they'll feed her and bully her and beat her and rape her!"**

**"No! I won't let them!" I slam down the phone.**

**"That's it! We can look after her together! I have a plan Katniss! And you and Prim are in it!" His eyes grew wide with ambition and I knew I was won over.**

"You should go, Peeta. They're waiting for you." I say forcefully. They're probably his backup team, worming their way in and then pulling Prim away from me.

"What just happened, Katniss? I have no idea what's going on!" Peeta looked honest, could I trust him? I swore to Gale I'd never tell anyone, ever. That means not telling Peeta. But, Peeta's been here for me when I've needed him and Gale's lied to me out of jealousy. Surely, Peeta can't be working for the social services. "Katniss, please, what is going on?" He's holding me face between his hands, his shoulders hunched, his eyebrows raised in concern and his eyes flitting between my eyes.

"Can I trust you?" I ask him quietly.

"Of course you can!" What if I'm right though, they'll take Prim away from me and I'll never see her again.

"My mum's dead." I whisper and he looks confused.

"So who do you live with?" If I see the social, Prim and I will run. We'll run away, we're both fast enough.

"Gale and Prim." His thumbs brush under my eyes as he waits for me to explain. "Both my parents are dead but I can't let Prim be taken away from me so we pretend mum's still alive. No one knows Peeta. You can't tell." I hold his wrists as he holds my face, looking at him desperately. "I'll lose her, Peeta. I can't lose her! She's all I've got left!"

"I would never do something that would hurt you, Katniss. I'd never do it on purpose." He pulls my face to him and I press my head to his chest as his hands rub my back.

"Alright, that's it! I swear to god!" Delly is shouting and she charges into my room. Peeta and I jump away from each other. "You weren't even having sex! Oh my god! Stop being an arsehole and get down here, Peeta."

"Yeah, sorry Delly." He follows her, he looks at me with his finger and thumb punched over his lips, he pulls his finger and thumb to the other side of his mouth and locks it before throwing me the key. Then he's gone.

I just broke a promise to Gale that could mean I never see my little sister again and she could be abused by monsters.

What the hell is Peeta Mellark doing to me?


	13. Chapter 13

_******A/N: I just applied for college and feeling glum and nervous so review please! Tell me what you like and don't like! You must have some opinions.**_

_**Chapter thirteen**_

When I open my eyes it's still dark, I check the alarm clock on my bedside table and see it's only five in the morning. The light from the alarm clock is lighting up a photograph of Prim and I smile at her.

I slip out of bed and smile because I'm wearing Peeta's clothes still. I pull on a pair of boots and pull a jumper on.

I close my door as quietly as I can and creep down the stairs, I almost burst out laughing when I see Delly, Peeta and I'm guessing Sam slumped at the dining table. As I creep over I see all the cans of beer and a couple of bottles of wine and I roll my eyes.

"Guys, go up to bed." I say in a hushed voice. I rub Peeta's back and he mumbles. "Peeta, get up." I say and he jumps up and backs away. I jump too.

"Nonono, please. Not tonight. I don't feel good, mum please." He begs and I'm startled.

"Peeta, baby." My voice comes out shocked and I see him rub his face with his hands.

"Katniss?" He asks, peeking through his fingers, I can only see because of the so when he starts to walk towards me he stumbles into the chair. "I think I drank too much." He mutters, holding the back of the chair.

"Come here, I've got you." I step to his right side and pull his right arm around my shoulders, holding that hand with my right hand and then I hook my left arm around his waist.

"If you've shot a touch I can okay to my room." He mutters, slurring and I giggle.

"I have no idea what you just said to me, but you're staying in my room tonight." I tell him as we climb the stairs one by one, Peeta missing almost every step with at least one of his feet. "Peeta?"

"Mmm?" His eyes are closed and I smile, pulling him into my room.

I untangle myself from him as I pull back my bed covers and then catch him just in time before he falls to the floor.

"Woah, Peeta!" He opens one eye then closes I again. I use my left to arm to steady him as I unbuckle his belt, his trousers fall slighty and then I push them down further.

"Katnishhh," he slurs as I sit him on my bed. "You know you're weally weally shexy." He smirks with his eyes closed and I kiss his nose then I untie his fancy shoes and slip them off his feet. "I mean, sheerwioushly, your sho bootifully too." I pull his trousers off his feet and fold them before laying them next to his shoes. "And you, and your jusht like weally weally carewing." I look into his unfocused eyes as I untie the sleek back tie round his neck. "Like you put on thish bwavado that you mean and a boolly." He yawns as I pull the tie from around his neck and wrap it round my hand before placing it next to his trousers. "But I fink you've did evewyfing you done for Pwim." He nods and I try not to laugh, he sounds like a toddler, his voice has gone high and its like he has a lisp. I undo the buttons on his shirt. "Don't hit me when I shay dis, but not all foshter homez are dat bad. My dads foshtered a boy my age. Our age. And he's gonna be outta the shyshtem shoon and den Evan shaid he shaid he's gonna work in an offish." I unbutton his cuffs and he sighs.

"Peeta, no one likes to foster two girls. They'd split us up and then I couldn't protect Prim." I pull his shirt of his body with some struggle because his body has gone into shut down.

"You don't know dat, my dad would foshter two girlsh. And you could live wiv me. And I'd show you how to make bwed and we would be okayay." He smiles and my heart tugs.

"That wouldn't happen, Peeta. I'd be your foster sibling and there must be some rules about that or something." I push him back so he's laying down and tuck him in.

"Can I buy yoo somefink?" He asks and I frown as I brush the hair off his forehead.

"I don't need anything." I reply and he looks at me deeply, trying to keep those blue spheres on me.

"You need new shoes." He smiles and I smile too. Its true, I have the boots I'm wearing and a pair of ratty trainers. "I'd like buy them for yoo pwease." His eyes flutter shut and I watch him for a minute then stand up and leave the room.

Delly and sam are still asleep at the table so I pick up one of the wine bottles and bang it down on the table, they both jump out of their skin.

"Go to bed." I tell them and they nod and head for Delly's room.

I don't know why, but I want to swim. I want to swim in the lake so that's where I head. The gate is closed and I heave myself over the top. There's a faint splash that sounds close but is quiet and I frown. There are ripples in the water where and old oak tree is and I cautiously walk over there.

I circle the tree and see no one so stare at the water, a bubble pops and I pick up a stone and throw it in the one where the bubble popped from. Something springs from the water and I jump back.

"Ow!" A deep voice yells and I try to look but am blinded by the water spraying from the copper hair in front of me.

"Finnick?!" I exclaim and he looks at me.

"Katniss! What the hell are you doing here!" Before I answer he butts in. "Why did you throw a stone at me!" We burst out laughing. "Are you getting in or what?" I stare at him and he dives under the water. I ask myself what the hell I'm doing when I strip naked and dive into the water, Finnick surfaces just after me about a metre away, we're treading water. "You're naked." He looks down at my body with a rised eyebrow. I notice then that the water is pretty clear.

"So are you." I say and he smiles and bobs closer.

"The difference is I thought I'd be alone," he flicks his hair. "You knew I'd be in the water." He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Why are you in the lake, anyway?" I ask him and he disappears under water for a second. I should feel uncomfortable in case his eyes are open but I don't. He reappears.

"It's a great way to meet girls." He laughs and I laugh. "Why did you come to the lake?" We're both bobbing around.

"I felt like it." I answer and he raises his eyebrows.

"Come on now. You've seen me crying and throwing things around my room and I've seen you at both of your most vulnerable stages."

"When have you seen me vulnerable?" My guard is up and he tucks a pieace of hair behind my ear.

"Don't be hostile, its not a good look on you." He's quiet for a second. "When Peeta took your virginity and when you thought you'd lost Prim." He answers my question and I scowl. "I lied. Every look is a good look on Katniss Everdeen." My scowl is replaced with shock and he cocks his head to the side. "What?" He asks innocently.

"You're flirting with me." I mumble, Finnick considers this then smiles.

"I'm observing you." He grins.

"Why?" I ask, my arms getting tired for flapping in the water to keep my afloat. Finnick senses this and his hands hold my bare hips as his kicking legs keep us both up. "How are you doing this?" I ask confused.

"I like it." My eyes trail across his broad shoulders. "And in answer to your other question, I'm a good swimmer."

"Finnick..." I mutter as I feel him drifting me towards him.

"Is it bad if I want to kiss you?" I nod and he frowns. "Can I do it anyway?" I shake my head. "Why?"

"You're with Annie." I remind him and he sighs deeply.

"I can't remember the last time I've kissed her. I love her, but..."

"There shouldn't be a but in love." I tell him and he smiles sadly.

"There's always a but. And this but is that she hasn't recognised me in five months." I swallow.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask him and he studies my eyes.

"No." And then we kissed. It was a soft peck and then I pulled away. "Do you want me to apologise?" He asks me.

"I was the one that kissed you." I tell him as I study his eyes, the moonlight bouncing off him.

"I kissed you back." He leans towards me again and I kiss him, this kiss is longer. "Is this going to happen again?" He asks and I open my eyes.

"What would you do if I said yes?" He cocks his head.

"Walk you to your cabin and be here tomorrow night."

"What would you do if I said no?" He pulls me closer to him and my hands rest on his shoulders.

"Ask if I can take you right here." It's something he shouldn't have said, I can tell by the way his eyes move frantically but, I honestly don't know what it means.

"What does that mean?" I ask shyly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." He says and I nod. We both swim back to the bank and face away from. Each other. I fell his close proximity and am about to turn when his hands hold my hips from behind.

"Finnick..." I murmur. His hands move across and down so they ran down my thighs. His face nuzzles my neck.

"You want to me to tell you what I meant when I said I'd take you?" He whispers in my ear. I nod and he steps closer. As small gasp escapes my lips when I feel his erection press against me.

"Tell me." I whisper. His hands move so they're holding my hips again.

"If you had said no to seeing me again and said yes to letting me take you, I would have pulled you against me in the water. I would have kissed you and you would have let me slide my tongue into your mouth, gently. I would have pulled your legs around my waist and let my erection float against you. I would have pulled your hips slowly towards me and my erection would have slid into your body slowly, making a gushing feel as I pushed the water out of you. I would have moved us to the bank, without moving out of you and I would have caressed your body as I thrusted into you pretty roughly so you were clinging to my body, your legs wrapped around my waist, pulling my further into you. Then I would have pulled out and I would have masturbated a few seconds until I came over your breasts and you cried out in deep orgasm." My breathing was labour and every muscle in my body was moving against his erection as he slowly rubbed himself up and down my back. I'm pretty sure I was so wet I was dripping down my legs. "Would you like that?" Finnick asked gently as I pushed against him until his erection was rubbing against the back of my thighs.

"Yes." I answered simply and he kissed my neck. His phone rang suddenly and he moved away from me.

"Hello? Peeta." I turned to him, he was facing away from me as I pulled Peeta's jogging bottoms back on my body. And then his t shirt and my jumper. "I'm just out and about." Finnick said vaguely. "I saw her a few minutes ago in the lake. I have no idea Peeta. Why don't you sober up and have a nap and then I'm sure she'll be there." He hung up the phone and pulled his shorts on.

"Is he still at mine." I ask Finnick as he slips his feet into a worn pair of blue convers and picks up his t shirt.

"Yeah, he called off Delly's phone. Concerned about where you were." Finnick turned to me and I let my eyes fall over his body. He was less bulky as Peeta and his six pack looked tighter. He has a happy trail from his belly button into his shorts and the way his shorts hung meant I could see his pelvic muscle. "Enjoying the view, Katniss." He smirked at me.

"Yes, I was. I should go." He nods and we start walking.

Just before we got to my cabin, Finnick's hand rested on my bum, he squeezed gently and then I slipped in through the back of the cabin up into my room.

**_A/N: I'm trying out a new story line here so really, tell me what you think!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_******A/N: Let me know what you think of F/K?!**_

_**Chapter fourteen**_

When I slipped into my room Peeta was sat at the edge of my bed holding a cup of coffee. He saw my and jumped up, nearly spilling the coffee that was so strong I could smell it from here.

"Jesus, Kat! Where have you been?" He slams the coffee on my bedside table and rushes to me. "I've been going out of my damn mind with worry!" Peeta wraps me in his arms and I nuzzle his neck, wanting the comfort of him. "Are you okay?!" His voice has taken a protective tone as if he's ready to jump anyone who's touched me.

"I just-don't let go of me please." I say quietly. I don't know what the hell I'm thinking with Finnick. He's one of Peeta's bestfriends, I don't even have a crush on him. I'm just curious.

"Where were you, Kat?" He asks as he continues to hold me.

"I went to the lake and was just walking around. I'm okay Peeta, I just missed you is all." He sighs into my neck and pulls back. His nose teases against mine before he kisses me. Its completely different to Finnick. Finnick is just an experiment, getting to know what it's like. Peeta's...something else. Just for fun. I love the feel of Peeta, his skin, his hair, him. Because I love this I slip my hands into the back of his boxers and he sighs. I'm not sure what I'm doing back there but I sure as hell like Peeta's reaction. He nuzzles my neck carefully and starts walking backwards. He sits down on the bed and I slowly kneel either side of him, his hands run up my thighs over his jogging bottoms.

"I thought I told you, you are too damn sexy in my clothes." He tells me while smiling.

"Yeah, then take them off me." He looks up at me, his eyes glinting, I think he's about to say those three words so I say them quickly to be first. "Just for fun." He hesitates, looking at my eyes and I swallow. "What?" I question him and he shakes his head.

"I don't have a condom." He says quickly and I groan which causes his hips to flex against me.

"I'll go find one." I say quickly and hop off his lap and out into the corridor.

I knock on each of the girls' doors until I have one and the girl mumbles at me to be more careful and remember the cabin meet is in just over an hour so get ready, I thank her and hurry back to Peeta.

He's laid back on my bed, his erection making a tent in his loose boxers, I smile and strip my clothes and straddle his thighs. He looks shocked and amused.

"Well someone has gathered a wonderful amount of confidence recently." He mutters as I go on all fours to kiss him.

"You've awakened me, Peeta Mellark." I tell him and he laughs, making his chest vibrate. "I'd like to do new things with you, Peeta." His face because serious. He studies me as I kiss each of nipples and he hisses. I roll my hips against him and he pushes up against me, I can feel how hard he is against me and I tremble.

"You're amazing Katniss." He mumbles as I pull the waist band of his checked boxers down, his erection springs free and I'm desperate for him. He's watching my face as I fondle him, pulling him to me and away for me. I wrap my hand around his tip and push down his whole length, when I get to the bottom I want to touch his balls but I'm nervous. I'll do it with Finnick. He'll show me how.

"Do you want me, Peeta?" I ask him as I slowly tear the foil wrapper, he groans and puts his hands on the bed and pushes up so he is sat up, I quickly push him back down. He seems shocked and I'm nervous again. Finnick needs to show me these things. I slip the condom over him then move off him so I'm laying back on the bed. "Fuck me, Peeta." I murmur and he seems dissappointed but doesn't miss a beat. In no time he's between my legs, and then inside me. I moan loudly and he starts pulling out. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him further into me like Finnick had said I would do with him.

"Fucking hell, Kat." He moaned into ear and pulled in and out of me softly.

"I told you to fuck me Peeta. Not Make love to me." He pulls his head away and studies my face. He watches my eyes as he slides his right arm into the creviss behind my knee and brings my knee up so I'm wide open for him. I'm about to tell him those three words again when he slams into me and I gasp his name. He's out then in and I can barely catch my breath. He kisses my nose gently as his hips flex forwards and backwards, firing his erection right into me. He's my exact size so each time his tip hits my end wall, his base is against my opening. Its an amazing idea that he fills me perfectly. My eyes flutter closed as his whole body starts to move up and down my body. His face is getting redder and that lovely vein is starting to appear in his temple.

"Fuck!" He shouts and I'm amazed at how he is moving against my, my legs starts to tingle as he slams harder and I come suddenly, unexpectedly. As my eyes open, Peeta's eyes are rolling and his jaw is slack. I love his come face. "You're going to be the death of me Katniss." He murmurs as he pulls out of me. A sheen of sweat over his body.

"You've fucked before, Peeta." I remind him and sit up.

"Not like that. I still- I'm still..." He trails off and I look at him.

"What Peeta?" I ask, loving the look of need on his face as his fingers touch the wet spot on the bed I emptied myself on.

"I want you again." He mutters and I lay down.

"So take me again." I tell him and he looks at me, shocked.

"But you've only just started sex and I don't want to hurt you, Kat." He makes excuses. But he's climbing on top of my body again. "You're going to kill me." He mutters again as he fills me up.

Peeta took longer the second time, he wanted it to be longer he told me but as he pulled out his phone rang, it was Delly telling him to move our arses because Cinna was in a faul mood and we were ten minutes late. Peeta swore and pulled on his trousers and blue shirt and black shoes, he knotted his tie around my bed post as I pulled on my jeans, and old check shirt and my boots. We realised we hadn't even looked in the mirror but we could hear Cinna shouting when we were on the steps so tried to creep in.

Every single person in the cabin turned to look at Peeta and I.

"Nice of you two to join us!" Cinna shouted and I was petrified, Peeta reached for my hand and took us to a pair of free seats in front of Finnick and Delly. "Well, Peeta, I must say what a lovely out fit you have on! Almost as if you were wearing it last night to a dinner party!" Cinna's voice was mock excitable and Peeta's hand rubbed the small of my back as we watched Cinna prance around, pretending to laugh at how wonderful teenagers were and how many mistakes we would make. Peeta leaned backwards on his chair and inclined his head to Finnick.

"What's wrong with him?" Peeta whispered.

"No idea, maybe he got dumped by his girlfriend." Finnick replied, leaning forward. "All I know is that he's making us play hide and fucking seek. Like we're flaming kiddies." Finnick fumed. I could see his copper hair out of the corner of my eye, then I saw it with moonlight shining into it and I blinked the image away.

"You two are going to get caught talking and he'll shout aga..." Delly was cut off.

"Delly! Just the girl! Stop talking and come up here!" I'm assuming she scowled at both boys because they both giggled like little boys, I smacked Peeta's leg but he caught my hand and rubbed his thumb over it. Finnick went quiet. "So you're going to be the seeker and everyone else is going to hide! No where out of bounds! I don't want this games to be finished for at least three hours!" Cinna shouted.

"Can't someone at least seek with me!" Delly pouted and Cinna groaned.

"Peeta, go. You're with Delly now go be kids for once!" Cinna disappeared into a door I had never seen before. Peeta pulled me to me feet and kissed me deeply, his hands running in the back pocket of my jeans.

"One...two...three..." He started to say inbetween kisses and I smacked his chest and walked from the cabin.

Everyone was running to the lake and I rolled my eyes and headed for my cabin. I'd read a book or something. I really hated the shirt I was wearing so started to undo the buttons as I climbs the stairs, I pulled it from my arms and walked into my room and jumped in fright.

"What are you doing! You're supposed to playing the game!" I shout, a hand on my pounding chest.

"So are you." He smirked, I should have known Finnick would reply with that. He was laid back in the middle of my bed, hands crossed behind his head and feet crossed at the opposite end, his shoes were neatly positioned underneath my window.

"You climbed through my window!" I exclaimed at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "You're a creep Odair." I tell him and slip out of my boots.

"So, a security guard saw us last night." I turned to him in horror. "I paid him off, no names, all he saw was too kids sneaking away from the lake. He'd already called it in so I couldn't do anything about that." I sat cross legged next to his waist on the bed. "The camp's going into a curfew lockdown thing so we can't do this at night anymore. That's if you still want to do whatever it is we're going to do?" He's frowning in mock confusion. I nod at him.

"I want to fuck you." I saw simply and his eyebrows shoot into his head.

"No beating round the bush, Everdeen." He smiles at me and pulls his wallet out of his swim shorts pocket. He opens it and pulls a foil packet it out of one of the compartments. He flicks the packet onto the bed and returns to his previous position. "So you want me to fuck you?" He asks.

"No." His eyes narrow slightly. "I want you to show me how to be on top." His face breaks into a wide smile.

"Any day." He continues smiling.

"This day, now." I shuffle and unclasp my bra then throw it to my washing bin. "So what do I do?" He cocks his head.

"I think you know what to do, you just want me to practise on before Peet." I blush. "Fine with me, Katniss." He sits up and pulls my face towards him. Our lips meet and his tongue snakes into my mouth, my tongue fights against his for control. My hand starts to travel up his thigh and I smirk against his lips to find a hard bulge beneath the material. I continue to work up his body and pull his polo shirt over his head. He pushes me to my back and straddles one of my legs, I pull his swim shorts and they fall free with no underwear. Then I push him backwards so he's on his back. He undoes my jeans and I shimmy out of them and my under wear before sitting on his thighs as he rips open the packet easily. "You're very wet, Katniss." He murmurs and I rub myself along his thigh, making him groan. His leg hair tickled me and made me bite my lip and he watches this as he slides the condom on with ease. Finnick grasps my thighs and pulls me up his legs, I kneel up slightly and he takes my hand and wraps it around his erection. It's bigger than Peeta's in both length and width. I move him so he's at my entrance and I look to make sure he is. Finnick's finger tilts my chin to look at me again. "Look me in the eyes." I stare at his eyes and then feel his hand at the top of my thighs pushing down, he fills me slowly and I groan. "Okay?" He asks, concerned.

"It feels like your in up to here." I tell him, holding my hand to my torso just below my breasts.

"It's the different angle, and size." He adds smirking. His smirk drives me on and I start to rock against him, his smirk being replaced with pleasure. He falls backwards on my bed and I place my hands on his chest as I start to move against him more. He groans and thrusts upwards into me, my hands clench unexpectedly and I scratch Finnick's chest hard enough to draw blood, he peers down at it. "Well, you're a rough one..." His voice trails off as his eyes land on our connection. His eyes grow wide as he watches his own erection disappear into me over and over again.

"Your own erection is turning you on?" I mutter as I continue to move on him.

"I don't think your body can turn me on more than I am right now." He mutters and looks back at the ceiling. His hips thrust against me and I start throbbing. We're meeting thrust for thrust so the impact is huge, my nails dig in to his chest and he grips the bed covers. "I wish I could, grip your thighs, or your ass, or your breast, right now but, I'd leave bruises, and Peet would see." He pauses at each thrust. I take pleasure in the fact he wants to grip hold of me and I drag my nails down his body. "Fuck Katniss!" He swears while smiling widely. Our thrusting becomes harder and faster and his lips squeeze shut a long breath of air shoots from his nose and I know that he is ejaculating in the condom. All of a sudden he's stood up and I'm wrapped around him. He plants my bum on my desk. "You're going to come for me if its the last thing I do." He says roughly and then moans in pleasure as he slowly pushes as much of himself as he can into me.

"I don't come easy." I whisper in his ear seductively and he pulls out nearly the whole way, his hands wrap around my hips and he pulls me to him, his erection slamming into me making me cry out his name. After a few minutes of thusting here he growls and lifts my against my wardrobe doors. I'm about to ask him how this is going to work when his hand grip my bum and his chest presses against mine, it is solely his hips that are causing his thrusts now and by god are they powerful hips.

"Have you come for Peeta?" He asks as he stops thrusting but keeps himself buried inside me. I run my hand down his back.

"Twice." I whisper in his ear and he growls roughly and suddenly we're on the floor. My legs wrap around his waist and his hands are either side of my neck, my shoulders pressed against his forearms. When he thrusts into me the force sends my body jolting up but stops abruptly against his arms so his full force thumps into me this happens again and again until I can't breathe with the force that is stuck in my body. I look up at him and he seems pleased with himself. He stops thrusting and brings a hand down my body, his thumb presses my clit and I explode. Loudly.

When I come to, we're in the shower, the water splashing over us as Finnick holds me up. My back is to his chest and I can feel his hard ridge against my back.

"You freaking don't come easy, Katniss. You nearly killed me out there." Finnick says quietly. I've nearly killed Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair with my sex. That's good though, right? "How do you feel?" His hands rub over my back.

"Like I've had a truck crash into my vagina and then it turned to clouds and caressed me." I say, he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I'll take that as a compliment, babe. So all you wanted from me was to fuck me and we ended up you fucking me, me fucking you on the bed, on the desk, against the wardrobe and on the floor. Anything else you'll be needing to use on Peetie boy?" He asks, he seems entirely unbothered by the fact we just had insane sex.

"Come to think of it, shower seems pretty experimental." I mutter and he starts to kiss my neck, his hand slips around the front of my and his fingers slide straight inside my vagina. "Jesus christ, Finnick." I feel him smile. One of his legs parts my legs and he bends slightly so his erection slips between my legs. He rocks his hips so his erection is slipping in and out of my thighs as his fingers pump my body. Eventually his fingers move out and suddenly, I have no idea how, but his erection is in my vagina. I move back against him and he slides further in, he starts to thrust but my legs tremble instantly and he sits us down, I'm facing away from him and he thrusts up into my. This orgasm was very easy.

"So," Finnick says as he walks into my bedroom with a towel around his waist. "What now?". I'm looking in my wardrobe, staring at the few clothes I own, I turn around with a dark blue t shirt and Finnick is frowning at my little amoint of clothes.

"We have no money." I say bluntly and he cocks his head in that way he does. "The money we have I give to Prim. She deserves to look good. She's pretty enough." I say as I clip on my bra.

"You deserve to look good in even more clothes than you have." He tells me gently and I snort and pull the t shirt over my head. "Katniss, you do." I turn to look at him and he's pulling on his shorts.

"Peeta wants to buy me some shoes." I mutter and watch Finnick pull the light blue polo shirt over his head.

"If he's buying you shoes I'd like to buy you some new tops." He ruffles his damp curls and I scowl at him.

"I don't need you to spend money on me." I start to braid my hair.

"I have more money than I can spend, Katniss. I carry on a wad of money in the hopes I get mugged by someone who needs the money." I glance at him as he pulls a pair of Toms on his feet. "Let buy you a few outfits. It will make me feel useful." Finnick pulls his phone from his pocket and taps his iPhone a few times.

"Fine." He scratches his head and slides his phone into his pocket.

"Apparently there's only a few people left to be found and everyone else is searching fo them." I nod and we head out of my room. "We're not telling Peeta about this are we?" I close my bedroom door.

"Why should we? He makes it clear what me and him are doing is 'just for fun' so its clear that I can have some other fun too."

"I guess so. Well, I know I'm sexually sorted for a long time after that, thank you very much." He smirks as he opens the door for me. "Peeta! Hey, what are you doing here?" Peeta jogs up the steps.

_**A/N: Reviews really help me out so if you can do it, then please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: So this one is really short but as I'm uploading this one, I'm at school, in this memorial thing they're doing for Harry and I'm just trying to bury myself in the library instead of listening to attention seekers pretending they knew Harry when they really only knew him as captain of cross country and swimming. I hate those kind of people? It's sick.**_

"I was looking for Katniss!" He smiles at me. "Why are you here?" He turns to Finnick.

"Katniss couldn't get her shower working, so I helped her out." Finnick lies easily. "Does this mean we're caught?" Peeta smiles broadly.

"Of course! I found you both, we're looking for Sam now." I swallow and walk out into the sunshine, Finnick closes the door behind me and the three of us make our way to the main cabin.

"Wait, so, Delly is seeking and Sam is hiding." Finnick asks and Peeta nods. "Aren't Delly and Sam like, hooking up?" Peeta nods again and Finnick bursts out laughing. "And you really couldn't work out where Sam is? They're together Peeta!" Peeta nods and his hand slips in mine. "They're probably fucking on the bed, the desk, the floor and the shower." A lump forms in my throat.

"Woah Finnick. Someone's not been getting it enough and is left to imagining." Peeta's laughs and walks into the cabin, pulling me after him. As I walk in, Finnick laughs quietly.

"Oh Peeta, I can tell you know, that I am empty downstairs and will be for a good while." There's a group of people surrounding an arm wrestling match going on. We settle on the outskirts of the group, me between Finnick and Peeta.

"Been jacking off a lot recently then?" Peeta's thumb brushed the back of my hand and he smiled at me.

"Oh I'll be jacking off a lot when I recover. When the memories hit me like a truck I'll be pumping like a water pump." I can feel myself getting wet again and I lick my lips.

"Imaginative Finnick. Pumping like a water pump. Clever." Peeta is studying the two guys arm wrestling, the pile of money in a heap next to them.

"It got my point across, Peeta." Finnick murmured and I swallowed as I feel Finnick's hand caress my bum. "You could take them on, Peet and get all that money." Finnick's hand slips into the back pocket of my jeans and I clench my jaw.

"I could, couldn't I." Peeta mumbled and squeezed my hand, Finnick's thumb move in lazy circles in my back pocket and I reached behind me and pulled his hand out of my jeans. "I'll win for you, Kat." Peeta turned and smiled at me.

"Sure." I said and he frowned, studying my face. "Go on then! Get in there quickly!" Peeta smiled slightly and pushed through the crowd. "You gotta stop that, Finnick." I say as I carry on facing Peeta.

"Why, what you gonna do about it to stop me." He whispers and I reach my hand out and grope his penis. "Okay. Point proven." I squeeze him gently and I hear him swallow. "Katniss, don't start something you can't finish." His voice has already become hoarse and I release his semi. Then slip my hand in his shorts. "Freaking hell." He mutters. He steps closer to me and puts and arm around my shoulder. "Go Peeta!" He yells and Peeta smiles at him. Finnick is now really hard in my hand and I move my hand along his length. Peeta is now on the second guy because he pinned the first down so quickly. I hear a slight moan from Finnick as my movements get faster. As Peeta looks up and smiles at our faces through the crowd, I dip my thumb into Finnick's tip and he grunts and I feel the sudden shock of his come hitting my hand.

"Minute man." I murmur and he sighs. I moved up and down his length again before slipping my hand out and wiping it on the back of his shorts.

"Nice one, Peeta!" Finnick shouts and I look behind me, feeling eyes on me. A brunette is staring at me and my heart starts to race. "What's wrong? Katniss?" Finnick asks and then turns. He swears under his breath and slowly makes his way to the girl who is now staring at the hand I had down Finnick's shorts. Finnick pulls her outside.

"What happened? You missed my finale! Where's Finnick gone?" Peeta pushes a wad of money into my back jeans pocket.

"He went outside." I say quietly and Peeta heads to the door. "No, Peeta, wait. He'll come back in when he's ready." I rush to Peeta and tug on his arm he blinks a couple of times.

"What's going on, Katniss?" My eyes dart around. "Why have you changed your shirt?" He asks suddenly. "Where's Finnick?" He pulls the door open and I rush out after him.

"...take it and forget, you got it?" Finnick says roughly, passing the brunette a roll of notes tightened with an elastic band. "Oh hey!" He says cheerfully when he sees Peeta and I. The girl smirks at me then at Peeta and walks into the cabin.

"Why were you giving her money? What did she have to forget?" Peeta demanded and I pulled on his arm.

"Peeta, its none of our business." I say quietly.

"It damn well is my business! That's my cousin!" Peeta exclaims and pulls his arm out of my grasp. I gulp and I feel my face burning. "Finnick!" Peeta shouts.

"She saw Haymitch slipping me a bottle, I paid her to forget she saw it." Finnick says easily. Pushing past us to get back in the cabin.

"I don't believe you, but as long as Candy doesn't come back pregnant or with some disease, I'm going to let it slip." Peeta calls after Finnick who gives him a brief thumbs up before the door closes. "That guy is going to ruin someones relationship one day and he's going to finally learn that you can't mess with things that aren't yours without losing something himself." Peeta seethes and storms into the cabin.

I suddenly regret what I've done with Finnick. If Peeta finds out he'll never speak to either of us again. The door opens and Finnick pops his head out.

"He can't find out, Katniss. It has to stop." And I nod in agreement before returning into the cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

_******A/N: I wrote this entire chapter since the last one I uploaded so woo! This story has really been helping me stay distracted over anything so thankyou to everyone who had followed/Favorited/review. Keep them coming !**_

_**Chapter sixteen**_

The third week flies by. Peeta is still being tight with Finnick, questioning him on where he's going, where he's been, who with, who he's texting, who's on the phone and I can see that by the start of the fourth week Finnick is fed up of being treated like a teenage delinquent. On the tuesday, Finnick did snap.

"Who was it?" Peeta asks, pausing the movie that's playing on the television in my cabin. Peeta's arm is around my shoulders and my hand on his knee.

Delly and Sam are sucking at each others faces and Finnick has just walked over from being on the phone for ten minutes.

"No one." Finnick replies sharply, slumping in the armchair next to me.

"Well it clearly was someone." Peeta replies and I squeeze his knee, warning him to back off.

"It was my uncle, if you must know." Finnick shoots at Peeta and Peeta scowls at him.

"Why's your uncle calling?" Peeta asks him and Finnick clenches his jaw.

"He wants to know why I spent money in a ladies clothing shop." I glance down at my new jumper.

"Why did you?" Peeta asks, Delly has broken away from Sam's mouth and is watching the argument getting heated.

"Because Katniss barely had any clothes." Finnick nearly shouts.

"I would have bought them for her." Peeta replies sourly.

"Well you didn't!" Finnick shouts and glares at Peeta.

"She isn't yours to buy for!" Peeta shouts back and I smack Peeta's knee.

"Well she definitely isn't yours then!" Finnick yells and Peeta seems shocked.

"What's that supposed to me?" He asks quietly.

"Nothing. I'm not a child Peeta, I don't need you on my back constantly, okay? Just stop with the interrogations!" Finnick slumps in his chair. Peeta presses play on the film and we sit silently for the next hour.

It's the next monday and I'm laying in bed with Peeta, my head on his chest, my arm dangling comfortable across his waist and my right leg slipped between his two legs. He has an arm around my back, holding me to his chest and his other hand is linked in mine. We're naked and its so hot we have discarded his covers. Peeta's phone vibrates on the bedside table and he doesn't stir. I shake him and he grumbles as he reaches for his phone.

"Hello?" His voice is all deep and croaky from sleep and I snuggle into his chest more. "Two more weeks and then I'm coming home." Two weeks and he's gone, I'll never see him again. I roll onto his chest and look at the side of his face that is illuminated by his phones screen. "Oh awesome, yeah yeah, that's really good Dad. Congratulations, the Mellark's 75th bakery opens! Woo!" My eye brows shoot into my head and Peeta runs a finger along them. "How's the fostering doing? Oh right good, cool, how's Evan?" I lean down and kiss Peeta on the mouth. He smiles against my lips and opens his mouth to let my tongue slide into his mouth. I can hear his dad on the phone stop talking and I briefly split from Peeta's lips. "Oh, and Rye?" He pulls me back down to him. Our tongues are snaking together perfectly and I nearly giggle when he rolls us so I'm underneath him. "That's awesome. I mean that's bad..." I smirk and he kisses my nose. "Yeah I am dad. Haha, no you don't know her, you'd like her though. She's fierce." I have to bite his collar bone to stop myself from groaning loudly when Peeta pushes his erection into me with familiar ease. "Oh yeah, I've been treating her right." He pulls away then thrust back in, I start sucking on his neck, adamant on leaving at least one hickey. "Well I better go. Oh, no dad, she's on the pill. Bye!" I blush at the thought of Mr. Mellark knowing I'm fucking his son practically every night with exception to five days last week.

"I can't believe we were having sex while you were on the phone to your dad!" I exclaim and he grinds his pelvis against mine.

"Haha, he understands." Peeta mutters and thrusts into me again, making me moan loudly and flipping him onto his back before grinding myself down on him. "Fucking hell." Peeta murmurs and I raise and fall on him. Peeta's hands rest on the bottom of my thighs while mine scratch gently down his torso. I kiss his nipple and groans so deeply I tremble. I link my fingers into his as I start to bounce on him. Its tiring but it makes Peeta almost delirious with pleasure so I love it. "Ah, fuck, Kat, niss." He groans as he fills me each time.

"Come on, Peeta, come inside me." I murmur and his eyes roll in his head as I feel his erection explode in delight. "Good boy." I praise him and pull him out of me before sitting on his abs. "Now I want you to fell your come spill out of me." I whisper seductively in his ear and his whole body shudders beneath me. I lean over and let my tongue slip into his mouth as he moans at the feeling of me spreading his come on his body. He sits up suddenly and I wrap me legs around him.

"I want to fuck you everywhere in the world." Peeta whispers as he nibbles my ear.

"You can fuck me where ever we are." On cue he stands up on the carpet and presses me to the wall.

"Here?" He asks, sucking on my neck.

"Yes." I confirm and he thrusts into me. I groan and my body rises up the wall as he thrusts again and again. Then I'm sitting on his desk. "Yes." He grunts in approval and the heels of my feet dig into the back of his thighs as he slams into my body.

He moves me all around his room and then takes me out to the landing where he fucks my on the railing, then the stairs, then the sofa, the arm chair, the dining room table and now we're in the kitchen. His hips are slamming into me as I sit on the counter and I feel myself going for the third time.

"Oh fuck, Peeta!" I call out and he smirks and moves his hips in circles then thrusts deeply and I cry out, I feel my vagina flood Peeta's erection and his eyes roll so I know that what is spilling onto the counter is a combination of mine and Peeta's juices.

"Would you two stop fucking everywhere in our house and sleep for fuck sake! It's barely even light outside!" A deep voice shouts from a room above us, Peeta laughs and pulls out of me.

"Is it not enough you fuck in his bed every damn night! You gotta fuck on our sofa as well!" A different voice calls and I blush, Peeta carries me up the stairs, laughing loudly.

"Your dick is gonna drop off Mellark!" Someone else shouts which causes a lot of laughter.

"I'm sure Katniss will stitch back on for him!" Another deep voice replies and laughter rings through the rooms. I run my nose over the scar under his eye.

"And then fuck him on the dining table!"

"Already done!" Peeta calls and the guys shout in disgust and humor.

"You're sexaholics, go to a group!" Finnick shouts and Peeta laughs.

"You're all jealous!" Peeta calls to them as he opens his bedroom door.

"Obviously!" I think every guy in the cabin shouts at him and he kisses my forehead and pulls me to his body as we collapse on his bed.

When I wake up I'm curled in a ball on Peeta's bed, naked and alone and I huff. I can smell cinnamon and smile, knowing he's cooking. My phone that I paid for with the money Peeta won me buzzes.

"You're next door and you're calling me, Finnick?" I answer laughing.

"Yes. I'm tired, didn't get much sleep." I blush. "Tell Peeta not to use my sugar cubes." He mutters.

"Peeta doesn't use sugar cubes when he bakes, he says they aren't pure sugar or something. Besides I'm not with him." I answer while pulling on one of Peeta's 'Mellark's' bakery t shirts.

"Really? I assumed you were shagging in a gingerbread house." I burst out laughing and trot downstairs, wrapping my arm around Peeta's waist. "If Peeta isn't eating me sugar cubes then who the hell is." I open a cupboard and pop one in my mouth.

"I haven't a foggiest!" I tell him down the phone and Peeta smiles at me, I kiss his cheek.

"I saw you put that in your mouth!" I look up and watch Finnick bound down the stairs in his boxers. He hangs up the phone and points a finger at me. "Hands off, kitty kat, they are mine." I bite his finger and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Finnick thought you had made a gingerbread house and we were shagging in it." I tell Peeta as Finnick stabs behind him and thrusts his hips behind Peeta pretending to fuck him up the arse.

"It isn't winter, and Finnick, I know your fucking me up the arse so please stop." Finnick laughs and pinches Peeta's bum.

"Its such a perfect arse though!" Finnick says then jumps on the sofa before screaming and jumping off. "Did you disinfect this thing?! I don't want Peeniss juice on me!" Peeta turns smiling.

"Peeniss?!" He asks incredulously.

"Yup, I ship you two!" His nods and sits back down. Peeta bends to open the oven door and I stand behind him, sliding my hands into his boxers.

"It really is a perfect arse." I whisper and he laughs. I pull my hands from his baggy boxers and wrap them around his body instead. He bends to take a tray from the oven and I lay my head on his back. "We should really get dressed. We've got kayaking with Cinna in twenty minutes." I tighten my grip on Peeta as he stands up and puts the tray on the counter.

"I'm fine just staying here, actually." I mutter and Peeta leads us upstairs.

"You don't have a choice, baby. Finnick move your arse, the coaches are already here." Peeta calls down the stairs and Finnick mumbles then growls.

"I don't see why we have to go to the sea for kayaking when we could just go on the lake."

I unwrap my arms from Peeta and he strips and heads to the bathroom. I pull his t shirt over my head and hunt for my discarded bra. I find it next to my jeans, I put my bra on and fold my jeans and slip them into my space in Peeta's wardrobe then pull out some underwear and shorts and a polo shirt.

"Ha yoo spohen too Pwim weeshently?" Peeta calls from the bathroom and I giggle. He pokes his head round the door, he's brushing his teeth and I laugh.

"I went to see her yesterday morning. She's made a friend called Rue and has a crush on a boy called Rory." I call back and head to the bathroom, dressed, to brush my hair and bursh my teeth.

"I know them! They leave on my street!" Peeta wipes his mouth on a towel and kisses my temple.

"It's a small world!" I mutter as he leaves the bathroom.

"What do you mean, Candy?" Peeta asks and I stir from my sleep. I groggily lift my head from Peeta's lap and readjust the seat belt.

"I just didn't think she was your type, Peet." The brunette that saw me jerk Finnick off replies smugly and stares at me, Peeta runs his hand down my back and I shuffle closer to him. Finnick looks uneasy in the seat opposit mine, across the coach aisle. His eyes are flicking from Candy to Peeta and then they settle on mine.

"Well, its not like you know me is it. We barely talk, Candy." Peeta responds and Candy flicks her hair and turns away. "She's in a huff because you won the race in the kayaks." Peeta whispers in my ear and I smile. "Did you sleep well?" He asks, running his nose up and down the skin behind my right ear.

"Yeah, I was exhausted after last night. Thanks for that, by the way. I don't think I'll ever need sex again." I look at him in his grins.

"Damn. I was looking forward to relaxing you after you beat every one in that race. You seem tense." Peeta whispers seductively, his left hand travels up my thigh and I smirk.

"I am rather tense." I mutter and he smirks. I place my hand at the top of his thigh and and giggle because he's already hard with his his erection down his left leg. "Maybe we can help each other out." I grope him and he glances across to Finnick, his ear phones are in and his eyes closed. Peeta removes his left hand and turns his body to me slightly, his right hand drifting up my shorts and rubbing me over my underwear.

"You're already wet, baby." He whispers and I kiss him roughly, my hand slipping in his shorts and I wrap my hand around his base. "This is is crazy." He mutters into my mouth and I grin wildly. The coach stops suddenly and we realise we're back at the camp.

"Alright everyone, congratulations to Katniss and Finnick for winning their races." Cinna calls from the front, his quiet voice drifting all the way to the back. "Tonight I expect you to get some sleep straight away seeing as its gone midnight and tomorrow at 2pm we are going to be having a big dinner in the cabin. My treat." Everyone whoops and Cinna smiles then gets off the bus.

I hurriedly tug Peeta behind me as we scramble off the bus and straight to my cabin as its closest.

As soon as we're in my room we both strip and scramble into bed. Peeta gets in first so I straddle his lap as he nuzzles my neck deeply.

"God I want you, Katniss." He murmurs and I moan. "I want you now and forever." I moan again as I slide myself around Peeta's erection. "Oh god." Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him deeply.

"Jesus, Peeta!" I gasp as he fills me quickly. He pulls me away then thrusts upwards into me. "Oh my god." Peeta groans suddenly and I start to bounce on his lap as he thrusts wildly, I takes about a minute for us to become in sync so that each time Peeta hits my end wall we both cry out. "Oh fuck, I, need, you. I, always, need, you, Pee, ta." I moan at each thrust and he kisses my chin.

"You, always, have, me. I'm yours. Always." He pants and we come together suddenly. We're both shocked we orgasmed so quickly but it was perfect. "Katniss." Peeta murmurs as he rolls on top of me, kissing my neck. I run my hands in circles on his large shoulder blades. "I think I'm in love with you." Peeta says quietly and I swallow. He holds his weight on his elbows and looks at my face, anxiously. I stroke some hair from his eyes and smile.

"I think I'm in love with you, too." I whisper. Peeta's face breaks into a huge smile and he kisses me once on the lips then rolls off me. I cuddle into his chest. "I love you." I try it out and it sounds scarily fitting.

"I love you, too." I can hear Peeta's smile and his chest rises and falls with his content sigh.

_**A/N: Reviews, let me know how you're feeling over everything that's going on?! Do ya'll really think K/F is forgotten? is it going to be rekindled? is Peeta going to find out?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_******A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I did sleep last night because well it sounds ridiculous but sometimes it just hits me that Harry's gone, obviously i know he's gone but its the little things. Like, i realized I'm never going to have to help him put his swim hat on ever again. You guys are like my therapist too :)  
So, I'm ahead of ya'll on this story and I know some people were a little peeved about F/K but it needed to happen for the rest of the story to work and then for the sequel to work.**_

_**Chapter seventeen**_

"I love you." I wake up and hear Peeta say to me as soon as as my eyes flutter open. I look at him sleepily and he looks so happy I kiss his jaw because that's as far as I can reach.

"I love you too." I murmur back and look at the clock on my bedside table. "Shit! We have half an hour to get to the cabin! I need to shower!" Peeta laughs as I crawl over him and run into the bathroom. "Don't you need a shower?" I shout through the rooms as the water cascades over me.

"I'm ready to go, Katniss!" He shouts back and I realize he had been fully dressed.

"Fuck you!" I shout and grab a towel as I run into the bedroom. Peeta is now sat on the edge of the bed, he's wearing a light blue button up shirt, with grey trousers and shiny black shoes. "God damnit, Peeta!" I yell and he smiles.

"I like it when you rush, you get all flustered, and you bounce around so your breasts move around." He tells me and I throw a shoe at him. He laughs hysterically and I grab a pair of jeans and a shirt and stalk into the bathroom.

"I was about to wake you!" Peeta says, exasperated. I jog to to the cabin with Peeta fast walking behind me, chuckling occasionally. We slip into the cabin and I sigh thankfully to see only Finnick is sat at the table. "Why are you here so early?!" Finnick stands up, he's wearing a grey shirts and black trousers and by the way his shoes click on the floor as he moves I can tell they're fancy.

"Its ten past two, I got here late but no one else is here." A large table has been erected diagonally across the cabin and Peeta sits next to Finnick, I sit next to Peeta. Finnick pours us some water then sits back down.

Slowly people start to file in, I feel severely under dressed but I'm not really bothered, I wave Madge over to sit next to me and she smiles thankfully.

"Hey!" I say as she pulls her chair closer to the table.

"Hiya! How've you been! Haven't seen you in a few days?" She asks as I pour her a glass of water. Her eyes look shifty and I narrow my own eyes at her but get distracted when Peeta's hand lands easily on my knee.

"I've been with Peeta a lot. I'm good, really good. How are you?" I ask as she nods politely at a girl who sits opposite her.

"Well, actually, Katniss I'm kind of confused." I frown at her. "I was hoping you could clear some things up." Peeta's hand is holding my knee, his thumb drawing lazy circles, I glance at him and he is facing Finnick in deep conversation.

"Sure, of course." I reply just as Cinna walks in with a trail of men in white chef suits follow him in with trays of food. "We'll talk after, yeah?" I tell Madge and she nods awkwardly.

During the meal, no one really talks, everyone appreciating the huge variety of food. After the meal some slow jazz music turns on and Peeta asks me to dance.

"I can't dance, Peeta." He smiles and drags me to the dance floor. We don't really dance at all. He holds my waist and I put my hands on his shoulder and my head on his chest and sway slightly, I can tell he knows how to dance though.

"Katniss, can we talk now, please." Madge is practically begging so I excuse myself from Peeta, she tugs me to a corner of the cabin. "There is a rumor going around, Katniss." She says intensely as I glance at a group of girls talking to Peeta.

"Aren't there always?" I ask, distracted, watching Peeta lean his head to one side as the girls talk quickly.

"But this one's about you," I look at her now, caught of guard. "You and Finnick Odair." I gulp loudly. "Oh my god its true!" Her hand shoots to her mouth and I whip my head round, Finnick is on the other side of the cabin. I catch his eye and he must see my horror because he slowly moves around the table, very slowly, very casually, he stops to say something to a guy who is looking out of place and the guy laughs and Finnick moves on.

"Madge! Please, you don't understand!" I beg her and she looks utterly stunned.

"But Peeta! Poor Peeta! Why would you hurt him so much?!" Tears are gathering in my eyes and I glnace at Finnick he's talking to a girl now and it seems like a heated argument. Peeta is surrounded by more girls. "Was it all true?" Madge asks and I glance at her.

"All?" I ask, my voice small and squeeky.

"Having sex at the lake, and in your room and in the shower and then you, like, jacking him off when Peeta was arm wrestling." My face blanches.

"Just tell me that it's true!" I hear Peeta yell and I spin on my feet. Peeta is striding towards Finnick, Finnick backs away.

"Peet, wait a second! Just wa..." Finnick is cut off when Peeta punches him in the jaw. I yell and run over.

"Peeta! Please!" My voice is still squeeky, he turns to me. A look of sheer disgust on his face.

"Why? Why would you shag my best friend? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Peeta's voice is calm again and everyone is watching us, his hands are flapping around. "Hm? Or was it just your insane need to be in power?" I feel the tears flood down my face.

"I-it-we-it was for you. I wanted to be experienced for you!" I cry and Peeta laughs loudly.

"You shagged my best friend! For me! When! When was it, Katniss! Ohmygod! That day Cinna made us play hide and seek! You were fucking him! Haha! Ohmygod!" Peeta looked like a maniac then suddenly he looked normal, his face looked blank and he just looked at me. "You jacked him off in here? How does everyone else know and not me?" He drags a hand down his face and turns to Finnick who is holding his jaw. "What about you? What about Annie?" Finnick swallows and I suddenly want Peeta to hold me tightly and tell me he loves me again. "Good ol' Peeta, hm? Forget it, okay? Sorry about punching you Finn, it was a stupid thing to do." I reach for his arm and he sidesteps to avoid me.

Peeta sits back down at the table and drinks some water while a group of girls surround him.

"Dick move, Finnick." A bunch of guys say and Finnick and I just stare at eachother. I can't take it anymore and I run out of the cabin.

* * *

I run behind the cabins and into the woods, I didn't realize how big the woods were because when I stopped I had no idea where I was. I climbed a big oak tree and sat on a branch. I start crying again, this time in huge sobs. I love Peeta and now he's gone. I've lost him. I finally understood how my mum felt when she lost dad. The only thing stopping me from killing myself is Prim, she'd be taken into care for sure. Peeta knows about mum being dead. Oh my god. what if he tells them because I hurt him? Would he do that? Hell, I would do that! oh god!

My heart is pounding and I'm starting to panic, I try to hook my leg over the branch and get out of the tree but i misjudge the size of the branch and then i feel like I'm falling.

When my eyes open, I'm in a huddle in the woods. Peeta is stood a few metres away and Madge is crouched next to me.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Madge asks and I sit up quickly. I want Peeta to wrap me in those muscly arms of his and murmur in my ear. I want Peeta to hold me like he would never let go.

"See, she's fine." Peeta says and walks away. My heart drops and I feel like my face has turned into a sad puppy face

"You fell from the tree, Katniss. Do you hurt anywhere?" I watch Peeta's back as he leaves me forever. I gently put a finger to my chest.

"Just here." I murmur and then burst into tears, partly because I've lost Peeta and partly because I just said the cheesiest thing in the world. I feel Madge pull me to my feet and we walk unsteadily back to the cabin. "I didn't love him then. Now I love him. And he's gone! I can't get him back now. He hates me!" I whimper as I curl into bed.

"He doesn't hate you, Katniss." Madges says carefully as she leaves. "He just can't forgive you. Not yet, anyway." That sends me into a new bout of tears and Madge closes the door as she leaves. I reach for the pillow Peeta is always sleeping on and bring it to my face. I inhale and moan lightly.

* * *

The few hours sleep I get are fitful and full of nightmares. Mainly of Peeta leaving me to die. I sit up in bed and head over to my wardrobe. I pull out Peeta's clothes and lay them on my bed and stare at them all. I pick up a white t shirt with small lettering of 'Mellark's' on it. I was so stupid, I thought they owned one bakery but they own a whole chain of them. I push the white t shirt under my pillow and sit down at the desk, lifting the laptop screen.

It comes to life instantly and I type 'Mellark's' into the search engine.

'Mellark's has been running for 15 and a half years, it was started by Benjamin James Mellark a year and a half after his third son, Peeta Smith Mellark was born. Benjamin Mellark had been saving for a long time to scrape together enough money to buy the little bakery he had his heart set on. Eventually, he managed to pay for it. The second bakery that opened was in honour of the eldest son Rye Benjamin Mellark. The third bakery opened in honour of Evan James Mellark and then the tenth in honour of Peeta Smith Mellark. The Mellark men have recently celebrated their most recent bakery opening however, Mrs Mellark is no longer. Mr and Mrs Mellark have recently divorced and Mrs Mellark has moved away from the family. Mr Mellark is now using a small chip of the family fortune to foster less fortunate children. Mr Mellark has just sent his first and only foster child to universitcfy for law. They are now looking for more permanent fostering for a longer duration.'

There's a knock on the door and I jump then slowly make my way to the door and pull it open. Then my body freezes. Peeta is stood at the door smiling at me.

"Can I come in?" He asks and I nod, struck dumb for words. He stands still for a moment then laughs. "Do I look like a monster or something, Katniss?" The sentence didn't sound right, he should never ask me if he's a monster. I step back and close the door behind him.

He walks to my bed and studies the piles of his clothes on my bed. I walk round to the opposite side of the bed. His face looks hurt and I just want to cuddle into him.

"I guess I'll take these when I go." Peeta says and I feel like someone has literally stabbed me in the heart. "I won't be needing them here anymore." Stabbed me in the heart then wiggled the sword around before pulling it out. He looks at me and I can't look at his eyes so stare at a pair of his boxers and nod. "Are you going to speak?" He asks and I consider this for a second and shake my head. If I speak, I'll burst into tears. "Okay. How do you feel after falling from the tree?" I shrug my shoulders. "Katniss, come on. What's wrong?" Peeta's stood next to me now and I turn to look at him, he's smiling slightly and he brushes my fringe behind my ear. I take it as an ok and put my hands on his shoulders and press my lips to his. "Katniss..." I smile because he's moaning my name. But then he's pushing me away. "No." I go bright red in embarrassment and look away from him. "I want to still be friends, Katniss. But..." He sighs and starts piling his clothes up in his arms. "But, you fucked my best friend. And I know, I know, we were just for fun but ya know. I don't want to go there again. I don't want to be with you, ever again." He says bluntly and I gulp for air. "Besides, we're splitting ways in a week and a few days." He has his clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes in his arms now.

"I don't want to be alone." I whisper and he steps back.

"Look, Katniss. We were always going to end up like this, if we didn't end during the summer, we'd have tried to make it work with texts and phone calls but we'd have split up anyway. Neither of us gets hurt this way!" He says and I want to scream at him that I've got hurt, every part of me hurts. "I suggest you try it out with Gale. He's a good guy, give him a shot and I'm sure you'll fall for him." I bend and gather up the various shoes Peeta bought me.

"Here." I say and thrust them at him.

"I'm not taking them back, Katniss. I bought them for you. As friends." He makes it clear and starts to move to the door.

"Peeta," I call him and he turns to look at me, smiling. "I love you." My voice faulters and I crack half way through and tears start to flow again.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I don't feel the same way." He says which makes me bawl harder because he doesn't love me back. I hear my door click shut as he leaves and I crumble to the floor clutching my chest. I huddle against the door of my bedroom.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

"Peeta," Katniss calls and I turn to her with that fake smile I've been practicing "I love you." Halfway through she bursts into tears and I bite my cheek to stop myself from rushing to her because I love her. I love her too. So much. And I'm sorry she doesn't know that.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way." I say as confidently as my breaking heart will allow and swiftly leave her room. As soon as I shut Katniss' door my body shuts down and I sink to the floor, my back on her door. I'm over come with great racking sobs that I bury into the clothes in my arms. I had secretly wanted her to keep them. I hear a door open but I don't bother moving.

"Peeta?" Madge's voice is quiet and unsure and I look up at her. She's so innocent I can't burden myself on her so I scramble away and out of their cabin.

The dark clouds overhead shock me and I walk quickly to my cabin. As I walk in Finnick is coming out of the downstairs bathroom. I must look a total mess.

"Jesus, Peet. Okay, hit me again if you want but, dude are you okay?" Finnick walks over tentatively and I drop everything I'm carrying and collapse against him. His arms wrap around me quickly and he pats my back.

"Why? Why her Finnick? Why the girl I love? Couldn't you pick some one else? Anyone else? She made me forget, forget how fucked up I am in the head and she made me feel so... Useful. I've always felt useless. And then I met her. She was someone I could save while she saved me." I pulled my head of his shoulder and Finnick had his head bowed.

"I am so sorry, Peeta." Finnick muttered and I pressed my forehead back to his shoulder.

"I love her and she told me, she told me she couldn't love anyone because of how much love hurts. And she loved me, she told me. And I've had to hurt her Finn. I've had to hurt her so much because I thought it was for the best."

"What did you do?" Finnick asks shocked.

"I told her to move on, to love Gale, we'd never see each other again, I pushed her away when she kissed me and then she told me she loved me I-I left the room." I'm basically wailing now and I'm sure the guys in the cabin are on the balcony observing me.

"Why'd you do that, Buddy?" Finnick asks.

"Because she's leaving! I'm never going to see her again! I'd rather she'd hate me and forget me than love me and hurt all the time! Katniss is the love of my life. It's never going to feel the same way with anyone else!"

_**A/N: This was pretty hard for me to type up. I hope ya'll stick with this and see that I'm trying to make it so they're all trying to do what's best for someone else when it's hurting themselves? Anyway, REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_******A/N: So this is a time skip chapter and I'm uploading this because I might be going to stay at my auntie's by the sea for a couple weeks. My parents think it's a good idea -_- I don't so I'm pissed off with them. If i do go and stay with my auntie i won't be able to get on any internet so no uploading but I'm trying to convince my parents to let me stay here.**_

_**Chapter eighteen**_

**Katniss P.O.V**

There's four days left of camp. I've spent the past week pretending I have migraines and being secluded in my bedroom. Prim's been to see me every day, Finnick brought me a bag of sugar cubes and then ate them all as he read Harry Potter me, Madge comes in all the time, bringing food and water and being like a mum, Peeta brought a cinnamon swirl round to me and I lied and told him I was allergic to cinnamon so he left quickly, Cinna comes in every day to tell me to stop lying to him and tell him what the fuck is going on, Delly brought me a boxset of Pretty Little Liars to watch on the laptop and then we had a very long discussion on my newly found crush on Keegan Allen who plays Toby, Gale has called every day, concerned that I've got a brain tumor until I finally told him what happened and now we just talk on the phone while he carries tiles onto roofs, even Effie Trinket came to see me, saying that the director of the camp, something Snow, hopes I recover soon.

"Okay, okay! But maybe just sit on the beach when everyone does life saving today and say you've got a headache but not a migraine. Say the sea breeze will help." Gale pants as he climbs the rungs of the ladder and I bounce a tennis ball off the wall opposite me.

"Its at the lake." I mutter and he huffs.

"Say the lake breeze will help then, God Catnip, just get out of your room for christ sakes or I'll ring Thom and make him carry you out!" He laughs.

"No you won't!" I can tell through the phone that he's pulling his 'are-you-testing-me' face and I back down. "Ok, I'll sit by the lake." Someone calls to Gale and he shouts back something about the chimney stack block a curve slab.

"Look, I gotta go. This roofing really works for me, Katniss!" He laughs. Then it goes quiet. "Katniss?"

"Gale, you've-well, you've made this bearable." I say quietly. Throwing the ball and catching it.

"What are friends for?" He asks and I can tell he wants to say something more. "Whatever you need, Katniss." I consider this.

"What if I need a sandwhich?" I giggle.

"I'll call Prim!" He declares and laughs loudly.

"What if I need you?" I ask.

"You've already got me." He answers quickly.

"What if I need you to have sex with me?" I ask joking and he goes quiet.

"Katniss, whatever you need, whatever you want, I'm here. I'm always going to be here." He answers and I swallow.

"I really miss his sex. It got to love making I thin..."

"Ok Catnip." Gale cuts me off. "I'd love to carry on talking about Peeta's sex technique but I actually have to kick a chimney off a roof. Goodbye, I'll be at the gates waiting for you on sunday." He hung up and I blow air out of my mouth.

I have a long shower and pull on loose jeans, a t shirt and a hoody as well as my pink converse Peeta bought me. I grab my phone and head out of the cabin.

The sky is almost black with dark clouds and I walk briskly to the lake, the gates open and I can hear a lot of shouting as I walk through them.

"I am not jumping in! Its cold!" A girl shouts.

"Well I aint! Its about to rain! Cinna said you gotta save Peeta! Not me!" A girl replies.

"I don't want to save Peeta!" This causes laughter.

"Ok seriously now, I actually can't swim so I'm not going in the water anyway." I hear Peeta shout from the otherside of the group. By the time I get to the group some people are saying hi to me but most are focused on the two blondes bitch fighting in the middle of the group.

"I'm gonna get Cinna. This is boring. Hey Katniss." Finnick calls as he jogs out of the gate. The girls have starts pushing each other and sidle up next to Madge, she's in shorts over a swimming costume and looks freezing.

"Hey, you saved a life?" I ask her, watching the girls push into the edge of the group, causing people to stumble backwards, there's a splash and then laughter as a guy climbs out declaring he's 'all good'.

"I tried on the dummy in high school, but apparently I'm too weak. Have you ever?" I nod and glance around for Peeta subconsciously. "You have? When?"

"Yeah, a few months ago this guy in my flats started coughing and then there was blood and he shouted and fell on the floor with no heart beat." Madge gasps and I crane my neck to look further.

"What was wrong with him?"

"Drug overdose, he killed himself the next week. Where's Peeta?" I ask abruptly.

"He was over there with Finnick then Finnick left. Maybe he went with Finnick." I shake my head and move round the group. That's when I see Peeta splashing out in the lake.

"GET HELP!" I scream, louder than I ever have, then I'm diving into the water and swimming as fast as I can. When I'm a few meters away, Peeta's body sinks underwater and I flip my body to go underwater too. He's facing me when I open my eyes, his blonde hair sticking up, his bright blue eyes wide with shock, his arms oustretched and a single bubble leaves his mouth. I grab his torso and kick to the surface, when I get to the top I gasp for air but Peeta doesn't and I start to shout to everyone on shore. Some guys jump in and drag Peeta on the bank and I climb out.

"I don't know what to do! He's freaking dead!" One guy yells and I drop to my nose into first aid mode. I hover my ear over his mouth and hear noth so I tip his head back and pinch his nose before pressing my lips to his. They're already cold and I feel sick but push away the feeling and pretend this is just some random guy. I leave his mouth and link my hands before thumping them on his chest, counting. I go back to his mouth then back to his chest, then his mouth, then his chest when Cinna and Finnick and two other guys run over.

"How long has she been going?" Cinna asks the group, carefully.

"Fifteen minutes." A girl answers quietly, Cinna crouches down in front of me as I press my mouth to Peeta's again.

"Katniss, you need to stop. He's gone. You can't get him back now." I pull my mouth away and thump my hands on his chest in a beat. "Katniss, please." Cinna reaches for me and I shout. I'm sweating and my arms ache but I will not stop.

"I have to, keep going." I pant and Finnick pulls Cinna to his feet. "Please, Peeta. You can't go. I won't let you." I press my mouth to his, I'm aware of Cinna ushering the group of people away and Finnick kneeling opposite me.

I jump out of my skin when Peeta gasps and starts coughing. I fall away from him and Finnick pulls him to sitting. Peeta coughs constantly for ages as water splurts from his mouth, Cinna starts screaming to get someone and runs over to Peeta. Peeta's coughing starts to subside when a first aider holds an oxygen mask over Peeta's face.

"Thank you Finnick. I owe you." Peeta says and Finnick and Cinna look at me. I feel my head shaking and they turn away. Peeta is lifting onto a gurney and wheeled away for a check up. Finnick goes with him and Cinna follows, his head hanging down. Madges lifts me to my feet.

"Why didn't you tell him it was you who saved him? You didn't stop when you should have! He'll love you again!" Madge squeels and I close my eyes.

"That isn't why I did it." Madge studies my face. "I did it because, he was dead. I would have done the same for you, Madge." I think three quarters of myself believes that.

I was stood in the kitchen, staring at the oven. I'd made a big pasta bake for everyone and I was waiting for the timer to ping. There was a loud knock on the cabin door and I jumped.

"Do you want me to get it, Katniss?" A girl called Clara asked me from the dining table. I waved her off and walked the few metres to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey, Finnick, Peeta. Come in." The two guys nod and step into the room as I rushed to the oven and pulled out the pasta bake. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask and I'm glad that being simply friendly is a lot easier now.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Finnick asks and Peeta smiles and shrugs his jacket off. "So, howve you been then, Katniss? Kat Kat, Kit Kat, Kitty Kat..." Finnick laughs nervously and I look up at him. Peeta glares at him and I look to Peeta for answers.

"What's going on?" I demand answers and Peeta flicks his jacket onto the back of the sofa.

"Why don't we talk about it after dinner, it isn't a big deal anyway." Peeta replies, shrugging his shoulders and I look at Finnick. He looks at me for a second then smiles and pulls his jumper off.

"Well if it turns out to be a big deal, and you haven't told me, I'm going to beat you both up til your black and blue." Finnick glances at Peeta and Peeta nods and heads to the table, the girls squeeling in delight. "Help me dish out?" I ask Finnick and he nods and leans his bottom on the counter as I spoon the pasta into the bowls. "So, your gonna tell me what's going on right?"

"You heard Peeta, it's no big deal."He bucks off the counter and passes me a bowl. "Just enjoy dinner and I'll tell you after."

"Or you can tell me now and then I won't be annoyed and grumpy over the entire dinner." I raise my eyebrows at him and he sighs.

"I subscribe to some newspapers from around, anyway they'll send them to me, I like to read the news yeah?" We each carried two bowls over and then headed back to the kitchen to repeat the distribution of dinner. "In all the papers it just says that the social are cracking down on parentless kids."

"Haha, they'll never work us out though. Unless someone rats us out. We look after each other." I explain as I sit down next to Finnick and opposite Peeta. Peeta glares at Finnick who smiles back at him sheepishly the girls start to attack Finnick and Peeta with flirty questions and normal questions that just annoy me anyway so I just focus on my pasta.

Unfortunately, when I glance up Peeta is stretching his neck by rolling it beckwards and I think about kissing it until he moans lightly and his large hand star...

"Katniss...?" I'm startled and look into Peeta's blue eyes.

"Sorry, what?" I ask grinning at everyone.

"I said they'd have to ask you." Peeta forks some pasta into his mouth and looks at me.

"Ask me what?" I say and everyone sighs at me.

"Whether or not I'm good in bed." Peeta replies calmy and I start spluttering, Finnick smacks me on the back as everyone laughs. Peeta's laugh seems nervous though as if he wants to know himself.

"Well," I say as I recover, everyone looks at me intrigued. "If you play your cards out you'll find out first hand!" I laugh and the girls laugh too. Peeta's cheeks have blushed and he's eating pasta quickly.

"Katniss, that was a dick move." Finnick whispers to me and I shrug. "He was just mucking around." I glance at Peeta who is staring into his empty bowl.

"So was I!" I exclaim at Finnick and he raises his eyebrows.

"You didn't answer the question properly!" The girls yell at me and I suddenly feel pressured.

"This isn't truth or dare guys!" I laugh back and they squeal and clap their hands.


	19. Chapter 19

_******A/N: So I've found this starbucks that is two hours away that has wifi so m updates will be slower but if you want them review!**_

_**Chapter nineteen.**_

Next thing I know everyone is sat in a circle on the floor by the chimney and we're counting.

"Twenty-one." I snarl at the group and they laugh hysterically. "Dare." I say quickly, wanting to avoid the questions on Peeta's sex. It's not that he was bad, Jesus no, it's that I don't want them to know he's good.

"Party pooper!" Madge yells and I grin at her, curious of my dare. The girls huddle in a circle and before Finnick or Peeta can join they've come to a conclusion and sat back smiling at me. "I'm making it clear that I was against this. Entirely." Madge says loudly and suddenly I'm petrified of the dare.

"Wait! I think this game needs some alcohol!" Delly shouts and five girls whoop and run to their rooms returning with a shocking variety of alcohol. Finnick grabs a bottle of vodka and glugs some down, hissing as it burns his throat and he passes it to me with a your-gonna-need-it look so I gulp some down too.

"Ok! Katniss!" A girl who I think is called Crystal shouts at me suddenly after about fifteen minutes of serious drinking. "We, us, dare you, Katniss, to strip tease." My mouth drops open.

"For Finnick Odair!" Another girl adds. I can't help but notice Peeta down his can of beer. I take another sip of the weird apple/peach/strawberry flavoured whatever it is I am drinking and stand up. Everyone goes quiet and a very provocative song starts to blare through someones iPod. I carefully slipped my jumper off my head and tossed it at Finnick who laughed, making me laugh, making everyone else laugh. He pushed my jumper to the side and then laughed again as my t shirt snaked around his shoulders, no one else laughed this time. Finnick's laugh faded slowly but a small smile still played on his lips as I hooked my thumbs into my jogging bottoms and pushed them down slightly, revealing my underwear. A couple of the girls laughed suddenly and I let my jogging bottoms drop to the floor, I stepped out of them and looked around at the girls, hoping they'd say enough.

"Not until the song finishes!" Delly yelled and everyone agreed. So I straddled Finnick as he stretched his long legs out in front of him, I felt his arousal pressing against me slightly and I ran my tongue down his jaw line, round to his chin where I stopped. My lips just below his and less than a centimeter apart and our eyes latched onto eachother. I felt his warm breath that smelt of vodka blow on my face lightly and I move my face closer to his. Then the song changed and everyone clapped, I hopped off Finnick's lap.

"No! You got to keep your clothes off! New rule! If clothes removal is required they have to stay how they are!" A lesbian called Mandy shouted and everyone laughed, I sank back into my position with my back against the couch, another round of applause spread round the group and I smirked before starting the numbers up again.

Madge got truthed into telling everyone that she sort of had a crush on Peeta, which I was very shocked at but didn't let on. Peeta had smiled at her gently and everyone else cooed at them.

Finnick was now in his boxers and clutching a beer can.

Delly had been truthed into revealing that her most embarrassing moment was being caught shagging in the disabled toilets in school with Peeta. I had drunk a lot of something after that.

"Twenny hun!" Peeta yelped and caused a bit of laughter. "Day, dary, dare." He stuttered and laughed, he was drunker than I was comfortable with. The game had now become that you answered/responded to the first thing you heard.

"I dare you to get off with someone who you think is beautiful!" Finnick had shouted and I saw him glance at me, I blushed brightly. I grinned at Finnick who grinned back at me but then my grin twitched and froze as Peeta crawled past me. My face was frozen in a grin that I didn't want to be there as Peeta ran a finger along Madge's jaw, she leant towards him and their lips met in drunken passion. I saw their tongues flick at eachothers then fill the others mouth and then Peeta was supporting himself over Madge as she laid on her back. "Shit." I heard Finnick say.

"Ish hokay, I'm fine!" I assured Finnick as he scooted his bum next to me.

"I frort he'd pick you Katty." I smiled at him and he just looked into my eyes with a sad look on his face. "Annie'sh rembered her ex shnot me." He mumbled and I studied his face carefully. "Canny shleep wiv you tunight?" He asked with a lonely look etched across his face.

"Yeah." I said before a girl puked and there was a lot of screeching and hushing before everyone started to mill around, picking up cans and tossing them in a black sack we stashed in a cupboard. "You coming?" I asked Finnick as I swished water in my coffee mug and did the same for his as he handed it to me.

"Yeah, I'll meet you up there, I'll grab our clothes." He told me so I headed up the stairs, just in time to see Peeta follow Madge into her room. I sighed slightly then shook my head. I was over him, remember! I left the door ajar and went to the bathroom, as I was washing my hands, Finnick came in and pissed in the toilet then reached around me to wash his hands. Our hands got tangled and we giggled, I felt him press his body to my back and his wet hands trailed up my arms then down my sides, I bent my head and his lips kissed my neck easily. His kisses felt simple and disjointed and I looked at him in the bathroom mirror, our eyes met and we burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry!" I giggled out and he grinned and pulled me out of the bathroom. "I'm going to get naked, okay?" I asked him. I really didn't feel like sleeping with even a bra and knickers on.

"Yeah, I'll join you." He replied and whipped off his boxers and shuffled into my bed, I slid in next him and he cuddled me from behind, he lips pressing lightly on the top of my shoulder as I pulled the covers around us to get comfortable. I was about to speak but then there was a light banging on the wall followed by groans and then a mixture of 'oh god' 'Peeta!' 'Your beautiful Madge' and 'jesus!' So I just stayed quiet.

"It really is a shock they can even work out where the other is the amount of booze they consumed." I say, trying to be light heartened but it was a failed attempt and Finnick sighed.

"Do you love him, Katniss?" He asks me and I consider this. It's getting better, I know that for sure. My heart didn't hurt when I saw him but I twinged slightly thinking of him and Madge.

"You're his bestfriend, you'd tell him." I reply with a smile that is lost in the darkness.

"Only if you loved him." Finnick replied quietly, his arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. It wasn't sexual or jealous or anything like that, it was entirely that we both needed comfort and the other's warmth. I raised my head and let Finnick slide his arm beneath my head so I was laying my head on his bicep. His arm reach down and landed comfortably just below my boobs and I pushed backwards so I was closer to his chest. "Do you miss him?" Finnick asks.

"Y..." My reply is cut off by a shockingly loud yell follow by louder, quicker bangs on my wall. I go silent, all I can hear is heartbeats, breath and the voices of Peeta and Madge. 'Ah, not, so, hard, Peeta. Ah.' 'Fuck, fuck, Madge, fuck!' I feel a lump form in my throat when they is a loud cry from Madge and then the lump thickens when Peeta growls loudly. Then all sounds stop.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asks a few minutes later.

"A few more days and I'm never seeing most of the people here ever again. I'm going back to my life of hiding and acting and working and Peeta's going back to his life of easy food, easy water, easy electricity, easy money." I answer and Finnick tightens his grip on me.

"His life wasn't as easy as you think, Katniss." Finnick answered, his lips grazing my shoulder when he spoke.

"It would never have worked. If we met each other in the future, it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Finnick asks. "If Prim was grown up and settled, and Gale was out of the picture and you met Peeta again and you still loved him. Why couldn't it work then?" Finnick asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"Because he will be ready to settle down, in a lovely house, with a wife and children and be content to never leave that life." I say quietly.

"And you?" Finnick asks.

"I'm always going to have a packed bag, ready to run and not think twice about anyone but Prim." I answer and we both sigh.

A slamming door shocks me awake, arms tighten around me and then loosen as Finnick is scared then relaxes. I'm facing his chest now, his arms around me, the covers are pushed to the bottom of the bed and one of my legs is hooked around his legs.

"Morning." Finnick mutters, his voice gravelly and sleepy I grin up at him.

We are so sleepy still that neither our brains or bodies register someone enter the room then swear and yell and leave. I look around confused.

"I think it was Peet." Finnick answered sadly and I sighed. I should have unhooked my leg from his but I was becoming aware of his hard on pressed against me. "Sorry." He murmurs and I realise I have really missed the feeling of pleasure. As he rolls backwards, untangling us, I roll with him so I'm straddling him as he lays back. His face is confused and aroused and sleepy all at the same time and I carefully roll my hips on him. Just like Peeta, he's sensitive in the morning and Finnick tries to sit up but I push him down.

"Please?" I ask simply and Finnick nods as my wet vagina envelopes his erection. His mouth opens wider the further I let him in then suddenly he looks panicked.

"Condom!" He says quickly and I lean over and kiss his neck.

"Pill!" I say in the same voice he just used and he laughs. We start slowly at first, both of us knowing how bad this is. Then we forget coincidences and the sex becomes frantic and rough. My nails claw down Finnicks chest as he grips my thighs roughly. When my nails reach the start of his pubic hair he growls and pushes me backwards and starts thrusting on top of me in one motion.

"Jesus christ, I feel like, I still want, more from you, that you can make, me feel more!" Finnick groaned the words and they made me want to give him more. So much more. My hand rubbed over the scratches I had left on his chest, they were a lot worse than before. My hand trailed right down to where his erection was slamming in and out of me and I reach around our connection and I tentatively stroked a finger on his ball sack. He let out a huge burst of air and stopped moving, staring into my eyes.

"Am I doing it wrong?" I ask desperately and he shakes his head and takes a huge breath before burying his face into my shoulder.

"I'm scared if I speak I'll scream like a girl." Finnick says and I giggle. "I like it when you giggle. Its cute."

* * *

"Well, where have you two been?!" Madge asks loudly, an amused look on her face as Finnick and I pad down the stairs. Madge is sat on one of the sofas with Peeta next to her, his arm is along the back of the sofa behind her and her hand is on the inside of his thigh. Delly is sat in an armchair with a glass of water. Finnick followed me into the kitchen area and we had a hard job not laughing. It's like we found each other hilarious. I tossed a spoon at him and it hit his chin and we roared with laughter.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as Finnick and I settled into the other sofa. Peeta turned over the channel and looked at Finnick.

"They went to the main cabin, they're doing some goodbye party tomorrow and they've all volunteered." Peeta told Finnick. I clenched my jaw, if he was going to be like that so was I.

"So, where were you?" Madge asks me again and when I look at her she is hiding a giggle at the fact there is sugar in Finnick's hair. I don't even know how it got there but I snort trying not to laugh.

"We were just saying goodbye." I smiled at Finnick and he smiled back.

"Are you gonna say 'goodbye' to Mellark then?" A girl who I didn't even notice asked me from laying down on the floor reading. She looked at me with a dirty look on her face and I smiled. Apparently people heard me and Finnick this morning. The sex wasn't even the best bit, the best bit had been when Finnick had tripped over his shoes and fell on the floor naked. We were in fits of laughter for ages.

"Oh, I assumed Madge was saying goodbye for me?" It was a low shot and I knew it. Everyone looked at me except Peeta, who's eyes were trained on the telly. Clearly he was angry at me and Finnick and I accepted that, but Madge shouldn't be his rebound. "Maybe he didn't get the message." Peeta's eyes almost looked at mine but they didn't quite make it before they flicked back to the telly. "I know I got his message." I said harshly and Madge looked away, Peeta looked at me this time.

"Kat, leave it." Finnick scolded me and I scrunched my nose at him making him try not to smile.

"I was just saying, Finnick, that the walls here are rather thin." Peeta blatantly shifted uncomfortably at this, Finnick wrapped his hand around my knee and squeezed. "I could hear the animals howling for ages!" The girl on the floor laughed.

"Katniss dear, that was Madge losing her virginity to Peeta!" The girl played along with me.

"Are you sure? Peeta doesn't usually screech and howl like a baby in sex?" I had gone too far, I could tell this by Finnick's hand gripping my knee roughly, Madge's eyes were filled with tears, Delly was frozen with a look of horror on her face and Peeta was smiling at me.

"That's what true love does to you! Makes you howl during sex, eh Madge?" Peeta wrapped his arm around Madge, she smiled up at him. I had gone too far but he, Peeta had gone so far that he couldn't even see the line he wasn't supposed to have crossed. "You just can't control it, this huge amount of unconditional love for Madge was just in my body and she brought it out. The way love should be, hm?" Peeta was kicking me while I was down, he was grinning still and I felt like he was holding my heart and squeezing it. "I've noticed that everyone deludes themselves with the word love. Its thrown around like a football. Lord knows I've thrown it around!" He laughed loudly and I had trouble breathing in, the air seemed to get caught everywhere in my throat and be all juttery. It was quiet for a minute then Peeta clicked his fingers making me jump. "You're good at football right, Katniss. You could probably catch a football and then get the footballs best friend to stab it in the back!" We were all silent. The girl on the floor was looking at Peeta and suddenly she shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I have no freaking idea what that means? The footballs your heart and you threw it to Katniss because you were deluded and actually thought you loved her. She caught it then gave it to your bestfriend to stab?" The girl asks, trying to decipher Peeta's ramblings.

"Enough." Finnick said loudly, his jaw was clenched. Peeta stood up pretended to ring a bell.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winnerrrrrr!" He called and Finnick stood up suddenly. "But everyone knows how football works. You swap teams a ot but your heart is only ever with one team." With that Peeta pressed his lips to Madge's, I'm pretty sure I let out a strangled noise. Finnick grabbed Peeta and spun him round and pushed him back into the chair. Finnick's left hand was holding a fistful of Peeta's tshirt on the shoulder and his right hand was pointing in Peeta's face.

"Snap the fuck out of it, Peeta." Finnick growled and Peeta blinked a few times then looked around confused. Finnick released him and I could feel myself stand up. "You went too fucking far, Peeta." Was all I heard Finnick growl at Peeta before I walked off.

I really wasn't aiming for anywhere, I walked round and looked at the site more and then I stopped outside my cabin. I regained my composure and smoothed down my hair and opened the cabin door.

"Katniss! I'm sorry! I don..." Peeta started as soon as I walked in the door, Finnick jogged down the stairs. I smiled and opened the fridge door in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, Peeta. I just went to see Prim." I answered and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I gulp it down and when I turn round, Peeta is stood awkwardly, unsure of whether to speak to me. Finnick is flicking through channels on the telly, his eyesflicking to me everyone now and again. Madge is pacing around the room and Delly and that random girl are nowhere to be seen. "Guys, I'm fine. I'm not a child for god sakes, stop tip toeing around me!" I laugh and sit down on the sofa, Finnick sits next to me and I lounge my legs over his lap as Peeta slowly lowers himself into an armchair.

"So, Cinna's moved the fancy dinner to tomorrow, on saturday, instead of sunday." Finnick tells me and Peeta while we watch The Big Bang Theory.

"Oh, joy." I mutter and Finnicks rubbs my shins. "Just another reason for girls to bitch non stop. Are you guys going in like a shirt and tie or are you going all tuxedo style?" Finnick grins and carries on watching the telly. Peeta smiles slightly at me then looks down to his phone. I waving hand in my peripheral vision makes me look up at the balcony where Madge is stood outside my door. She's seen me notice her and I can't ignore her now. "I'm going to pee." I say abruptly and Finnick makes a weird pig noise trying to stop laughing. I laugh too and run up the stairs.

"Hi." Madge says and I close my bedroom door when she's walked in.

"Hey, look I just want you to know that I'm really happy for you and Peeta." I tell her, her eyes light up and I realize that she is really falling for him. Hell, why wouldn't she? "I was a bitch earlier, I shouldn't have said what I did and I am so sorry."

"Thank you. I've liked Peeta for a really long time." Madge tells me and I can see she wants to talk to me about it so I sit down on the bed and gesture for her to sit down too and carry on. "We work at the same charity shop on a wednesday after school. I live quite far away but I get the train to the shop. He's so lovely and funny and cute and I've just really really like him for a really really long time!" She's grinning like a cheshire cat and I realise that Madge and Peeta are going to actually have a relationship. Not some summer fling, but a relationship where they will meet up and go on dates.

"I'm really pleased for you, Madge!" I say to her, my heart feels heavy but not as bad as it used to. Friday, saturday, sunday and then I won't see him again. I'll get over him then. I'll date Gale, try it out.

"I wanted to ask you a question though." Madge is grinning wildly and I smile back as wide as I can.

"Anything!" I exclaim.

"Do you think I should ask Peeta out?" She nods at herself and I frown.

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"To make us like, official? Do I go up to him and be like 'hey Peeta, shall we officially date' or what?" She grins and my heart aches slightly. Me and Peeta were never official.

"Why don't you go up to him and just privately ask him if you two are properly together? Just talk to him. He'll understand." I explain and she hugs me.

"Thank you!" Madge stands up and heads for the door. "Are you coming?" She asks me.

"I've actually got a bit of a headache so I'll come down later." I tell her and lay back on my bed.

"Okay, I'll tell the guys you aren't feeling good." I nod and she leaves.

My mind starts to come up with little clips of how Peeta and Madge are going to be together outside the camp. Working in the charity shop together, going to see a film, romantic dinners, him introducing her to his family, him teaching her how to bake.

A tear runs out of the corner of my eye and I tell myself to stop doing this. It's only hurting me more. I wish I could tell someone how I feel about Peeta. How I know I've messed up so badly, how amazing he has been over it, how I know I can't be with him but I don't want him to be with anyone else.

"How selfish is that?" I ask Prim as she makes a daisy chain in the meadow we're sat in. I can't believe I'm telling her all of this.

"It is rather selfish, Katniss." She tells me and I sit up and look at her. "But, I think it is cancelled out by the fact you are letting him be happy with out you." I sigh and she rubs her stomach.

"How do you feel?" I ask her, worried.

"You asked me that five minutes ago!" She laughs. "I'm fine, I just don't like the scar." She mutters and looks sad.

"Even with a scar you're beautiful, Little Duck." I tell her and she smiles.

"That's what Rory said." She blushes and my eye brows rise.

"He's seen your scar?" I ask quietly, my hands clenching.

"Yes, I showed everyone in the cabin. Rory said it made me perfectly imperfect. I told him that was from Camp Rock 2 and he told me that it was my fault for making him watch it with me." I studied Prim, she had a small smile on her lips and I sighed for her. "He says he's going to come and visit me, Katniss." She looks up at me. "He said he is going to look after me like you and Gale do. I told him mum was dead." I blink suddenly in shock.

"You know?" I ask quickly.

"I'm not stupid, Katniss. Rory swore he wouldn't tell, he said that he knew I was happy with you and Gale and he would never do anything to make me unhappy."

Prim continued telling me all the things Rory had said as I walked her back to her cabin, slowly. It started to rain just as we got to her door and I hugged her good bye.

"Bye, Little Duck. Dress pretty tomorrow." She grinned at me then looked sad.

"I will. Katniss, make sure you aren't hurting yourself too much just so Peeta doesn't hurt." She said quietly the disappeared inside.

I considered this all the way back to my cabin, unbothered my the rain storm pounding down on me. The hurt was getting better so it was ok.

I opened the front door to the cabin and shook myself so the rain sprayed off me.

"I thought you hup, had a headache, missy." Finnick scolded me and I rolled my eyes. He was upside down in the armchair with his legs dangling over the top.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I burst out laughing and he pouted upside down and crossed his arms. I started up the stairs.

"Peeta said that the hup, the longer I stayed hup, upside down the fast hup, they go away. Hup." Peeta was on the phone on the balcony and Madge was leaning on my door.

"Everything okay?" I asked and Madge embraced me quickly. "Uhhhh, okay? You okay?" I looked over her shoulder to Peeta, his face was hard and he was avoiding my eyes.

"Yes, well she's here now. No. No thank you. I will tell her." He lowered his phone from his ear. "I think we should sit down." I pushed Madge off me.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused. At the moment there was a bang and I looked to see Finnick in a huddle on the floor.

"I over rolled! What's happening?" He asked and Peeta ushered me down the stairs. "Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta pushed me down in a chair and I felt sick. It was reminding me too much of my Dad's death, how the police officer forced me mum and Prim into seats and then dropped the bomb shell.

"Te-tell me what's going on." I stuttered and Madge sat next to me holding my hand. I stared at Peeta, Finnick hovered at my side and Peeta scratched his neck.

"It was the police." Peeta said and my heart raced. "Gale was in an accident." I stopped breathing and waited, my body not functioning. "The only two numbers on his phone were yours and mine and they couldn't get in touch with you." The whole room went quiet and I waited. My body forcing me to gulp some air.

_**A/N: Review please! It will encourage me to trek to Starbucks more! I'm coming close to the end of this story because it is only about the summer but the sequel is about afterwards.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_******A/N: There's only a few chapters left for this story, I want ya'll to guess in reviews what the sequel is going to be about?!**_

_**Chapter Twenty.**_

"It was the police." Peeta said and my heart raced. "Gale was in an accident." I stopped breathing and waited, my body not functioning. "The only two numbers on his phone were yours and mine and they couldn't get in touch with you." The whole room went quiet and I waited. My body forcing me to gulp some air.

"He's okay though?" I heard Finnick say as he crouched next to me, his hand on my back.

"He was walking down a street and there was a girl in the road. She didn't see the car coming and he ran out and pushed her out the way." Peeta explained and my mouth went dry. "The car directly hit Gale." Peeta was trying to explain, I was watching him. I wanted him to, no, I needed him to see how much I needed him to hold me. I felt my stomach flip as he finished. "Gale broke his neck. The ambulance couldn't get there in time. He didn't make it." I lean forward and vomited. Madge jumped up for a bucket and Finnick pulled my braid out the way as I retched over and over until nothing else would leave my body. A bucket was put in front of me and I heaved. When my body gave up on heaving, I broke out in tears. I could feel them streaming non stop as Finnick scooped me into his lap. Finnick pulled my face into his chest even though I was covered in vomit and snot and tears.

"It's okay." Finnick murmured when my body gave up on tears. That's when I started to fight. I fought Finnick and he tried to pin my arms down to stop me clawing his face but I was going crazy and wriggled out onto the floor, Finnick flipped me onto my back and straddled my torso, effectively pinning my arms to my sides. I started kicking as hard as my body would let me. "Madge! Get her legs!" A weight descended on my legs and I reverted to slamming my head onto the wooden floor, Finnick swore and leant down, his forearms behind my head, his head against mine and my chin on his shoulder.

"Does Prim know?" Madge said and that's when my body stopped fighting and I started screaming. My body wasn't moving but I was letting out long, ear piercing screams. Finnick sat up, clutching his ear and I scrunched up my eyes and carried on screaming.

"Jesus christ! Katniss! Stop!" Finnick shouted at me and on cue my voice gave up on me, my mouth still open but only air blowing out. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Finnick said as I felt Madge and Finnick get off me. I was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Finnick bent down and lifted me into his arms. I made no attempt at holding onto him as he trudged upstairs. "Peeta, get her door for me." I heard the door open and I was put into my bed. I rolled onto my side and curled up. "I'll stay with her." Finnick said and I whimpered.

"Go." Was all I could manage and Finnick left, the door left open. I broke out in huge sobs and whimpers and just full on crying.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

When Finnick had taken Katniss in, I had been unable to go in with her. My body wouldn't let me. Instead I sunk down the wall outside her room. My legs stretched out. Finnick joined me and we sat either side of her door as we listened to her sheer devastation.

I let my head fall back onto the wall and my eyes closed when I heard her voice start to call out Gale's name.

"She needs you, Peet." Finnick said and I bit my bottom lip as it started to tremble. Katniss was whimpering 'Gale' but now it started to merge into "Daddy'. My shoulders shook as I breathed in deeply and they sank as I breathed out. "Peeta." Finnick said, his voice was quiet and begging but if I went in now and I saw her so broken I wouldn't be able to leave her. I had started to try this thing with Madge and I had to at least see how it went.

"If I go in, she won't let me leave. I won't let myself leave." I whispered and I heard a commotion downstairs.

"Katniss!" Prim's wail made me gulp as I sunk down further. Prim ran up the stairs and jumped across Finnick's legs and into Katniss' room. "Oh my god, Katniss! He's gone!" Prim wailed louder and Katniss joined her.

"Can I join you?" I opened my eyes to the voice. I nodded and Rory slid down the wall next to me. Cinna climbed the stairs next and sank down next to Rory. Then Madge, then Delly, after that I closed my eyes and stopped listening to everything except Katniss.

Katniss and Prim went quiet after about an hour and I opened my eyes. The entire balcony was covered in people sat down and when I looked through the railing, a huge cluster of people were down there as well.

"It's like we're guarding them." I heard Rory mutter and I nodded. That's exactly what we were doing. It was raining heavily and I sighed deeply. Cinna climbed over my legs and slipped into the room. There was muttering and Prim's voice. Cinna came back out and looked at Rory.

"Prim wants you." Cinna said quietly. Rory jumped up and scampered into the room. There was a quiet wail from Prim and some shuffling of bed covers. Cinna sank down next to me now and I bit my cheek until it was bleeding and then went to the other cheek.

"Fuck this." I heard Finnick mutter. "Peeta. Go in there." I didn't respond. "She is in there, alone. Prim's got Rory. Who does she have right now?" Finnick said to me angrily and I looked at him. "She loves you!" He said loudly.

"Well she fucked you!" I snapped back and Finnick stared at me.

"That's what this comes back to then? You can't forgive me?" Finnick stood up.

"I can't forgive her!" I shouted. We all went quiet as Katniss started to cry again. I was about to run in and tell her it would be okay when Cinna pulled me to my feet.

"I think it is time you left, Peeta." He said quietly but sternly and that's what I did. I blundered down the stairs and pushed through the people at the bottom to get out the door.

**Katniss P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep. Obviously. Instead I just stayed in the same spot and watched Prim curled into Rory's chest. I had wanted Peeta to come in and hold me. Tell me it was going to be okay. He hadn't. Instead he had shouted that he couldn't forgive me. That had made me cry again.

Now it was morning because birds were tweeting around outside and I slipped out of bed silently and went to my wardrobe and rummaged in the back. I closed my eyes and inhaled as I pulled Gale's jumper over my head, it had always been there but, I had just never needed it. I started to creep out of my room and nearly stepped on someone outside my door. There were people sat on the balcony all asleep and I frowned sadly. I didn't even know some of these people.

Finnick was asleep at the top of the stairs so I climbed over him and sat on the step below. I sat there for a long time, listening to his steady breathing. It was comforting. His breathing changed and I knew he was awake when a hand landed on my back.

"Hey." He said. I didn't reply but continued to watch the sun rising. "Its pretty early." He said as he settled on the step next to me. He stretched and his back cracked.

"I didn't sleep." I say quietly, my voice is hoarse and it feels like sandpaper.

"Let's get a drink." Finnick commanded gently and pulled me to stand up, we slowly walked downstairs and Finnick poured a glass of water. I took it and gulped it down. "What do you want to do today?" Finnick asked quietly.

"Stay busy." I replied quickly.

* * *

"Okay, can I have the screwdriver?" I called down from the top of the ladder and Thom swiftly tossed it up to me. "Thanks." I mumbled and screwed the light into its fixing.

"Jesus! Who let Katniss up there?!" I glanced down as Finnick entered the cabin with a crate of apples for apple bobbing.

"She's the only one that would go up!" Delly yelled from the other side of the cabin.

"No one's even holding the ladder!" Finnick exclaimed and I felt the ladder become steady as someone held it.

"Thanks!" I called down.

"No problem." Peeta called up and I froze. I took my time screwing the light in, hoping he had to be somewhere else and I was holding him up, then descended down the ladder. "All good?" Peeta asked as I stood in front of him. I smirked. "What?" He asked.

"There's icing on your neck." I answered and he smiled a little and wiped his neck with a rag. "All good." I said as I dropped the screwdriver into the tool box and picked the toolbox up. I started walking away but Peeta walked with me.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied like I'd replied to everyone else that asked. Peeta touched my arm and I turn to. Face him.

"Katniss," His voice was quiet and I couldn't look away from those piercing blue eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked again and I bit my lip.

"I'm scared." I admit to Peeta and he nods to the backdoor, I drop the toolbox and follow Peeta outside.

"Why?" He asks gently and I want him to hold me.

"The police will have gone to our flat. They might have put one and one together and got social services." I say quietly and Peeta wipes his hands on the rag before hooking it over the door handle of the close back door. He opened his arms and I rushed into them. Peeta's arms closed in around me and I wrapped my arms around his body. "I don't think me and Prim will be able to do it without Gale." I'm hugging Peeta tightly but it feels like he is barely hugging my back so I pull away and avoid his eyes. "I shouldn't have told you that, sorry."

I quickly stepped back into the cabin and hurried into the throng of people moving around. Peeta was dating Madge now, I could tell by the way his hug was awkward and restricted. Like he wasn't sure how much he was allowed to hug me before it was classed as cheating.

I felt myself turning in a circle, Peeta was hunched over the cake he was icing, Madge was arranging pins that Cinna had bought with 'Cabin 16' on, Delly was charging around with a clipboard and I could see Finnick in the corner eating sugar cubes.

"Finnick!" I felt my voice cry out he looked over at me and dropped his bag of sugar cubes. Everyone around me started to spin and I staggered backwards. I could feel my heart pounding and I kept pushing backwards through everyone. Finnick was pushing people to get to me and he started shouting something but I couldn't work out what it was that he was shouting.

My body started shaking and I was looking around frantically, I couldn't breathe but my heart was racing and I just wanted to get out of here. I banged into something and it wrapped around me. I yelped slightly.

"Katniss, its Peeta, look at me. Look, at, me, Katniss." He voice was so calm and clear that as he turned me round I looked up into his face. It was calm and normal and as Peeta's hands held my face I held his hands. "What do you need?" He asked me slowly.

"Out, need get out!" I said in a jumble of words Peeta nodded and held my waist as he led me out of the door.

"Okay? We're out, do you want to sit down?" Peeta asked gently and I nodded and crumpled onto the steps. "Lean over so your head is between your legs, Katniss." I was unsure but Peeta did it so I copied him, my heart was racing and I was shaking but I felt less restricted outside. "Now, tell me something." Peeta said from between his legs.

"L-like w-what?" I stuttered out.

"Like anything." Peeta said and when I didn't answer he sighed. "How about I tell you a story instead?" I nodded between my legs and listened to Peeta. "So a couple years ago, Evan turned 21 and that's a big deal in my family. My dad got him a 2010 Lexus SC 430. Now, I can tell you that is a really nice car! And one time he took me out for a drive and he drove us to this empty multi story and got out the car. He told me to get in the drivers seat so I did and he taught me how to drive his car. He says I can drive better than him now because he used to take me out all the time to do it." Peeta coughed and I sat up, my heart had stopped racing and I was calm. "When I get my license dad said he's going to get me any car I want, but I want to buy my own first car. I want an old car you know? With an open top and old features. I want a car with history." I looked across at him and he smiled at me. "Feeling better?" He asked and I blinked.

"How did you do that? How did you make me feel ok again?" I asked him quietly and he flicked a bit of dust of his jeans.

"You had a panic attack. I used to have them a lot." Peeta answered and looked at me. "Katniss, you aren't going to be looking after Prim alone. I can send you money." I looked away. "Katniss, if I told my dad he would send you money himself. Let me help you." Peeta said and I looked at him and nodded. Our eyes locked and I swallowed. I don't know who made the first move, it all seemed mutual. We leaned together and our noses touched, our lips barely touched and then the door opened and Finnick came out. I jumped away but, Peeta didn't move away.

"Oh shit." Finnick said and went back inside. Peeta ran his hand through his hair and stood up.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and Peeta puffed air out of his cheeks.

"No, don't say sorry. It's my fault, I just..." Peeta trailed off as he looked at me. "If things were different Katniss." I nodded and stood up.

"I know, Peeta. Let's just forget that it happened." I said and pushed my hands into my jeans pockets. "We should go back in." I walk up to the door but Peeta doesn't move. "You okay, Peeta?" He looks up at me from the bottom step.

"I don't want to forget, Kat." Peeta said and then he climbed the steps and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Peeta's hand clutched my waist as our tongues finally met after so long apart. I let out a whimper and Peeta responded with a deep moan. Our breathing was heavy and eventually we broke apart for the necessity of air. We pressed our foreheads together and when I opened my eyes Peeta had his eyes closed.

"That shouldn't have happened Peeta. You're with Madge." I said quietly. I listened to Peeta's deep breaths for a while until they went back to normal.

"I know." He answered and brushed his nose across mine. "I just- that was goodbye." He said and his eyes opened, we looked at eachother for a minute before I kissed him again. It was just a few seconds long kiss and then he stepped away.

"Goodbye then. For sunday." I say politely and he smiles.

"Goodbye, Katniss Everdeen." He says back and then we hide our laughter as we walk through the same door together.

_**A/N: The people who write in the reviews what the sequel will entail will get a preview of the next chapter. If that makes sense?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_******A/N: I'm so sorry how late this is but you wouldn't believe it; I broke my ankle! I'm home now though so updates will be easier There's only two more chapters after this. Review! **_

_**Chapter twenty-one.**_

I sat with Prim on my bed holding the photograph of Gale. Prim had brought it over and now I couldn't let go of it. We hadn't spoke in nearly ten minutes and I hadn't take my eyes of Gale's for over that.

"He'd have hated this dinner." I muttered, finding it hard to speak thanks to the lump that was in my throat.

"Yes." Prim replied and walked over to my wardrobe. "But, he would love how gorgeous we're going to make you look." I took my eyes off Gale's to gaze at his chin, then his nose, then his lips, then his ears, then his hair then I gently put the photograph down and looked over at Prim.

"Jesus, are you sure that's from my wardrobe?" I asked as Prim held the long red dress up.

"Yes. You were too busy enjoying the fancy jeans Finnick got you to look at the dresses." She passed the dress to me. "You are going to shower, put this on and then come back out here. You have ten minutes. Go." I took the dress and grinned at Prim. She was getting bossy like me.

I had a quick five minute shower where I thought about how Gale would have looked in a tuxedo. Then I jumped out and dried myself and hair quickly.

"You've got two minutes before I come in and make you get out!" Prim shouted and I laughed as I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. "That's it, Katniss!" Prim burst into the bathroom as I turned around, sweeping my hair over my right shoulder. "Ohmylordy!" Prim exclaimed and I turned to face her quickly.

"What? What's wrong?!" I nearly yell, her hand is over her mouth and her eyes are all teary.

"You look beautiful." Prim murmured and I sighed.

"Zip me up?" I asked and turned back round, her little hands pulled up the zip and I followed her back into the bedroom.

"Sit down." Prim ordered and I did as she said, she wrapped my hair around the curling tong as I watched her face focusing. "Stop staring at me!" Prim grinned and I smiled up at her as she turned off the curling tongs and set about my make up.

"Where did you get all this?" I ask as she applies mascara.

"In your drawers? I guess Finnick or Peeta got it for you!" She grins at me and I smile slightly. "Ok, done, now get these killers on!" I look down and burst out laughing.

"I can't wear those!" I pick up the red high heels and laugh again. "I'll kill someone in these!" I look up at Prim but her face actually scares me slightly and I slip them on. "Fu...dge."

The knock on my door indicated that it was time for me to group with everyone and head over to the cabin for the meal and dancing. I hugged Prim and she walked out of the room with me. The whole room went quiet and I blushed.

"Woah." Finnick managed to say and I looked at him as I teetered carefully down the stairs.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Odair." I told him as he held his hand out to me and I took it. Finnick was wearing a sharp black suit, a black waist coat with a white shirt and a bright red bow tie around his neck. "We're matching." I tell him and he nods and swallows.

"You've made looking good really hard, Katniss." Delly laughed and I glanced over everyone. Delly was stood with Sam. She was in a simple black dress and he was in a black suit with a slim black tie. Madge was stood with Peeta. She was wearing a knee length dark purple dress and Peeta wore a three piece grey suit with a matching purple tie tucked into the waist coat.

"You guys look amazing!" I exclaim and Madge and Delly thank me.

"Can I swap dates with Finnick?" Sam asks and everyone laughs.

"Katniss and I aren't on a date. We're going as friends." Finnick says clearly and Sam nods.

"Alright, photos everyone!" Prim exclaimed and I looked over my shoulder at her. "I want my own set! I want to have Katniss with everyone then with each person individually!" I raised my eyebrows at Prim as she grinned wildly.

"I thought she was your sister, not your mum!" Sam laughed and I tensed slightly, Finnick placed his hand in the small of my back and smiled.

"He's joking." Finnick whispers into my ear and I nod. Madge and Peeta and Sam and Delly stand either side of Finnick and I and we all smile at Prim's phone.

"Ok, now just Finnick and Kat." Prim calls and the others leave as Finnick wraps his arm around my waist.

"You look beautiful, Katniss." Finnick says through his smile. The camera flashes.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Okay now Madge." The camera flashes. "Now Sam." The camera flashes. "Now Delly." The camera flashes. "Now Peeta."

Peeta moves next to me and we stand next to each other.

"Jesus, you could fit a horse between you two. Scooch over and smile!" Finnick calls from behind Prim. Peeta steps closer to me and we smile. "I'm about to come over there and tape your arms around each other's waist you know!" Finnick yelled and we all laughed. Peeta wrapped his arm around me and I did the same for him.

"You look perfect." Peeta whispered through his smile. The camera flashed and Prim opened the door for us.

"It bloody well would rain wouldn't it!" Finnick shouted. Delly and Madge complained and I just smiled at Prim as she looked at the photos. "You hold this over us." Finnick passed me his suit jacket and I silently admired how the waistcoat fitted him.

"Why can't you carry it!" I argued and he rolled his eyes making everyone laugh.

"I'm going to be carrying you!" He laughed and sweeped me up easily. "Make sure the rain doesn't ruin my hair!" Everyone burst out laughing as I manouvered the jacket over mine and Finnick's head. "We'll see you over there!" Finnick yelled as he started to make a walk/trot out of the cabin. "You alright?" He asked as he lowered me to my feet on the cabin decking. I shook his jacket to get rid of most of the rain.

"Yes, thank you." I say and he smiles and then pulls his jacket on. I start laughing when I see Madge and Peeta and Delly and Sam walk over with umbrellas over their head.

"Absolute piss take." Finnick muttered as Peeta laughed at him and closed his umbrella down.

"I was going to shout after you but Sam stopped me. Instead we thought it'd be funny to watch you get soaked." Peeta explained and laughed.

"Whatever, I'll get you both back. Come on, Katniss." Finnick took my hand and we opened the cabin door.

"Oh wow!" Cinna exclaimed as we walked in. "Twirl for me!" He clapped his hands as I did as he asked. "Beautiful! Go get your picture taken then sit down for the meal! Same goes for you guys! It won't be long!" Cinna said excitedly. He was wearing a black suit with a gold tie.

"You know, I don't really like that every guy in here is looking at your arse." Finnick told me as we walked to the photographer. "Could you try not to look so hot?" Finnick asked, grinning as we posed for the photograph. The photographer showed us a thumbs up and we walked towards the table.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have bought me the dress!" I countered him with. He pulled a chair back for me and pushed my chair in as I sat down and he shrugged his jacket off, hooking it over the back of his chair.

"I just knew you'd look amazing it it." Finnick told me as he sat down, Peeta sat down opposite Finnick and Delly and Sam sat next to them. "So do Peet and I live up to the dressing standards?" Finnick asked and I made a big task of turn to look at him thoroughly and he smirked.

The bow tie around his neck was evidently an expensive material and it almost shimmered in the light. The front of his black waist coat was fabric and the back was more of a satin material, it fitted him perfectly. The white shirt was white as snow and it hung from his muscles perfectly. The black trousers were loose and tight all at the same time and were, of course, the perfect fit.

"You're alright." I answered and he threw his hands up in the air. I hid a giggle.

"You're kidding right? Alright? Jesus! Okay what about Peeta?" Finnick asked more quietly.

"He looks alright too." I answer quickly and sip at some water.

"You didn't even look at him." Finnick told me and I rolled my eyes at him. Then turned my head to Peeta. Madge was telling him a story about how her mum had horrible headaches or something and he sat looking at her, nodding in all the right place. His blonde hair looked different, it was swept more than usual and his blue eyes were just as piercing even when they weren't looking at me. He was still wearing his suit jacket so he looked no different to how I had seen him back in the cabin except he looked tense. His body was turned to the right, facing Madge. His left forearm on the table, he was holding his glass of water and rolling it on its base so the water got precariously close to the rim.

"Is he ok?" I ask Finnick quietly and Finnick rolls his eyes and passed a few bills to Sam who winks at me. "You bet on if I'd notice Peeta looked down?" I asked incredulously and Finnick slipped his wallet back in the inside breast pocket of his jacket.

"No, we bet whether you would bite your lip when you studied him." Finnick sips his water. "Sam said you would, I said you would just jump the table and screw him right here right now." My eyes widen in shock.

"Are you being serious?!" I ask loudly and everyone looks at me. "Sorry. Finnick's being an arse." I mutter.

"Am not!" Finnick argues and I glare at him. "Dance with me?" Finnick says suddenly.

"We haven't eaten yet." I tell him, soft music is playing but everyone is sat down.

"Dance while we wait for the food to come out." Finnick said, it was more of a demand than a request and he stood up.

"I can't dance." I say quietly and he smiles softly and stands up. He reaches his hand out to me and I take it and stand up.

"You don't have to. Just listen to the music and move how I move." Finnick says easily and I look at him dubiously as we walk to the middle of the designated dance area.

"This is going to be embarrassing. Everyone is watching us!" I say in a hushed whisper. Finnick turns my hand in his and lifts my other hand to his shoulder than holds my waist. He raises his eyebrows.

"Ignore them, Katniss. Focus on me." Finnick says and I frown. The music volume is increased and Finnick starts to move his feet slowly.

As more people join us on the dance floor, Finnick and I are pushed closer together and I lean my head on his chest. My mind wanders to Gale and I close my eyes.

I start to think of things that seems so little at the time but mean so much now. Like coming back from school and seeing more money in the jar for painting Prim's room. Like the tuesday every week when Prim was asleep and Gale and I would watch a movie together. Like when we would row and then burst out laughing. Like when we acted all grown up, like a married couple when Gale collected the letters and we'd sigh and grumble like old people when really I'm seventeen and he's eighteen.

"What're you thinking about?" I hear Finnick whisper in my ear and I sigh.

"Gale." I respond just as quietly. I feel his chest sigh and then there is a lot of squealing as a trail of mean and women wearing white walk in holding plates of food.

_**A/N: Review! Give me some ideas that you want and I will try and work them into the last two chapters?!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_******A/N: I got a review asking me to include a scene where Finnick and Katniss danced and then kissed and Peeta saw and professed his love for Katniss. I tried really hard to find a way to get this into the story but i just decided that there were so many other reviews angry at the Finnick and Katniss storyline so I left it out. I just wanted you to know that i really tried to put it in but it just didn't fit seeing as this is the second last chapter!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

"Alright, but that wasn't the question, Peeta!" Sam argued and Finnick clicked his fingers and pointed at Peeta. Peeta laughed and leant backwards in his chair, he must have stretched his legs out too because our feet touched. Neither of us made an effort to move our feet.

"Well, I think it is a stupid question! I wouldn't get in the cage with the lion to start with!" Peeta explained exasperated and Sam and Finnick growled at him.

"So you pick being the love child of jesus?" Finnick asks. My foot involuntarily starts to move and Peeta moves his legs more so that the top of my foot is against his calf, I move my foot up and and down his calf slowly.

"I don't think Jesus even had a girlfriend?" Peeta laughed and Sam shook his head vigorously.

"Nah, but all the ladies told him he had magic hands!" Sam said and Finnick clapped his hands. Peeta's free foot was now rubbing up my calf and his leather and lace on his shoes were making friction.

"Wait!" Finnick cried. "Who is God's mum?!" With that Sam ran his hand through his hair and declared he needed a break from thinking and got up from the table. "What do you think Katniss?" Finnick asked me.

"About what?" I replied, while filling in a crossword. My mind split between a nine letter word for remorse to someone and the feel of Peeta's shoe on my calf.

"God and Jesus?" Finnick told me, peering at my crossword, I swatted him away.

"I don't believe in it." I say bluntly.

"At all?" Finnick asks and I nod. He doesn't say anything so I look up, he's looking at me and Peeta is studying my face with a tiny smile on his face.

"If God exists and he supposedly love us all why does he put us through so much pain?" I ask them both and Finnick cocks his head, looking at Peeta.

"Because he has a great path in the future for you." Peeta answers my question and I lock eyes with him.

"And it would be impossible for the almighty to let us get to said path while being happy?" I ask Peeta and he smirks.

"What would you do? If you were God?" He asks me and I'm slightly frustrated so I rise my foot higher each time it goes up.

"I'd get rid of cancer and disease. I'd let people die when they want to. I'd make life a whole lot easier to live." I answer him, I scoot my chair in slightly and then lift my leg so my foot with the shoe on is between Peeta's legs on his chair.

"Why?" He asks, his voice is smooth and I feel his hands run up my leg as far as they can go without his body actually moving. He undoes the buckle on my shoe and I remove my foot from his legs and slip my shoe off.

"Because life, is really," I put my foot back between Peeta's legs. The back of my heel on the chair and the toes facing up. "Really," I push against him lightly and see him swallow. "Hard." I finish and push down more. His erection is running down his right trouser leg and I run my foot up and down it.

Our eyes are locked and Peeta's mouth is slightly open. I think I can hear his breathing from here. His large hands wrap around my food and start to slowly massage it, rubbing up my calf then back down.

"Well. I'm feeling very third wheel-ish over here. So I'm going to go find Madge and Delly." Finnick declares and scoots his chair back before standing up and leaving. I watch him leave but Peeta's soft touch on my ankle brings my eyes straight back to his. When I look back into his eyes my heart thuds and I pull my foot away.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks quickly. I buckle my shoe back to my foot and swallow, looking at the empty plates around me to avoid his gorgeous eyes.

"Peeta, this is wrong." I say quietly then stand up. "You're with Madge." I manage to remind him before I feel suddenly overwhelmed and upset. I quickly make my way through the people to the beack door and lean against the logs that make the wall.

My eyes are closed but I know Peeta has come out when the door clicks shut and then there are some clicking shoes on the wooden patio and then silence. I'm startled when Peeta's fingertips brush a stray curl behind my shoulder and lean my face into his hand.

"I'm not with Madge." Peeta says quietly and my eyes pop open. "Turns out, a guy from her school really likes her and we realised it would be easier for her to be with him." Peeta steps closer to me and he's nearly pressing against my body, his thumb strokes my cheek and I study his eyes. "I can't be with someone, not while you're around," Peeta moves even closer so he's pressed against me, his mouth on my bare collarbone. "Especially not while you're around dressing like this." Peeta murmurs and his lips graze my skin making me shudder, his hands are running down my arms now and my own hands are inside his suit jacket, wrapping around his body.

"W-why not?" I stutter as Peeta's tongue teases my collarbone.

"Because I just imagine," he kisses my shoulder slowly. "Me and you," he kisses the base of my neck. "Together," he kisses the edge of my jaw, I can feel his erection and I just want it and him. "Fucking like there is no tomorrow." Peeta's crude sentence shocks me for a moment but I'm brought back when his lips crash against mine.

The kiss is frantic and hungry. Our tongues are fighting each other and we're making horrible noises trying to swallow air whilst slamming our lips together. When Peeta's hand grasps the material of my dress at my knee I moan and shock myself when I start to tug at his belt. I look down to try and work it out so he starts kissing and sucking my neck until I push his trousers down, quickly followed by his boxers. When I pull along his length with my hand he groans and I bite my lip.

I push Peeta's shoulders so that he pulls away, his eyes are hazy and his lips swollen but this just drives me on. I rub my body down his and arouse myself immensely as I feel his erection running from my stomach, between my breast, up my neck and then I quickly take him in my mouth. Peeta makes a deep long moan and I raise my eyes to see he has his hands on the the wall, leaning forwards. His shirt is in the way and he grabs it and pulls it up slightly so I have unrestricted access to him.

I'm sucking Peeta deeply when he reaches down and pulls me to my feet. I'm shocked but he slams his lips to mine so I just respond with equal passion.

"Are you still on the pill?" Peeta asks in one breath and then returns his lips to mine.

"Yes." I say quickly and pull his lips back to mine. All of a sudden, Peeta has lifted my dress and ripped my knickers open and my legs have wrapped around his waist and my back is against the wall. We keep our eyes on each other as his erection slides into me an inch at a time, his eyes roll in their sockets slightly and I kiss his lips deeply.

The force he enters me is increasing and we are both finding it almost impossible not to scream out. Eventually I pull Peeta's chest to mine and I run my hands through his hair and whimper his name as he thrusts again and I feel his jaw go slack against my cheek. He thrust a few more time and I feel like I've been popped as I cry out and my heart pounds. He stays inside me for what feels like forever as I close my eyes and nuzzle my face into his neck.

"I'm going to miss you." His voice is quiet and I dare not speak in case my voice cracks. "I-I will send you money each month. For you and Prim. I don't want you to work everyday after school." When I don't respond Peeta pulls him self out of me slowly and I unwrap myself from him. "I'd like to come to Gale's funeral, if I'm allowed." I nod and sort my dress out, suddenly aware I won't be wearing knickers for the rest of the night. "You will let me know if you ever need anything, Katniss?" Peeta asks and I watch him tuck his shirt into his trousers and pull up the zipper.

"Of course." My voice is strained and I hate how this is goodbye.

"I mean it. For anything." Peeta encourages as he tucks his tie back into his waistcoat.

"Even sex?" I ask jokingly and push the door open to go back inside.

"Especially sex." I hear Peeta say seriously before the sound of upbeat music invades my ears.

"Alright, listen up!" Cinna calls through the mic and everyone turns to where he is stood precariously on a chair. "We've had an eventful six weeks. For some, more eventful than others." Finnick pulls me into his chest and I let him because I'm never going to see him after tomorrow when we say goodbye. "I think that we had a good time though and I hope none of you think I'm an arsehole. I probably won't see any of you next year at the camp so I'm wishing you all the best for the future now." I can hear some people start sniffling and I look at the ground, avoiding eyes that might be full of tears. "I'd like to thank all of you for being so great. Except you, Cato, I fucking hate you." Everyone burst out laughing, even Cato. "I'd like to also thank Peeta Mellark for making and decorating that awesome cake! It was pretty amazing!" Everyone agreed, including me, and I saw Peeta blush from where he was stood with Madge and Delly. "So now, go off, get some sleep and be packed by the time each of your buses leave. And please! Get on the right buses!" Cinna called and everyone started to hug each other, I made a quick dart to the door.

"Am I not even getting a good bye?" Finnick asked as he trotted up next to me, pulling his jacket onto his shoulders.

"I don't like good byes." I say and hitch my dress up as I walk around the puddles.

"Me neither, but if I don't get one from you, I will track you down." We laugh quietly. "Do you want me to walk you to your door? Or say bye here and you carry on?" Finnick asks and I answer him by stopping.

"Good bye Finnick." I tell him and he rolls his eyes and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and he sighs.

"I probably won't see you tomorrow. Our bus leaves early." Finnick tells me and I realise that means I won't be able to say goodbye to Peeta properly. "You've got my number. I won't change it." Finnick pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Bye Katniss. Oh and don't be a mother to Prim. Be her sister okay?" Finnick advises me and I nod and we start to part.

"Keep at it with Annie. She'll come through!" I call to him and he salutes lazily and jumps up the stairs to his cabin.

_**A/N: Review! let me know what you think. This is basically the last chapter, the next chapter is set a while afterwards and is going to lead onto the sequel!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_****__**A/N: Obviously this is a huge time skip but, this is also going to be the first chapter of my new story. **_

_**Chapter twenty-three**_

**Over a year later**

"Why doesn't Peeta come round anymore?" Prim asks abruptly and I look up from my textbook at her. "Don't look at me like that! I'm just hoping you'll answer this time and not make up something stupid!" Prim says angrily and my eyesbrows raise. It upsets me that like me, she has built a huge guard around herself and rarely let's even me in.

"We just, drifted apart Prim." I say calmly and went back to my textbook. I heard her storm off into her room and I rolled my eyes. Peeta had driven down sometime, when either of us needed sex or company. After Gale's funeral he came round less and then about 8 months ago he just stopped coming round. And I stopped asking him to come round. He still sent money every month but his letters had turned to notes, then simply to a brief scrawl and now nothing comes with the money. It makes me feel like shit that I'm taking his money but I can't work for a while yet and I have to pay the bills and get food. What else can I do?

"If you didn't treat him like shit he wouldn't have left!" I heard Prim shout from her room and I sighed.

"Language, Primrose!" I shouted back and she slammed her door again. "Stop being a child!" I shout at her then sigh again. She is a child. I'm interrupted from being about to shout at her again by a knock at the door. I huff and get off the floor and open the door.

"Katniss Everdeen?" A short lady wearing a suit asks and I swallow heavily. I nod. "Can I come in?" She asks and I shake my head. "I'm afraid I need to come in, Katniss."

"Who is it?" Prim asks and I turn to her quickly, when I look back the woman is inside our flat.

"Primrose?" She asks and Prim nods slightly. "I'd like you to gather your things please. You too Katniss." I'm frozen to the spot.

"Who are you?" Prim asks rudely and I want to scold her but I can't speak.

"My name is Miss Matthews. You can call me Jenna though." Jenna starts to roam around our flat while Prim stares at her, confused. "I'm here on behalf of social services." That's when Prim runs for the door, I try to grab her but she has flung the door open and three large men have stepped into our flat. "You have to come with us now. It's time to stop playing house and meet the real world." Jenna hisses and I pull Prim with me as I go to our rooms.

The car is cramped and freezing. Prim is cuddling next to me, Jenna next to her, one of her henchmen is driving and our luggage all over the place.

"I can't feel my toes or fingers." Prim mumbles and I take her hand between mine and turn the page in my book.

"Stop complaining. You'rer damn lucky you have a placement already. Some kids go to foster homes their whole lives. You weren't even in there for a day." Jenna says sourly and I glare at her.

"We were there for a week during which time I nearly got raped." I hissed and she rolled her eyes.

"Exaggeration gets you nowhere, Katniss. Stupid name." She mutters and I clench my jaw. "Roy, you okay driving in this snow?" She calls sweetly to Roy and he hunches further forward to be able to see.

"Going up the drive now, Jen." He replies and I slowly put the marker in my book and close it. Prim sits up and gasps.

"Look at the size of the house, Kat!" She says excitedly and I nod and smile without even looking. The car stopps and Jenna reaches out and grips my wrist roughly.

"You better behave yourself. Do not even speak to them, okay. They are out of your league. Remember those papers you signed." Ugh, those papers, never ending papers. I can't remember half of what I promised to do and not to do! I pull my wrist away and am startled when my door opens.

"Out you get, we'll get your things." I can't see whoever is speaking because of the snow but his voice is low and he seems quite young so I grab Prim and pull her out of the car. "Up those steps there, Melissa will meet you." The voice says again and I hug Prim close to me and look at the floor as I climb the stairs, my feet sinking in nearly a foot of snow, three more sets of feet run down the stairs quickly and I keep my head down. At the top of the stairs a woman in jeans and a jumper smiles widely and pulls us in through the massive oak door.

"I'm Melissa!" She says, her voice is lovely. Its sweet and motherlike and I instantly like her. "I'm the maid." This shocks me. "Come on into the kitchen and we'll get you some hot chocolate and cookies!" She smiles at Prim then looks at me. "Come on, the boys will get your bags and then come and meet you, their father is talking to Miss Matthews!" Prim and I follow her into a kitchen that is ridiculously huge. The whole thing looks like it was made in a marble cave and I carefully put down my book on the counter as Melissa gestures for us to sit on the bar stools and passes us a mug of hot chocolate.

"This is delicious!" Prim cries and I smile and agree. I'm distracted by a dog in the corner and I hurry over to it. Its an old sheep dog and he has grey fur. I let him smell my hand then crouch down next to him. His tag says his name is 'Max' and I stroke Max's fur.

"Come and sit down, love. They'll be here in a moment." I sit back in my stool, Max follows me, sitting next to me and I pat Max's head and look down at his lovely big eyes.

"Well, hello you two!" I don't want to look at the man so I don't. I'm being rude but I don't want to see whoever is going to be in control of my life now. "Come on in boys and introduce yourselves." I zone out so I don't hear them talk, I focus on Max and ignore Prim stabbing me in the side with her elbow.

"I'm..." The voice makes me jump into the air and land back on the stool loudly.

"Woah! You alright there?" The man asks and I gulp and look between him and the three guys. "Carry on son."

"I'm Peeta Mellark." My heart stops.

_**A/N: I NEED HELP! After just reading this first chapter, can i get some ideas for the new story's title. So basically Mr. Mellark has fostered Katniss and Prim and Peeta doesn't tell his family he knows them already. Katniss and Peeta are living together and have to choose between being just friends or having a secret relationship? I am struck dumb for a damn title!**_


	24. Thank you

_**Woah guys I know this isn't a real chapter but, I was just letting you all know that the sequel to my story is getting on it's way over on my profile! It's titled 'Playing it cool' and it's about how Peeta and Katniss cope with living together while pretending there was no 'Summer on Fire' and trying to keep their feelings hidden!**_

_**Thank you for giving this Fanfiction a shot, it means a lot!**_

_**Sorry it took so long for the new story to get started but, my parents are going through a divorce and anyone who has been in the middle of that knows that it's hard to just sit down while the entire house is screaming...**_

_**Go check out 'Play it cool'**_!


End file.
